I Remember
by Mrs I don't care
Summary: Gray Has a little sister that he was forced to forget. Really Bad summary. Better story. this stories amount of chapters is up to reviewers really. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. SEQUEL UP I REMEMBER SILENCE!
1. I Remember You

Hello and welcome to I Remember. Also sorry if the story seems short. But this is my first story. so Enjoy.

21 years ago.

The family friend Dai escorted Mrs. and Mr. Fullbuster walked in the front door holding their newborn girl with a glare at the baby. Mr. Fullbuster called for their son Gray who was 11 at the moment to meet his new sister. As Gray ran down the stairs he shouted "What's the baby's name?" as he skidded in front of his parents."Her name is Zara. Do you want to hold her Gray?" asked Mrs. Fullbuster well heading to the living room."Yes please, Mama!" exclaimed Gray running well more like sprinting to sit down on the couch. "Alright, Gray but you must be careful." Said Mrs. Fullbuster handing Zara over to her older brother."Aw, she is so cute." Cooed Gray. Then Grays' eyes lite up with an idea. "Hey, mommy could you take a picture of us please?" Asked Gray when he saw his dad was already taking a bunch of pictures. "Daddy! Did you read my mind again?" Inquired Gray."No son. Not this time anyway. I wanted a few pictures for when you are older." Replied Mr. Fullbuster. Right at that moment should have lasted forever but all good things come to an end. Not even 4 months later Deliora attacked. When Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster saw Deliora coming they cast a high energy spell on Gray and Zara in hope that they would survive. Then bundling Zara and strapping her onto Gray. Telling her oldest "Run Gray and keep on running. Run past the people telling to follow them. Run past the people using magic. Run as fast as you can head into Fiore. The people there will teach you magic. No matter what get yourself and Zara into Fiore." Then Gray watched as his mother ran toward the demon in the hope to give the time. Gray held onto Zara as they ran into the woods as fast as he could well hushing is a little sister. Running past everyone who told him to follow them. Running past the people who were using magic to get him to slow down. People were yelling to get the boy with dark blue hair. People were chasing him but he knew that he must keep running to get himself and Zara into Fiore. Zara was now terrified by the screams and yelling as well as the roar of the demon. Who by now most likely killed his parent by now. Gray got so far that the demon roar sounded very distant and lost the people chasing him. Gray got into Fiore' mountain range when a full-on dragon and a woman along with a boy his age came near them and asked if Gray would like Zara and himself to learn magic he said "Fine but we will learn together so they did. For one year they worked together. Until one day the dragon which they figured out was called Glacier came back without Zara. Gray and the boy called Lyon questioned her on where Zara was but the answer was not to their liking. "Well I was training Zara a dark wizard came and tried to attack. Once finished with him I turn around to see another holding her and sleep her asleep that would make her unable to age past 14 years old. well telling me to back off or else they will kill her. So I backed off and they used teleportation magic to get out of there. I really hope we can find her sooner than later. So well Ur trains you. I will go look for her and when you two are older and we have not found her you two will help" Alright let's start again because I need to be really strong to get Zara back." Announced a 13-year-old Gray. With Lyon nodding next to him looking ready to find and murder the people who took Zara. Over the next year, gray pushed his limits to get his little sister back. When Ur told them to rest Gray shot that idea saying "The more I train the faster I will be able to get Zara back and safe from the men who are most likely using Deliora to destroy every village. Just to get her. I hate them! Why did they kidnap Zara? She was just a year old. She was just a year old." Then he broke down and every night he cried saying "I failed you Mama and Daddy."Until one day Glacier came back saying "I found her she is about a 3 from travel from here. So pack everything we are going to save your sister." Little did they know that they were fooled Zara was never there but Deliora met them in the village. Gray looked horrified at the demon. He then said "So this is Deliora. The demon that ruined my family, my home, my friends, that ruined everything I knew and loved!" Gray ended up shouting the last part. Deliora turned around and started slowly making his way to the group. At that moment Ur realized that the only ways to keep the boys safe were to modify the boy's memories and do ice shell. So before Ur did ice shell she told the boys that she would have to erase all memories of Glacier and his sister for their safety. Gray agreed not wanting to forget but if it meant being alive to find his sister when he is older. Lyon snapped saying that he did not care he wanted to help his friend find his sister. Right after saying the Ur knocked him out the modifying his memory muttering under her breath "Stubborn child." Before modifying Grays memory she told him that when Zara woke up he will remember everything then she modified his memory.

Gray woke up on the train heading home from winning The Grand Magic Games with the rest of Team Natsu staring at him when he said: "I remember Zara."

"Who is Zara, Gray?" Asked Lucy well helping Natsu with his motion sickness.

"Someone who I should have never forgotten in the first place," answered Gray. Well contemplating what he just remembered.

Then the train jerked to a stop. The conductor then announced over the speakers "Our stop will be postponed due to the fact that the bridge is out."

"Hello, Gray. I found your sister she is in the abandoned building on Blackberry street in a town called Magnolia. Also yes I am using telepathy, I will meet you when you get to the station. Please refrain from saying my name aloud. Last but not least please bring back up." Said a voice that Gray remembered recently. "Glacier. Is that really you?"

"Yes, so I suspect you remember everything."

"Yes, and would a Reequip Mage, a Celestial Wizard, a Fire Dragon Slayer do for back up."

"Yes, they would be perfect."

"Alright, and can I tell them about you and Zara?"

"Sure."

Then Gray snapped back into reality by hearing Ezra yell "GRAY FULLBUSTER IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS I WILL HURL YOU OFF THIS TRAIN!"

"Ok, I will explain! Everything, but on two conditions alright?" asked Gray.

"Ok, and these conditions are?" Inquired Erza. She was never one to accept conditions without knowing what they are first but Gray look desperate.

"One no interruptions. Two you must help me with what I ask of at the end." Replied Gray.

"Okay just tell us already," commanded Erza.

So Gray did just that it took them most of the train ride. When they were 15 minutes outside of Magnolia did Gray finish and then he asked: "Will you help me get Zara back?"

"What kind of question is that! Of course, we will help you get your sister back." Answered an exasperated Lucy. Well, luck would have it the train got to Magnolia station at that moment.

"Ok, we got to explain to master where we will going." Said Gray.

"I will." Volunteered Ezra.

" Alright then you go do that, and Lucy when Matches gets up and explain to him." Replied Gray.

They both nodded then went to go what they were asked.

"Glacier what do you look like."

"I have pure white hair and I am wearing an ice blue sun dress." Replied Glacier telepathically

"Got it."

When they exited the train the master came up to them and told them to call if they need help. They agreed on the spot.

Gray scanned over the welcoming community. Finding Glacier he made a bee-line toward her.

"Gray! Wow how are you?" asked Glacier.

"I am doing well but I will be doing even better when I get my little sister back. " Answered Gray.

"So this is our help to get Zara back I presume." Inquired Glacier.

"Yes, Glacier." Said Gray.

"I am Erza Scarlet the reequip mage" Erza introduced herself motioning for the others to do it as well.

"I am Lucy Heartphila the celestial wizard." Lucy kindly introduced herself.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. The son of Igneel. The fire dragon slayer." Natsu followed Lucy in introducing himself and making sure she knew who she was working with.

"Well, I am Glacier and Gray I found out more about the curse she was placed under. She knows what you and I look like because of the curse letting her watched her loved ones. So she will also know your friends here. Another piece of information I found out is that she knocked out half the people in the building trying to get to you." explained Glacier well heading to the building.

"Wow! She sounds like Juvia." realized Natsu.

"Shut it I will deal with you after I get Zara back." Snapped Gray.

"Well, it is a good thing that we are there than because of you sound like you are ready to explode," commented Glacier as she looked a black house that just read 'evil'.

As if on cue they heard a scream. "ZARA!" Yelled Gray very worried for his little sister.

He tried to run in but Glacier stopped him saying " Gray we must have a plan. The reason is that they know that we are coming after her. So then we should go in as a group. That means together. Got it."

"Yes. But can we go in now?" Asked a very stressed Gray.

Glacier held up three fingers saying "In Three,

Two

One

Go."

Everyone ran in knocking out everyone who tried to get in their way. Gray actually asked Natsu to smell her out. Natsu said, "I don't know what she smells like."

"She smells like snowberries and Green tea." instantly replied Glacier.

"Alright then follow me," commanded Natsu. they all started to follow Natsu to a locked door.

"She near hears," Natsu said well pointing to a wall in front of everyone.

"So you found us? I wondered how come it took Gray so long to find us. We were in the same town." said a voice that sent chills up everyone's spines.

"Whoever is there come out and face us." Yelled Natsu.

"Well, would you like to know my name first?" asked the voice. Well, Lucy was whispering to Natsu than she ran off somewhere with Leo.

"Why does it matter. You took my sister. Killed my family. We will destroy you." Replied an agitated Gray.

"Well, would you like to see what I have before you kill me." replied a man that appeared out of the shadows. That Gray realized was the family friend "Dai? It was you who kidnapped Zara?"

"Why Gray you do remember me after all? Well, then you better look at this," stated Dai. After a second a girl appeared in his hands. She was gagged and tied with nullifying magic rope. She was struggling against the man holding her but when her eyes locked onto Gray she calmed down and just stared at him.

"Attack and she will be killed.'" threatened Dai. Every one but Dai saw Lucy with Vigo and her whip out.

"May I talk to my sister who i have not seen for 21 years?" asked Gray. Well, everyone looked confused at him.

"Sure," replied Dai well-struggling to keep a hold on Zara.

"One second Dai we need to talk to him first," replied Glacier.

"Nope" then Dai flicked his hand and Gray and Zara started to disappear. Gray quickly handed Natsu a communication Lacrima. They were then gone.

Gray's P.O.V.

We disappeared and got teleported to what looked like the attic. I know that because I took a look out the window before racing to Zara to untie her. When I finished untying her she Stood up and stared at me right in my eyes. She looked hopeful at first but now she looks ready to kill me.

"Zara are you okay.?" I asked well holding out a hand to her.

"I am fine not that you really care anyway. You are most likely another imposter of my brother." answered Zara with a scowl on her face the whole time.

"Another... Imposter? How can I show you I am not an imposter." I asked Zara confusion written all over my face.

"There is one way," replied Zara well pacing the room.

"What is it?." I asked just wanting her to believe that I am her brother.

"Answer this question correctly. Where did our mom want you to take me and what did she want me to learn?" asked Zara with hopeful eyes.

"Our mom wanted me to take you to Fiore and she wanted you to learn magic and that is what you were doing before you were kidnapped," I answer communication.

"It is you Gray!" yelled Zara as she ran toward me for a hug.

"I told you and now let's get to the others." I voiced that thought out and she quickly nodded. I pulled out the communication Lacrima and called Natsu.

Natsu's P.O.V.

We just defeated Dai when I got a call on the Lacrima.

"Hello." I heard Stripper on the Lacrima.

"Hey you got your, sister," I ask.

"Yes she is here with me but we got a problem." Gray sounded like he just wanted to get out of there.

"What's the problem. The plan in the case that we get separate and you are with your sister was for you to come to us so we can get your explanation of here." I explain. Gray looks at me funny. What! Can I not have my moments.

"Yeah, that 's the problem we are trapped in the attic and it is locked from the out, side." I almost called him an idiot but Lucy took the Lacrima from my hands.

"It is alright Ezra is about to destroy the roof so I would suggest you get into a corner." Warned Lucy.

"Alright thank you, Miss." thanked a new noises

"Your welcome. Now hurry." Replied Lucy.

"Tell Ezra we are ready." Said gray right, when Ezra blew up the roof and they saw Gray with his sister.

"Hey Guys!" yelled Gray holding Zara.

"Can we get out of here there should be more people coming." Asked Zara.

"Yes, I agree." Answered Ezra. They left the building. Zara just walked quietly. Gray was not fighting me but looking at his sister whispering to her as well.

Gray's P.O.V.

I realized that Zara was scared of loud noises so I asked her. "Zara what happened after you woke up that made you scared for loud noises."

She answered. "They always made a loud noise when they were coming to question me well more like torturing me."

"They tortured you." Gray was outraged. "Why did they tortured you?"

"They wanted to know where you and Glacier was but I refused. I heard you shout my name after the master left. That one was the worse. I rather not talk about it." Zara whispered to Gray.

"Ok but tell me when you are ready." Said, Gray.

"ok and where are we going?" asked Zara.

"We are going to fairy tail." Answered Gray. When he noticed that Glacier stopped in her tracks.

"Glacier is everything ok?" Asked Gray.

"I can not come with you. But I will see you soon." Replied Glacier as she disappeared.

" We are here!" said Ezra as they entered the guild.

Everyone yelled "Hey!" as we entered the Guild. I rushed Zara to the infirmary. where we found Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy. This is Zara my sister can you give her a check-up." I asked.

"Ok but Gray you never told us that you had had a little sister." Answered Wendy, well giving Zara her check-up. Just then the Master walked into the room.

"Hello, Gray. How did the rescue mission go?" asked Mastar.

"Very well Gramps." Replied Gray then, turned to face Zara who said: "Hello I am Zara Fullbuster."

"Hello Zara I am the master of Fairy Tail would you like to join Fairy Tail?" asked The master.

Zara perked up and said almost yelled "Yes please."

"Alright, when you are ready to go see Mira-Jane to get your mark. Gray, once she is in the guild I will need to see you." Master then left.

"Let's go. Gray, I want to join Fairy Tail." Voiced Zara. Gray quickly nodded seeing how happy she was. Little did they know what the future had in store.

I hope you enjoyed this story will really just a bunch of one-shots and I will update every other day. See you Soon.

Mrs. I Really Don't Care


	2. The Mission

Hello and Welcome to I remember Chapter 2 I dont own Fairy tail or else Gray would have a sister.

Chapter 2

Zara's P.O.V.

It has been a week since I joined Fairy Tail. I look at my mark Violet on my shoulder. I can't believe that this Guild has so many fights. Ezra goes on a lot of missions lately. Gray keeps on fighting and Mira has a head cold. So I keep having to use freeze floor a the power that Glacier was practicing well I watching over in my coma. So I know all Ice Dragon Slayer magic. Everyone but Gray think I have Ice make magic. That is the way I like it. If anyone found out. I don't know what I would do Glacier says I am one of 8 Dragon Slayers. So until I find the others or if I am forced I will keep people unaware of my magic.

"Hey Icicle!" yelled Natsu. He keeps on calling me Icicle.

"What is it Bonfire." Yes, that is what I call him.

"I was wondering where Stripper is!" Natsu to late to realize that he said something wrong. You see the Guild learned that if you insult Gray in front of me become an icicle.

Next second Gray was next to me and whispered: "He is not worth show in your true power." And then shouted at Natsu. "What is it, Flame Brain?" He has been so determined to hide my true power because if more of the man that Dai worked for caught wind of me Gray is afraid he won't be able to protect me like Glacier.

"We wanted to go on a mission Just team Natsu want to come?" inquired Natsu.

"No, I can't come I have to watch Zara." Answered Gray. Ever since he got me away from Dai he has not left me alone. It is starting to get annoying. I bet he was allowed to bring me I won't be allowed to fight at all.

"You have to tell Ezra!" yelled Natsu and running away. Most people run when Ezra walks in. I turn around I was correct Ezra walking into the guild.

"Ezra I don't think I will be able to go on the mission this time." Said Gray.

"Why not Gray." Asked Ezra.

"If I have to watch Zara." It was like an automatic response to him.

"Actually that is the reason for the mission. She cannot be treated like a baby. She is 14 after all, and when you turn 14 you can do requests remember Gray." Reminded Ezra.

"Yes but-" "No Gray she needs to see how the world has changed since she was to wake." Ordered Ezra

The wait will be over I will be allowed to go on a mission.

"Fine! She can go! Zara let's go pack for the mission." called Gray before asking what the mission was. Ezra told him it was a secret but will explain later.

Gray and Zara went home to pack them mission was for 2 nights and Gray was making sure she packed everything.

"Gray your stripping." I reminded him.

"How come you don't have this habit even Lyon has it." Inquired Gray.

"Well I was one when I was kidnapped and I was in an enchanted coma when I was learning my magic. So I could not strip." I answer.

"Lucky!" exclaimed Gray but when he saw the time he yelled, "S* we are going to be late unless we leave now."

They ran out the door with their bags and made it in record time.

"Gray Zara you are lucky that the train was delayed." Yelled Ezra.

"I know can we get on the train now?" Gray asked allowed to get on the train. I sat next to the window on the right side, together in the compartment with Gray next to me and Ezra next to him. On the left side was Natsu, Lucy, and the girl that gave me my check-up who's name is apparently Wendy. As soon as we sit down I fell asleep. I found that if I sleep I don't get motion sickness.

After that, though I fell asleep for the 5-hour train ride.

Grays P.O.V

Once I saw that Zara was asleep I asked: "So what is the reason for this mission because if it is to kill her or me-"

"It does not trust me. It is a mission to see how strong she is." Explained Ezra.

"WHAT!" whisper shouted Gray.

"What's wrong with seeing how strong she is in ice maker. You told us that neither you or Zara could learn Ice Dragon Slayer magic and with Ur, you know dead how could she learn."

"Glacier they are close to figuring out that she is an Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Gray if they are close or Fellow dragon slayers tell them or else. Got it!" telepathy could be helpful at times.

"OK, I got it, Mom."

"Guys I need to tell you something. Zara and I have not been honest with you. Zara is not just an Ice Make wizard she is an Ice Dragon Slayer." Gray explained.

There was a silence before everyone including the sick Dragon Slayer (Natsu) yelled "WHAT!"

Ezra was the first to speak normally "Why did you not tell us?"

"Well, you know those attacks the ones on Guild towns." Asked Gray.

"Yes Gray Half the Guild went to go help the others." Replied a shockingly calm Lucy.

"Well Zara and I have traced them and they are checking every guild for Zara." Finished Gray

"How do you know this Gray Mira has been checking all evidence." Asked an intrigued Ezra.

"Well, every time a certain amount of people are killed if you put the numbers to the alphabet it spells Zara." Explain Gray

As if the train could read thoughts at the next station 3 councilmen got on the train and began walking to the compartment the were in.

"Hello we are from the council and we are looked for a Zara Fullbuster she is a criminal." Asked the tallest of the 3.

"No. She is not unless being under arrest for being under a enchanted coma for 20 years count as a federal offense." Said Gray.

"What do you mean Fullbuster?" inquired another man.

"What I mean is that a week ago Zara Fullbuster's enchanted coma that kept her growing until she was the age of 14 was lifted and Ezra, Natsu, and I went and saved her from Dai another survivor of the Deliora attack on my old home and the man that was controlling if you have a federal offense for surviving a lot more then she should then arrest all of Fairy Tail." Talked in a way that they were all shocked. " Oh by the way t, by the way the spell was Eien no nemuri." (Japanese for Eternal Slumber) added Gray as an afterthought everyone just stared dumbfounded.

Then they heard a voice. "Gray, what's going on?" everyone turned to look at the little girl who just woke up.

"Nothing Zara." Replied Gray.

"Well Gray If it was nothing why are 3 Councilmen here?" asked Zara.

"So you are Zara Fullbuster?" asked the shorter one that looks like Everoo.

"Yes but if you want to arrest me give me a real charge." Sassed Zara.

"How about working with an illegal guild?" fired back the tallest.

"False charge since the enchanted coma I have not left Magnolia other than this." coolly replied Zara. Gray could see they were getting on her nerves.

"Why where you put under the enchanted coma in the first place." Asked the Everoo guy.

"Well I was 1 when kidnapped. So you would have to ask Dai. The guy who Fairy tail put behind bars a week ago." Zara was getting even more annoyed.

"I believe you should Leave unless you are coming to Rosemary with us to defeat the monster terrorizing the people." Said Gray before things could go to far.

"He is right guys lets go." Said the oldest which has not said anything before this. Then the annoying Council men left.

"Hey Zara if you like I could put a spell on you that helps with motion sickness." Asked Wendy as Zara's eyes widened as she looked at Gray as she asked without speaking 'Did you tell them?'

I nodded. Then Zara Looked at Wendy and nodded. After the spell was done Zara was in complete shock.

Zara's P.O.V

The spell worked Glacier told me. Well more like I ease dropped. She was looking for a spell to help with motion sickness the one Wendy used called Trioa (AN did I spell it right?) was a temporary one there was one that lasted a year. I will need to ask her about it ask Thanksgiving. Wait we forgot to tell them.

"Wendy, Natsu are there any more dragon slayers in fairy tail." I asked needing to know.

"Yes Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer." Replied Wendy

"okay when we get back I will need to talk to you guys." I think I worried Wendy because she is looking at me like I said something bad.

"Well we need to talk to you about the mission." Thank you Ezra for interrupting the silence.

"Yes I agree Ezra" agreed Gray.

"Ok! The Mission is defeating 3 wizards that are terrorizing Rosemary." Deadpanned Ezra. Gray's eyes widened like she was insane. I Checked the time and then fell asleep.

Gray's P.O.V.

"Zara! Are you ok?" I was worried.

"She is ok Gray." Said Glacier.

"Glacier why are you here?" I asked.

"Well for one I wanted to visit you and Zara and 2 What on earth where you thinking Gray She is 14 why are you taking her to defeat other wizards. Are you insane?" Yelled Glacier.

" I can answer for the mission. We need to know how strong she is because the attacks on the other guilds are meant for Fairy Tail to get Zara so if we know how strong she is we will be able to train her so she can defend herself." Explained Ezra.

"Ok but I will supervise." Demanded Glacier.

"Sorry Glacier but unless you are part of Fairy Tail you can not come." Recited Ezra.

"Well if there is one scratch on her I will kill whoever did it got! I will be waiting at Fairy tail." With that said she teleported off the train.

2 hours later Zara P.O.V.

When we got to Rosemary we went to see the person that put the request up but when we got to the house one of the maids saw our marks and broke down. When she caught her breath she said that the man was kidnapped a day after putting it in.

We walked around a little bit. The wizards always attack on even days. Choosy basters. So well we walk we found a Bakery who specially was strawberry cakes. We went in and Ezra was in heaven we had to stop her from ordering 20 wedding cakes. We left the store Ezra had 2 cakes to herself well we all shared one. It was delicious.

We walked around some more before deciding to spilt up. I needed to get some new clothes and Wendy, Ezra, and Lucy wanted to come help. Gray agreed only because Ezra was coming with me.

We were walking to the store when I heard. "Hey did you hear that Zara Fullbuster is in town. I heard she was the monster telling the other wizards to attack." I ran away. I ran as fast as I could. I heard the others calling me but I did not care. Is that really what people thought of me a monster. I slowed down to a walk. When the girls caught up to me they were mad. That is until they saw I was crying.

"What happened Zara" asked a very worried Lucy.

"I heard some people talk about me." I reply.

"What did they say?" asked Wendy.

"They said that I was the one ordering the attacks." I reply barley able to hold back a sob.

"Those people will see that you are not the boss because we will defeat those men. Ok!" said an enraged Ezra.

We finished our shopping. When we got back to the hotel Gray told me to go get some sleep before tomorrow. I agreed ready to crash.

Gray's P.O.V

I saw Ezra look at me wanting to tell me something so I sent Zara to bed. Man do I feel like a parent. When Zara was asleep I asked "What happened?"

"Well Zara heard some people saying some very rude stuff about her." Replied Wendy.

"What kind of Stuff?" I inquired further.

"they said that she was the one ordering the attacks. Don't worry after we calmed her down I beat the men to a pulp." Replied a very please Ezra.

"This is one of the reasons I did not want her coming. I knew about the rumors. That is why the council sent men. To see if they were true." Whispered an angry Gray.

"I will need to tell Master when we get back!" replied Ezra.

"Well we should go to bed!" said Natsu as he entered the door with Happy.

"Yes and remember if you find a trap or if they attack try to get caught unless you are an Exceed. This is a test for Zara." Said Ezra before heading to bed

The next day Zaras P.O.V

After breakfast we went to find the wizards attacking Rosemary. I went with Lucy and Happy the rest of the group went to check the right side of town and we went on the left.

We were walking for about ten minutes when I heard 3 different sets of feet following us I called Happy down. "Happy get Lucy out of here." He nodded and left with Lucy. As soon as they left I shouted "Ice floor!" I hear grunts as they try to escaped. One tried to use an Ice spell. I shocked them so bad when I ate it. They kept firing ice spells and I just kept on eating. Once they exhausted their magic power I punched each of them out. I brought them to the meeting place and Gray practically tackled me. After making complete sure that I was ok I told the group.

"They were ice mages. So I ate all of their attacks once I had them locked down in ice floor. Let's get some answers." I watched as Ezra got the location of the kidnapped people. It was quiet funny. One of the mem looked at me before saying that they where in the old abandoned warehouse. I got up from my spot and smacked the man before saying "If I am a monster then you are a demon." Everyone just stared at me before I said "He was the one that called me a monster." Everyone got mad of laughed at me remark.

After saving the men we went home. It was a calm ride home everyone chatting about one thing or another before the train stopped causing everyone to fall out of there seat.

Everyone was silent because we heard foot steps and the call of "Zara where are you I know you are here just come out and I won't kill you." It was Dai. We all left the carriage to face the man. "Oh there you are Gray and Zara." Cooed Dai. I could not stop the memory coming back.

Flash back

I just made another attempt to escape from Dai to get to Gray when I was confronted by The devil himself.

"Why did you want me Dai?" I yelled after a Ice Dragons roar.

"The reason is because of your meaning in the Dragon Slayer Prophesy." Replied Dai as he counter attacked.

" What is this Prophesy" I asked as he knocked me down.

"I will tell you. The Slayers will raise the true King of dragons up and kill all dragon who stands in there way. That is the Prophesy." Then he Zapped me with his lightning till I screamed I thought I heard Gray but soon after I passed out.

**_ End of Flashback_**

"So you still wanting to kill the true dragon King Dai?" I asked to everyone's surprise.

"So Zara you do remember! Dark that will mean I can't kill any dragon slayer with they knowing it so good bye." Then he teleported out.

I turned to the group and spoke to Ezra. Ezra I need you to call all the guilds with dragon slayers and tell them to send them over. Let's just hope their dragons won't kill me." I sighed I know that most dragons did not want the dragon slayers knowing but they need to know.

We finished the train ride and went to the guild to find 4 dragon slayers waiting. "Good this will make everything easier. Everyone lets go to a room and if any one listens in get ready to become icicles." I yelled the last part before every dragon slayer followed me terrified.

We got in to a quiet room and I turned around to look into the group. "Alright I have two things to tell you first every first or third generation Dragon slayer go to your special place every Christmas and thanksgiving second there is a dragon slayer prophesy that we will need to complete. The prophesy says The Slayers will raise the true King of dragons up and kill all dragon who stands in their way. Now go that is all I need to tell you don't believe me go tell your dragons." I said and as I left I saw 3 new icicles. I sighed as I unfreezes the icicles I whack them all over the head. I left to find Gray it was 2 weeks before Thanksgiving so we needed to pack as I went downstairs I saw "Glacier! Why are you here!" I asked well hugging her.

"Well to see if you were ok and to make sure that you told the other dragon slayers where to see their Dragons." Answered Glacier.

"I did but Glacier I was suppose to see you in 2 weeks." I told her right when she disappeared.

Grays P.O.V

Well I gained an earful from Glacier and Gramps. They kept telling me that I should have told them that Council men showed up to arrest Zara. I see Glaciers problem but Gramps. I literally just got back. I asked Mira who recovered well we were gone for supper Zara was talking to Glacier. I get it that they were worried. I worry about Zara all the time. After Glacier Left Wendy went and dragged Zara to the rest of the girls they where chatting about something then they all dispersed. The next moment Zara ran to me and asked "Can I go to the all girls annual sleepover please?" begged Zara with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Zara but remember do not drink anything Cana offers you." I answer.

"Ok I am going home to pack. Wendy said she would help bye Gray." Shouted Zara as she ran with Wendy out the guild.

Zara's pov

Wendy and I ran to my house I was so excited. Wendy said that it is always fun.

"I can't believe Gray said I could go!" I shouted when Wendy and I got to Gray and !y house I grabbed the key unlocked the door and made it to my room.

My room was mostly what Gray called the cold colours. Purple that melted into blue for the walls. My dresser was Blue that melted into Grey. My carpet is Grey that melts into Purple. I went around the room grabbing what I needed when I heard Wendy yell in shock.

I yelled "Gray your stripping again!" I was answered by a swear from my older brother.

Once I was sure that I had everything Wendy and I left for the sleepover which would be another adventure


	3. The Failed Sleepover

Zara's POV

When we got to Fairy Hills, We saw that every girl in Fairy Tail was there. Mira called us over by asking "Zara truth or dare?"

"Truth." Is what I replied because Wendy warned me on the way here that if you say dare with the questioner being Mira or Ezra you are in big trouble.

"OK Who do you like in Fairy Tail?" asked Mira.

"Really Mira I have answered this question at least 5 times now I don't like anyone, and I am technically still new to earth so let me live a little bit before asking me." I answered.

"Okay now it is my turn Wendy Truth or dare." I inquired of Wendy.

"Dare!" is what Wendy Replied.

A Huge smile grew on my face. I think I scared Wendy. "I dare you to kiss Romeo next time you see him." Wendy blushed so hard that even her neck turned pink. I saw something in the distance it moved Ezra shot up in a flash she investigated the bush that moved then an exceed popped out. It looked like Carla, but this exceed was magenta.

"Hello, are any of you Zara Fullbuster I have a note for her." Said the cute little girl exceed.

I stood up and Said "I am Zara Fullbuster. May I see the note" she handed me the note and it Read.

**Dear Zara Fullbuster**

**I hope this note finds you well. Here in The earth land Extalia we have found a growing population of orphan Exceeds so we thought that if every dragon slayer had an exceed, even 2nd and 3rd generation. We could reduce the amount of building we have to do. This exceed has no name so have fun with your new partner.**

**Shagotte Queen of Earth land Extalia.**

I stared at the note then at the magenta exceed and screamed. Everyone ran up to me only to see me hugging the exceed.

"What was the note about?" asked Ezra. I handed her the note and she read it aloud. When she finished everyone was staring at the magenta exceed, I was hugging.

After about 10 minutes I let go and asked, "Would you like to live with me and my brother?"

She jumped up and said, "Yes please."

"Okay then I need to call him, so he does not kill me for not telling him sooner." I sarcastically said.

"NO, I won't let him hurt you!" yelled the magenta exceed.

"I was joking he would never hurt me the worst he will do is give me an hour-long talk." I quickly replied.

"Ok then call him." The exceed smiled. I dialled up Gray prepared for the ruckus he would cause.

"Hello Zara, what 's up?" said Gray through the phone.

Yeah Gray I foundanexceed." I quickly said.

"What was that Zara?" Gray inquired.

"I. found. an. exceed." I said very slowly.

"WHAT YOU FOUND AN EXCEED! What is its name?" asked Gray

"It is a magenta exceed and it does not have a name could you help me create one." I answered.

"How about Maggie." Said Gray

"I will ask her If she likes the name." I then turned to the magenta Exceed and asked, "Do you like the name Maggie?" she nodded so fast it was like a blur. I go back to the communication larcima and said "She likes it see you tomorrow" then hung up.

"So, Maggie are you hungry?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes." she replied timidly.

"Oh, you don't have to be shy if you need anything feel free to tell us. Okay." I told her. I need a friend that can feel free to tell us anything plus the better communication the better the friend ship.

"OK." She replied.

We all went inside to see that well I was on the phone Ezra made supper.

"Spaghetti and meat balls with strawberry cake for desert!" yelled Ezra.

We all yelled "Yum!" Maggie was the loudest.

"So where are you parents Maggie?" asked Mira.

"I don't know I just remember being hatched in the castle and the queen told me my parent's where unable to care for me and she sent me off to find Zara." Maggie replied

"Okay so after we all eat; we should play man tracker." Suggested Ezra.

"Yes, I like the idea of that." I replied.

"Then we should all have a network on our communication lacrima." Ordered Mira as she hung up her communication lacrima.

"Why I thought Magnolia was safe with Dai in jail at the Council." I said utterly confused on the order.

"Well apparently the council has been infiltrated." Said a very concerned Mira.

"Infiltrated how." I asked getting nervous.

"Infiltrated by someone paid them to let Dai off scot free." Scowled Mira.

"WHAT!" yelled the table well I banged my head on the table.

"Zara why are you banging your head on the table?" asked a very sweet Maggie.

"She is banging her head on the table because Dai is after her and Gray does not want her to get captured by that man -if you can even call him that- again." Said a very annoyed Carla.

"Carla when did you get here?" asked Wendy.

"I arrived here when Zara started banging her head on the table." Replied Carla.

"And I just got to do my first sleepover ever!" I sighed exasperated.

"We need to choose another game because I don't feel like being on a bad side of a dragon either." Said Laki.

"I think because it is late, we should go to bed." Suggested Lucy well trying to keep me from banging my head harder on the table.

I just got into my sleeping bag when my communication lacrima started ringing. When I answered I heard Gray saying: "Zara Where are you right now."

I replied with "I am in Ezra's armoury with all the other girls and it is under high security."

"Ok but if anything happens, I want you to call me I am staying at the guild Gramps is letting me so I can get there in a flash." Replied Gray.

"Got it I will also keep the call on in case I am asleep. Good night Gray" I replied snuggling into Maggie who gratefully hugged me. I was half asleep when I heard Gray say "Good night Zara."

**_4 HOURS LATER._**

I woke up uncomfortably tied up. Wait TIED UP. I look around to find that almost everyone was here the only one missing was. MAGGIE. Oh, darn they got into Ezra's Armoury. I tried to talk but I find there is a gag in my mouth. I hear the door behind me open.

I hear Dai say "Is any one wake. Zara if you are don't worry, I have your phone so that your brother can see you." My stomach dropped I tried to move, and Dai saw me. Oh, so you are awake? Hey Gray here is your sister." Said Dai. I see my lacrima put in front of me so that I saw Gray he looked so angry. I felt my self being picked up and dragged to a new room. Dai shoved me in a corner, and he took the gag out of my mouth. The first thing I did was spit in his face.

"Oh, dear I don't think you want to do that." Is what he said before he slapped me.

I heard Gray say "If there is any mark on any of the girls including Zara you will pay tenfold." I hope I get to talk to him.

"Ok funny boy you have got 10 minutes to talk to her before I take her back to the others." Said Dai before setting up a tripod to put the Lacrima in. I glared at Dai as he left. Then when he was out of the room Gray said "Zara I have called everyone including Glacier. I don't think anyone other than Fairy Tail will survive her rage."

"Ok Gray I can't believe that I am saying this, but I am scared." I say timidly.

"It is okay to be scared Zara. It means your human and not a monster like Dai." Replied Gray. I can see that he is trying to make me feel better.

"I GOT THEIR LOCTATION GRAY." Shouted Hibiki.

"Why is Hibiki at the guild?" I inquired.

"Well after someone hung up the call and Maggie showed up crying, we called Blue Pegasus to help locate you through the lacrima." Explained Gray. Well that is where Maggie went.

Before I could say anything Dai busted though the door. "Well your time is up squirt." He said well kicking me in the stomach. He then hung up the phone and dragged me out of the room to where the other girls are.

**_3 DAYS LATER_**

When I woke up on the 3rd day of our captivity I saw that Lucy had flames around her and Levy had iron surrounding her. Dai picked me up and threw me to the ground with so much force I think he broke my arm and said "Explain."

"Ok Well the dragon Slayer boys in Fairy Tail are Idiots. Levy is Gajeel's mate and Lucy is Natsu's mate. I know because the element that the said dragon slayer will protect their mate when they are in danger until The dragon slayer does realize and mark them as theirs. The element is also 10 ten stronger than usual so you will not be able to touch them." I explain to Dai like he was a baby. He kicked me. Everyone one yelled at him well I sat up and said "Every bruise cut and scrape on me is your death warrant. I know that the people in Fairy Tail are not allowed to kill but my dragon mom can kill, and she is going to be furious." I loved the look on his face. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out if the room. I quickly went into dragon force. My dragon force cannot be noticed. Perks of being an ice dragon slayer. When we got to the room, he threw me against the other wall. He asked, "Who is your dragon Zara?" well kicking me.

Well he picked me up and chained me to the ceiling I said "Glacier the ice dragon of Fiore. The only dragon that has not gone to the Dragon realm." He started using me as a punching bag. After about 15 minutes he took me to the girls. When everyone saw me, I looked at Dai looking ready to cry. After he left, I looked at the girls and said with as much ice as I could, "Dai is an idiot."

"What do you mean Zara?" asked Mira. Out of nowhere lighting came up.

"Well for one Dai is an idiot because I am in dragon force and two Mira Laxus likes you." I said.

**_GRAY'S POV _**

We are right now out-side of the building that the girls are being kept in. I know it is the right building because I heard Zara saying that Natsu and Gajeel also now Laxus are idiots.

All the boys are outside making last minute plans it was decided what boy would take what girl. I was chosen for Zara. Glacier would deal with Dai. I was to tell her telepathically how hurt she was.

Gramps stood up and yelled "Alright boys we got to get the girls back. From the knowledge we have gotten Zara was the only one hurt. Even so more of the girls might have been hurt. So be careful if they are. NOW LET'S GO!"

We all broke the door. Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus sniffed out the girls. They all winced in unison. I saw Glacier storm off. Boy was she furious. We all followed the Dragon slayers to a door that I opened to see all the girls tied up against the wall. Well Zara was in the middle of the room looked at me smiling.

"Zara are you ok?" I ask hoping that she was.

"Well is Glacier going to kill Dai?" she asked. I nodded. She then said "Then Gray I am."

I ran to hug her. I also watched her wince. All the men went to release their assigned girl. When I felt ice, I yelled "RUN!" and they all did. When we got outside, we saw that half the building was gone.

_"How hurt is she Gray?" inquired Glacier telepathically._

_"Torture on level 10 then Kill him." I replied._

I got Zara to Wendy. Once I know that she is getting healed I see all the boys yelling at Glacier to finish him off, so she did. Once she knew Dai was half-dead, she ran up to were Zara was getting healed. Once she was in front of Zara she asked, "What did that man do to you?"

"Glacier remember what you did when you were fighting the dragon hunters." Said Zara.

"Yes… WAIT YOU WENT INTO DRAGON FORCE!" yelled Glacier. Zara nodded as if it was an everyday thing.

"How did icy here go into dragon force?" asked Gajeel well all the dragon slayers came near to hear the tale.

"Well once I was dragged out, I felt heat. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus you are all idiots. So, because I am an ice dragon slayer my body wanted to cool down and the only way was dragon force." Zara explained.

**_ZARA'S POV_**

After my explanation everyone including Glacier was staring at me dumbfounded. A few minutes later I hear Master come near us to talk to Glacier. Master said "Glacier I know that you would love to chat, but I don't think that the council will go down kindly with that idea. In fact," he turned to all the girls "If you don't want the council questioning you, I would leave right now." And everyone scattered. Gray grabbed my hand and we bolted. We made it to the guild in an hour. Gray let me eat supper before dragging me home. When we just got out of the Guild I asked, "Where is Maggie?"

Gray kept on walking when he replied, "She is waiting at home for you."

When we entered our house, I was pushed back out the door by a magenta blob. "ZARA you are ok. I am sorry that I left but I needed help to get you then Gray said I could not come with him to save you." Sobbed Maggie.

"It is ok Maggie I am home, and I won't ever leave you willingly," I said before looking at Gray "or ever unwillingly." Gray smiled and made me go to bed. I was grateful to be home with Maggie. I am also happy that I did not get questioned by the council.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

I was in the guild talking to Wendy when the door opened to show the 3 same council members that tried to arrest me on my first mission.

"We are here to take Zara Fullbuster into custody on the account that she almost killed Dai McKee." Yelled the guy that looked like Everlue. (AN so sorry about spelling it wrong the first time )

"I am so sorry but that is out of the question." Replied Master.

"No, it is not we have got eyewitnesses that an ice dragon almost killed Dai. I also know that Ice dragon slayers can turn into ice Dragons." Argued the Everlue man.

I stood up because I felt Glaciers Magic coming near. "I would agree with you but other than Acnologia there is another dragon walking around Fiore." I stated.

"And who would that be exactly?" inquired the Tallest one of the 3.

Glacier threw opened the door and said "Me Glacier Ice dragon of Fiore's northern mountains and the one who trained Zara in dragon slaying magic. Also, I almost kill Dai because he was the one controlling Delora 21 years ago. He is also in league with Zeref." Stated Glacier her eyes narrowed behind me. I knew why a second later the one who did not talk the whole time grabbed my arm and knocked me out.

**_GRAY'S POV._**

My eyes zoned in on a mark that was on the man who knocked out Zara. I stood up and shouted. "YOU GUY'S ARE NOT FROM THE COUNCIL YOU ARE PART OF TARTAROO'S" At that moment as if they heard my yell in Crocus the rune knights came in. The head of the rune knights said "Arrest all three Tartaroo members and Fairy tail once we have then get the girl to the infirmary." The Tartaroo members tried to run but were met with a raging Glacier and she said, "Hand over Zara and go to the rune knights and you will survive this time." They dropped Zara and went over to the rune knights. I went over to pick up Zara and take her to the infirmary well everyone was busy.

**_ZARA'S POV_**

When I woke up, I found myself in the infirmary. I sat up and saw Gray fast asleep and I saw that it was 7 in the morning. I should wake up Gray but how to do it. I spied a full glass of water. I grabbed it then chilled it. Once I knew it was colder than the mountains, I poured it all on his head. Gray shot up like a rocket and said "Zara why did you do that? I mean I am happy that you are wake but really."

I just laughed. After all the stress of the past 4 days I am happy that I can finally relax.


	4. Battle Of The Bands

I do not own Fairy Tail or Try from P!NK. Also Underlined words is singing. Please read the athors note at the bottom for a challage!

Chapter 4

It has been 3 weeks since I woke up and boy are the council idiots.

Mira came up to me and asked, "Zara would you like to be part of this years battle of the bands?"

"What's battle of the bands?" I inquired.

"Well since we are all done with Gajeel he decided to start a battle of the bands and everyone is saying that you should. Their reason is because if he is defeated, he will not kill you." Stated Mira.

"Ok then if it stops Gajeel from killing my ears then yes. But what do I need to do?" I asked.

"Well. All you have to do it come up with a song that you are willing to perform in front of the guild and whoever has the most cheers win." Explained Mira. I nodded then went on thinking about the song I will make. Then it hit me, and I asked Mira "When will it be?"

"It will be in two weeks so that you have time to make a song." Stated Mira.

"OK thanks Mira." I said as she left. When I went home after lunch, I went to my desk to start writing.

**_1 WEEK LATER _**

Ok I have the lyrics down now I just need the instrumental to go along.

**_6 DAYS LATER_**

Well everyone is here even Gildarts. I am so nervous, but Mira told me that I am 2nd to sing and she also told me that I am the only one competing Gajeel. Great.

Gajeel has been taunting me on how he will win and that I don't stand a chance.

Gajeel walked on stage smirking. I don't even know how to describe how awful it was. I was realized when he walked of stage. Mira came up to me and said "Your up. Good luck Zara."

I walked onto stage and saw that my recording was all ready for me. I pressed play and started to sing

Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing

How it's all turned to lies

Sometimes I think that it's better,

To never ask why

I sang looking at the floor as if in fear. Then my head flew up so fast and I continued singing.

Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

I looked around the room mostly at Mira at this line.

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

More than just a couple times

Why do we fall in love so easy

Even when it's not right.

I shrugged off her look of confusion at Gray and Juvia and continued.

Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

I looked at Juvia and motioned for Lucy to push her into Gray. Then I sang looking at Gray

Ever worry that it might be ruined

And does it make you wanna cry

When you're out there doing what you're doing

Are you just getting by

Tell me are you just getting by, by, by

I strutted across the stage well singing and saw that Gray caught Juvia. Just according to plan.

Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

They started blushing hard. Well I sang the next bit.

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

They started to kiss and Mira fainted as I sang the last line,

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try.

When I got off the stage, I went start for Gray and he asked, "Was that whole song to set me and Juvia up." I nodded and booked it. He was mad at me. I made it to the bar when Gajeel showed up and said, "Mira wants us in the back!" I would not have been worried if not for the look on his face.

When I made it to the backroom. I saw Gajeel's jaw comically hit the floor. Mira walked up to me and said, "Zara you won." I ran out of the room after a quick thanks to Mira to tell Gray.

"Gray guess what I won." I basically tackled him.

"why is that a surprise Zara? You rocked the stage." Replied Gray.

"Well I wrote that song in less than 2 weeks and now Gajeel is banned from singing for 1 year!" I yelled the last part and the whole guild shot up and yelled their happiness.

I went over to Gajeel and said, "Good job."

"You too squirt." Is what he replied with. Wendy then ran over to me and said, "Zara have you done your Christmas shopping it is in less than a month?"

"DARN IT" is what I replied with.

A.N. Now thank you for reading but i have a challenge. If anyone can guess what this story is really about i will post 2 chapters on this story and dragon force all in one day. I will give you a week the winner will go onto my profile. Also if you know me in real life you cannot guess. Have a good day see you in the next chapter.


	5. Zara Bullied

Chapter 5

Wendy and I were running around town looking for presents for everyone. So far, I have half the guild. Wendy only has Team Natsu done. Our Exceed friends were at a meeting with the others so it was just us.

"How on earth do you have half the guild done." Asked Wendy.

"I took in everything they like." I explained briefly. I felt like someone was following us and so did Wendy.

I looked at Wendy and she jumped well I froze whoever was following us to the ground.

We slowly turned around to see "Jellal!" yelled Wendy. She turned to me and said, "He is a friend you can unfreeze him." So, I did.

"Hello Wendy and who are you exactly." Asked the man called Jellal.

"Zara-Zara Fullbuster." I replied.

"Oh, so you are the newest fairy tail member" said Jellal.

"Yes." I replied

"Well I have to go see you Zara, Wendy." And then Jellal left. I then heard the boys come near "Hey there is the baby of Fairy Tail."

"Why is she even in Fairy Tail. She is just a weakling."

"I agree why does she even stick around. All she does is hold everyone back." I could tell they were ready to give me my daily beating. Ever since I woke up people around town have been saying hey there is coma girl. Or hey there is the two-year-old well pointing at me. I know that I should tell someone but ever since the mission incident I felt unsafe around others that are not part of the guild.

Wendy turned to look at me. All she saw was me looking ready to cry. I turned on my heals and ran for home. Leaving a dumbfounded Wendy to go back to the guild. I could not deal with them.

When I got inside the safety of home, I put the presents into my closet and went under my bed. I looked around until I found the crystal. Last time we separated ways Glacier gave me this and said, "If you ever need me just hold onto this and I will come." She was the only one I told about the bulling.

I was about to grab it but Gray walked in calling "Zara are you in here?"

I called back "Yes Gray but I would like to be alone for a little bit."

Gray came up to the door and said "If you need anything just tell me okay. I am going to call the guild. When you ran off you worried Wendy."

"Please tell her I am sorry." I replied and Gray said "Of course Zara." Then he left the door.

I looked at my crystal then Glacier showed up in it.

"Zara are you okay?" whispered glacier. I shook my head.

"What happened? Was it the bullies again?" all I could do was nod.

"I wish I could make all the bullies disappear for you, but I cannot. Just remember what I told you the first time."

"You are here for a reason. You have a purpose that others don't know. Let that reason be your meaning to live." I recited with Glacier. I gave her a small smile.

"Should I tell Gray Glacier." I asked .

"I think that would be the wise thing to do. Did you know that Gray was bullied before you entered the world." I shook my head.

"I am going to go tell him bye Glacier."

"Bye Zara" replied Glacier before the crystal went back to normal.

I left my room and said "Gray where are you?"

He replied with "I am in the kitchen Zara."

I went to Gray and said "Gray I have not been honest with you."

"What do you mean Zara?" he asked.

"Well ever since the new members came. I have been getting bullied." I said.

"So that is the reason you ran off. Wendy heard them but thought they were talking about a different member." Replied Gray.

"Yeah and I have not been hiding my feeling from everyone. I have been talking to Glacier since it started." I told him not wanting him to be mad at me for hiding my feelings from everyone.

"Okay that is really good Zara but who are the boys?" asked Gray. He was going to hate the answer.

"Jacob and Erikson." I said.

"The new members." I nodded. "I am sorry but Zara we have to tell Gramps."

"What? Why?" I was in shock. I did not need the whole guild to know that I was bullied.

"We need to tell him because it is against the Fairy Tail Rules Zara. Also, Gramps will eventually find out and be mad at us for not telling him." Darn you Gray now I can't disagree.

"Fine!" I said Gray then got up.

"Come on Zara we have to go well nobody that will tell is there okay." Said Gray walking to the front door.

"Okay Gray." I got up and Joined him.

During our walk to the guild I heard only because of my dragon slayer hearing

"Hey, look It is the baby."

"She is such a baby that she has Gray Fullbuster following her."

"Hey, did you hear that after she woke up, she took control of leading Avatar to bring Zeref back."

We were at the guild by that point and almost everyone was gone other than Mira and the rest of team Natsu including Wendy. We waved as we passed then Gray asked Mira "Is Gramps here Mira?"

"Yes, he is in his office." Replied Mira. We said thanks then went up to the office.

Gray knocked and we heard Master say "Come in."

"Hey Gramps!" said Gray. Well I said, "Hello Master."

"Hello, Gray Zara, what can I help you with?" asked Master. I looked at Gray as if saying 'I did not want to do this, so you are speaking.' He got the memo and said, "Zara has been getting bullied by Jacob and Erikson."

Master then turned to me and asked, "Is this true Zara?"

I nodded. Master then asked, "How long have they been bulling you?"

I had to speak. "Since I met them."

"So that us 2 weeks of bulling, and you are 14 well they are 18. Well then Gray they are to be put in front of Mira and Ezra well they are being informed of the situation the next time they are in the building." Replied Master. Gray nodded and before we left, I said, "The names are not the only thing they do." Gray turned to me in shock.

"What do you mean Zara?" asked Master.

I wiped the make-up I put on my arm to reveal bruises and cuts. All in the room could tell that they were from being attacked magically.

"Did you tell Glacier about this to Zara?" asked a worried Gray. I shook my head.

"Why did you not tell anyone Zara?" asked Master.

"They said if I did, they would hurt me worse than they already are." I said barely stopping myself from crying.

"It is ok Zara." Said Gray. He was trying to calm me down. It worked. Within 15 minutes I was calmed down.

"Well then that has brought another rule broken. So, its Ezra, Mira and being kicked out of the guild." Said Master calmly but his eyes said anything but calm.

"Okay then Master we will be off Good bye." And with that statement we left his office to see the two boys there. Gray went and told master that they had come, and I went to get Ezra and Mira together. It was easy I told Ezra that I would buy her a strawberry cake if she came to the bar. When we got to the bar Master had come out and everyone one but Ezra shivering at the look, he was down casting on us.

"Jake and Erikson to the bar now." Said master as the said boys ran to the bar.

Master shrunk back to size as he said, "I have been informed that these 2 boys have been verbally and physically hurting our nakama." At that team Natsu plus Wendy gasped. They just crossed a line with the She-devil and Titiana.

Ezra was the first to speak, "Who did they hurt exactly Master." She said it with so much calm anger that the boys looked ready to run.

"They hurt Zara. In both ways. These boys have lost our trust." Replied Master.

"Oh, your silly boys are you not." Said Mira with her famous devil smile.

"Who told you it was us Master." Said Jake.

"The Fullbuster's when they came to the office it was just about the verbal bulling, she has been receiving but right before they were about to leave Zara admitted to being physically bullied as well." Said Master. Well both boys stared at me with a look that scared me.

"So as punishment you will both be kick out of the guild and Ezra and Mira can do what they like for 30 minutes." Said Master. The boys were shaking but they could not move for when they were receiving their punishment, I did freeze floor up to their knees.

Gray then Turned to me and said, "Go into the infirmary Where Wendy can heal you."

I nodded and said, "Thank you Gray." Then I made my way up and within 15 minute of the boys' torture Wendy came. When she saw me, she said, "I saw everything but why did you not come to me if you needed healing."

I already had my answer. "I did not want Carla questioning me." She just nodded in understanding.

When she was done healing me, she said, "Master told me on my way up is that when I was done healing you could go down and hit them or something."

I nodded. Then I made my way downstairs to see to bruised boys still stuck to the floor. I made my way over to them raising the level, so the ice encased their hands. I walked over and slapped them across the faces and said, "I forgive you but when I release you. You might want to run because everyone here is angry at you." I released them and they ran with everyone following them out of the guild. Natsu following with a Fire iron dragon first ready.

After that I went home with Gray next to me. I was tired emotionally and physically. So, when I went to bed, I instantly fell asleep.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

By the time that Gray and I got to the guild for breakfast almost everyone had heard of the events of last night. People said that they knew something was not right with them but half the boys did not believe it so Ezra had to tell them it was true before they believed it.

Gray and I went to go sit down at the table that team Natsu was talking in whispers. Mira called me over when she saw that I entered the building. So, I went to her and she explained "Team Natsu are having a team meeting about something at the moment." I nodded to show that I understood. I then ordered "Mira can I have-" "3 pancakes. 2 eggs 4 strips of bacon and a chocolate milkshake." I stared at her in shock. She just laughed and said, "It is what you order every day." I smiled as she brought out my order. After I finished my pancakes Team Natsu came up to me and Natsu said "Zara would you like to join team Natsu?" I dropped my fork in shock. The whole guild went quiet. Somebody yelled "OH COME ON NATSU WE WERE GOING TO ASK?" Natsu yelled back "LET ZARA ANSWER ASLACK."

"Are you sure you want me?" I asked.

"Of course, we want you on our team or else why would we ask." Said Lucy well smiling.

"Then okay then." I said just as Mira appeared with another fork as mine fell onto the ground.

"Thank you, Mira." I said as I continued eating my breakfast.

"So after we all eat breakfast let's go on a mission to celebrate." Suggested Ezra. Everyone nodded. Everyone went and ordered food and Gray dragged me and my chocolate milkshake to team Natsu's table.

When we finished Ezra went to pick the mission. It so exciting my first mission as part of Team Natsu.

"Okay I have the mission picked out it is an escort mission. We leave now." We all got up and left. I had the feeling like someone was following us but I shook it off.

AFTER A 4 HOUR TRAIN RIDE

I hope I can do this. I won't mess it up. On the ride here I looked at the poster and it was a lot of jewel. 1 000 000 jewels exactly. We went straight to the client's house. When Ezra knocked on the door. I stood still. The person we were to escort was the person who kidnapped me 21 years ago' daughter. I put on my fake smile and said "Hello I am"

"Zara Fullbuster, I know my mom won't shut up about you." She interrupted me.  
"Well I hope it was all good stuff." I said.

"I hope you are not going to be in the car with me." She spat at me.

"Do not worry I will be protecting the outside of the car ma'am." I already hate her.

"In fact, we should leave as soon as possible." Suggested Ezra.

"Yes, I agree I want The blue hair man in the car with me the rest of you outside." She ordered.

"Alright ma'am but first you should know our names. I am Gray Fullbuster Zara's older brother." Said Gray as if I am not having a fling with you.

"I am Ezra Scarlett." Said Ezra.

"Hi I am Lucy Heartphilia. This pink head idiot next to me is Natsu Dragneel." Said Lucy.

"Okay then let's go Gray I want you in the vehicle." Ordered Ms. Bossy Pants.

"Let's go then. " I said hoping that the feeling as if someone else was watching would go away.

GRAY'S POV

I really hate this woman.

"So Gray why do you hang out with that little brat." She asked talking about Zara.

"You mean Zara. Ma'am she is my little sister and I am her legal guardian." I explained.

"Why do you not hang out with me." She asked.

"One is because I just met you and I have responsibilities." I said with as much exaggeration on the word responsibilities.

"We are here." Said Ezra.

"May I help you out of the car Ma'am." I ask out of being of being polite.

"No, I am quite capable of doing it myself." She then stormed out.

"Good Job Gray I really wanted to see her annoyed." Said a very please Zara.

"All I did was reject her attempts at of me dating her." I said with a laugh.

ZARA'S POV

I really was glad that Gray was able to laugh. I had to deal with her swearing at me telepathically. I must tell Gray. I am done with people calling out false hoods about people they just met.

"Hey Gray. I have something to tell you about her." I said

"Yes Zara." Replied Gray.

"She can talk to people telepathically." I said.

"How do you know?" asked Gray.

"She was using it to hurt my feeling well swearing. And calling me a slut." I said wincing at the word.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" everyone was staring.

"Yes, Gray she did I just though you should know." I said quickly.

"I hope you know that we all think highly about you. You showed Gajeel on that stage. You told us that you were being physically bullied. You are braver than most in the guild." I almost started crying of happiness. I ran and gave Gray a hug. He returned it happily.

"Time for us to go!" said Ezra after getting our pay for the escort mission.

On the ride back we laughed at her attempt to flirt with Gray and one he told them about the woman calling me a brat everyone yelled in protest. I love this guild. They are so fiercely protective of their friends which I am so grateful about that fact.


	6. Fairy Tails Disbandment

**Now this will most likely be one of 2 updates i can make this week.**

Chapter 6

When we got back, I was very rested and ready to freeze the floor because I heard a lot of yelling. When we entered the Guild, Mira came up to us and said, "I am so sorry to be the one to break the news to you, but master disbanded the guild." Explained Mira.

I got so mad that I froze the floor so everyone could shut up and asked Master "Why do you have to disband and please do not try lying. Glacier taught me how to use my magic to tell if someone is Lying."

"I will tell you Zara but please come to my office." He said sadden.

"Okay Master but why only me?" I asked again well heading to his office.

"Only you because you will understand where others cannot." He replied.

It took 30 minutes for him to explain his reason for disbanding. I understood perfectly. He was trying to protect us. I stood up and gave him a hug well saying, "You were like the father that I never got."

I left the office to see that Gray left after giving Mira a note saying to give it to me. It read:

_Dear Zara,_

_I am so sorry about leaving you without saying good-bye, but you will better off without me. I know that you must be mad but this way I cannot drag you down. I also know that you will make a name for yourself in a way only you can. I will never forget you._

_From Your Loving Brother_

_Gray._

I was in tears. He would not drag me down he would lift me up. He would help me. I then heard Levy talking about Tartaroo. They were apparently attacking Fiore.

I stormed out. I must defeat Tartaroo. I went to their Building. I fought every one of them all my rage was being released to the men who hurt the innocent. I then ran into a man that looked like Gray.

"Zara you have grown quite nicely." I notice that there was a magical mark around his neck.

"Who are you and how do you know my name." I spat.

"Oh, dear I hoped you would notice. I am your father." He stated.

"Why are you still alive then? I thought you were killed! Gray told me that you were killed!" I yelled well roundhouse kicking him.

"I was killed but a monster found me and brought me back." He said it as if he did not care about his children.

"So, did you forget that you had 2 children that needed you?" He may look like my father but that will not stop me. I did a nasty uppercut to the man's Jaw.

"No, although I am shocked that my daughter could throw that kind of punch." He said. I was so fed up that I did the first spell that came to my mind "ICE DRAGON ROAR!" I knocked him down.

I walked up to him and asked, "Then why -if you knew we were alive- did you not come looking for us?"

"I did not come for you because I thought that you would be better off without me and I have been trying to destroy this place for you." He looked so desperate.

"Okay what is it with my family who thinks that everyone would be better without them in the others life!" I exclaimed well stamping on his chest.

When he caught his breathe from my stamping he asked, "What do you mean Zara?"

"What I mean is that is exactly what Gray said in the note he left for me." I said well pulling him back up and slapping him.

"Gray left you. No on the spell we put on you Gray should have not been able to leave you of his own will unless you were 18 years-old." Great now my father was ranting

"What spell?" I asked.

"When Deloria attacked your mother and I put a spell on you that you could not separate under you own will until you Zara were 18." He did not know what year it is does he.

"Dad how old do I look?" I asked.

"Why Zara? You look of the age 14." Okay he did see that I looked 14.

"Dad When I was 2, I was kidnapped and put under the spell Eien no nemuri for 21 years." I explained. He was shaking his head.

"No that was not supposed to happen." There he goes ranting Dad.

"Dad come with me so I can say good-bye after I defeat the monster who kept you to long in this world." He nodded and we found him in a matter of 5 minutes

(**A.N. I am so sorry, but I do not like writing about these kinds of fights.**)

_**AFTER THE FIGHT**_

I ran to my dad.

"Dad." I ran and gave him a hug.

"Zara your mom and I are very proud of you. Also, my magic will go to Gray so if you see him please tell him that he is now a devil slayer. After of course you slap him senseless." I nodded then he disappeared.

I went back to the home Gray and I shared. I was exhausted. I saw a note on the kitchen table and when I read it. I was shocked. It was from a very famous manager for singers and she want to make me the next big thing.

"So, That is what you meant Gray by make a name for yourself in a way only you can." I smiled and rung the number on the letter.

"Hello." Said my hopefully new manager.

"Hello this is Zara Fullbuster."

"Oh, Miss Fullbuster I see you got my note."

"Yes, I did."

"Perfect! When are you free next so we can get you a concert and make you famous"

"I am free whenever."

"What about your Guild?" Oh, no one knows yet.

"Fairy Tail disbanded."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that."

"It is fine our Master had a very good reason."

"Ok but because I doubt you want anyone you don't like finding you would you like a stage name?"

"Yes please."

"Okay what would you like it to be."

"Ice Fairy."

"Oh, so is ice your magic?" she asked. I am starting to really like this woman.

"Yes, I am an Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Okay I got your first concert it is in 2 weeks in Crocus."

"Perfect I will have a song ready. Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later."

Well time to get writing.

**Sorry if it seems short but i am at my grandparents. So any way if you were wondering how Zara could Defeat most of Tartaroo's it was because she just lost everything she loved. Her Guild her brother. Would you not go on a rampage. Another reason was because she was fighting for those she loves and in my story that is more powerful than Dragon Force.**


	7. GMG

**Italics are words to a song. I do not own Demons that is by ****Imagine****Dragons. I also don't own don't worry about a thing that is from the movie sing. If you want to here the songs that i use in this story. Just go onto google play music and look up I REMEMBER just like how i showed it. Any way enjoy this chapter.**

It is the 4th day of GMG and I am thinking about Fairy Tail. It has been almost a year since Fairy Tail disbanded. Almost a year since I last saw Gray. A lot has changed since Fairy Tail disbanded. One of those things is that I am famous. Another Maggie came back from her trip to find her parents. She was successful. Any way yes, I Zara Fullbuster am Famous. Apparently Gray video taped my singing at the guild and sent it to a manager so I could have a singing career. Speaking of which I am in Crocus to sing at the last days intermission of GMG and be a judge on the 4th day. Every time I sing, I hope someone from Fairy Tail will realize that it is me Zara on stage. So far no one has found out. Which is a shock because my name is Ice Fairy.

"Zara!" yelled Maggie as she flew to me.

"Did you find anyone?" I have been sending Maggie out to see if anyone came.

"Yes, I did!" She was in my face now. We were both , excited.

"Who did you find?" I asked.

"I found Lucy. She is Talking to The annoying reporter saying that he will nail an interview on you." I scoffed. He has been bugging me for over 3 months now.

"Well Maggie I am so sorry to leave you here but..." "You need to keep a low cover." I felt so bad.

"It is okay plus I left you something in the fridge." Maggie quickly said good bye and flew straight for the fridge. Time to be over happy. I slipped on my mask. So that I can keep my identity a secret I always wear a mask.

LUCY'S POV

Jason needs to learn to stop bugging famous people. I am right now waiting for the GMG to start. I see that The Ice Fairy is in the Judges box today. For some reason she looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. PLEASE WELCOME OUR SPECIAL GUEST THE ICE FAIRY." Yelled Mako the mascot. At the mention of the Ice Fairy everyone started screaming. I have been too busy to go to one of her concerts but apparently, she sounds amazing.

"So, Ice Fairy who are you wishing to win?" asked Chapati Lola.

"I do not know they all have very good fighters." The Ice Fairy replied.

No way that cannot be… could it be… No wonder she dismisses Jason she is waiting for other Fairy tail members. Good idea Zara.

"That is very true. But here is the Question everyone is wondering. Were you ever part of a guild?"

"Yes, I was but I will not disclose the name. I will if they find me first." Sneaky Zara. You already know that I am in town. So, you were waiting for someone to come to your concerts.

"Alright then onto the Games. The Challenge of today is Hide and Seek. Ice Fairy would you like to explain the rules?" asked Chapati Lola. Ice Fairy or should I say Zara waited for the members of the guilds to be on the floor.

"Sure, The rules are simple you will be put in a maze and in the span of 1 hour. Whoever has the most Hit points wins. How you get the hit points is simple. You simply attack the others that are in the maze until they are down for longer than 30 seconds or you make it to the end of the maze." Zara how I wish I knew telepathy.

"AND THEIR Off." Yelled Chapati Lola.

"As we see Rufus has discovered that he cannot teleport to the end of the maze." Said Zara well trying not to laugh.

ZARA'S POV

I know that Lucy realized that it is me under the mask. I know because she keeps looking at me. I try to and fail to hide my laughter at Lucy's thought's. Yes, I can use my telepathy to read others minds.

At the end of the challenge it ended up being Sabretooth that won. Trust me I don't know how. Because Rufus could not teleport anywhere.

We were to take a hour long break. I could see Lucy. She was chilling outside of my trailer. I could also see Maggie she was trying to hide from Lucy. I smiled at her attempt.

Lucy walked up to me and said, "Hello Ice Fairy may I have a chat with you."

"Are you trying to get an interview?" I had to ask even though I know she was not.

"No actually I think you might have seen some of my old friends." She said. I knew what she was hinting.

"Sure, than if it is about your friends then I will gladly help you." I then lead her into my trailer.

"So, Zara you became famous. You know that even without your singing career. You are famous for defeating Tartaroo's as soon as Fairy Tail Disbanded." She stated as if it was a really big deal.

"Well I needed a job that would let me travel to look for the others." I said well taking my mask off. Maggie flew into Lucy.

"Hi Maggie." Said Lucy.

"Hi Lucy. I missed you." Stated Maggie. Lucy replied by hugging her tighter.

"How did you defeat them they are apparently really powerful?" asked Lucy.

"Well I had just lost the first place I can remember calling home. Then Gray thinks he would drag me down. Would you not be raging. I also heard Levy talking about Tartaroo's. I was so fed up and needed to vent some steam on them. They were hurting innocent people. I also found out that my dad was being used as a puppet." I explained.

"Wow that is a good enough answer." Replied Lucy.

"Yes, and because I know that you have been looking for Fairy Tail members. Please when you find Gray do not tell him that I am the Ice Fairy." I stated.

"Why?" I need to tell so that she will promise to do it.

"I don't want him to know because I want him to use his brain and see that because he left my anxiety has gotten worse. I need him to see that I needed him when he left." I was close to tears. Lucy came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I understand Zara. I promise to not to tell Gray that you are the Ice Fairy." I smiled up at her and she returned it.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, I am singing my top hit Demons for intermission." I replied.

"Perfect so I will see you tomorrow." Lucy then got up and left.

"Zara it is late, and you need your sleep." Yelled Maggie. I then realized that we talked the rest of the day away

"Coming Maggie." I then went to my bed. I thought of Fairy Tail as I fell asleep

IN ZARA'S DREAM

I was back at Fairy Tail. It looked the same as the last time I was here. The only difference is that everyone was avoiding me.

I went up to the bar to see Mira was also ignoring me. Gray then came up to me and said "I can't believe you. You thought singing your heart out was the way to bring Fairy Tail back. We had to gather everyone well you just stood on a stage and sang. Your weak!"

I could not deal with this torture. Then I remembered this was just a dream. I looked Gray right in the eyes and said "I know I am weak. We all have our weaknesses. Mine is trust since you Gray Fullbuster left me when I needed you most. So, who is weaker the man who left his only living family or the one who tried to her full capabilities to find her family!" I yelled the last part. Everyone turned to me as I continued "Just because you all hate me does not mean that you can treat me this way. Honestly, I thought Fairy Tail acted better than this. If this is what Fairy Tail has become, then I want out."

END OF DREAM

I woke up and saw that in 30 minute I had to be at the stadium to sing. Time to show them my Demons.

I was going to the stadium with my mask on. I thought that I smelt Natsu so well heading to the stadium I telepathically said to Natsu "Are you in Crocus?"

"Darn can you smell me?"

I replied with "Yes Natsu and do you want to bring Fairy Tail back?"

"No duh'." Is what he replied with.

"Ok just get to the stadium and I will make a fairy Tail mark out of ice and you set it on fire."

"Alright I am all fired up."

"Natsu I have to tell you something for when we find Gray."

"What is it Zara?"

"You cannot tell him that I am the Ice Fairy got it."

"YES MA'AM!"

"Good now get ready."

I was at the stadium and I heard people yelling for me. Well let's give them what they want.

I went on stage. Everyone was yelling. I heard the music start so I started singing.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

I imagined Gray in front of me.

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wrote this song for him after all. I started to pace the stage.

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

I paused my pacing to look around as if I was searching for a place to hide.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

I made castles put of ice. Everyone was in awe.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

My ice castles burst to now look like everyone's fears. It was tricky but I managed it.

When the curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

At that point the lights dimmed out.

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

I made a mess in the air out of ice. Training is coming in handy now.

Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

At this point the ice was hiding me as I climbed up a stair case I made.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

No one could see me but saw that my shield was forming into a castle.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At this point I jumped and broke me ice castle. It my favourite move. I made the shard stay in the air.

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

I let the ice shards fall this made it look like it was snowing.

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

I made a path leading to the sky.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

I ran well singing as if I was running away from something. Then I jumped.

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

I landed perfectly without hurting myself. Mako then came up to me and said that a guild was still missing so I should sing another song. I nodded to him. I looked at the audience and yelled "Who would like to know my favourite guild. Everyone screamed a yes. I then gave the crew for I'll stand by you.

_Yeah, everybody's got a thing_

_But some don't know how to handle it_

_Always reaching out in vain_

_Just taking the things not worth having but_

I made a ribbon out of ice and started twirling it around.

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

_'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

_When you check it out, oh_

The ice ribbon made it snow around the whole stadium

_They say your style of life's a drag_

_And that you must go other places_

_Just don't you feel too bad_

I made the snow form a smiley face then it burst everywhere.

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_

_'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

_When you check it out_

_When you get it off your trip_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

I made a huge piece of ice appear. It looked like I was showcasing it

_Come on, everybody needs a change_

_A chance to check out the new_

_But you're the only one to sees_

_The changes you take yourself through_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The piece of ice turned into a map of Fiore.

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

I started to dance. No certain steps just me having fun.

_Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

_Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

_Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

_Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

I stopped and started form the Guilds want… to be number 1.

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

_'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

_When you check it out_

_When you get it off your trip_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

_'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

_When you check it out_

_Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

_'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you_

I started dancing again well gathering my magic power to make Fairy Tails calling card.

_Oh _

_Oh oh don't you worry 'bout a thing_

I then made a huge Fairy Tail mark and it lit on fire.

Everyone heard Natsu yell "FAIRY TAIL! IS COMING BACK!"

I saw the judges talking then Mako came up to me and said, "The judges would like to talk to you." Great I just must deal with the judges now. I went up to where the judges were

"Were you a member of Fairy Tail?" asked Chapati Lola.

I decided to annoy them, "Maybe I was?"

It worked. Chapati Lola said "It is a yes or no question."

"Fine yes I was." I will not tell him what member.

"Did you know Zara Fullbuster?" ok I know the mask hide my face, but it should be obvious to tell that I am Zara.

"Yes, I did." I replied with.

"If you see her tell her that the king wants to see her." I swear this guy is blind.

"Alright if I do see her I will tell her."

"Good now go bring Fairy Tail back." I decided to leave to find Natsu and Lucy. I see them talking well more like arguing.

"What on earth is going on here?" I asked with my glare set on my face.

"NOTHING MA'AM!" they bath exclaimed.

"Good now lets go see Wendy. I have to be there any way."

"Zara what guild is Wendy in?" asked Lucy.

"Lamia scale."


	8. Lamia scale

**I do not own Bad ****Influence****. That belongs To PINK. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 8

"Lamia scale really why did she go there?" yelled Natsu.

"Well Natsu if you stop and think. You would under stand that all of her Fairy Tail friends went their different ways and she had a friend in Lamia scale now let's go." I explained to the dense boy.

"Hey where is Gray I have not seen him since I left the guild to train? I thought he would be with you?" asked Natsu. I stopped in my tracks holding back tears.

"Zara do you want me to tell him?" asked Lucy.

"No' I will." I then turned to Natsu pulling out the note from a year ago. "Gray left me. All he left for me was this note. I will not let you read it, but it basically says that I would be better off without him." I turned around. I could not handle it.

"HE DID WHAT?!" exclaimed Natsu.

"That is why I don't want you to tell him. He left so he will have to be the one to figure it out." I resumed walking. I stopped a good 50 feet away from Crocus and made bikes for us to all ride on.

"Get on they will take us to Lamia scale." So, they did.

After about 15 minutes we were at the Lamia guild. I instructed the others to go watch well I got ready to sing and find Wendy.

"Hello, you must be the Ice Fairy." Said Toby.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Perfect you will be after the sky goddesses." Said Lyon.

"Perfect I will go and get ready." I said before I left them.

I saw Wendy and Sherria get off the stage. I quickly told them the song I wanted to sing.

I got onto the stage and everyone was screaming. I smiled well I started to sing.

_Alright sir_

_Sure I'll have another one it's early_

_Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)_

_Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)_

_Trust me_

Everyone was in shock when a drink that look like what I just sang came on an ice tray it flew right to Lucy. She scowled at me. i smile innocently. Natsu laughed his head off.

_I'm the instigator of underwear_

_Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)_

_I'm always on a mission from the get-go (get-go)_

_So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon_

_It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life)_

I started make clones everywhere as soon as they got to the audience the flew into a million piece.

I started to look flirty. On guy had the nerve to come up onto the stage to ask me out.

_You, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_You, you, you_

I pushed him off the stage and his reaction was hilarious.

_Alright ma'am (ma'am)_

_Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)_

_He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out_

_He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down_

_This happens all the time_

I made the man fly up and made him land on a random house.

_I'm a story to tell the alibi_

_They wanna go home I asked them (why)_

_It's daylight (not night)_

_They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)_

_It gets to be too much sometimes_

_It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)_

I made ice paper that flew to everyone. Everyone was screaming.

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!_

_I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!_

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops, nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you_

_I started acting like a drunk everyone laughed._

_I'm off to see the doctor_

_I hope she has a cure_

_I hope she makes me better_

_What does that even mean? (we don't know!)_

I looked at Wendy who by now has realized it was me and she looked very confused. I made her ice paper saying where to meet me after I was done singing.

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!_

_I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!_

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops, nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you_

Wendy nodded. I smiled and started to point to random people making them fly in the sky, but I made sure that they were never hurt.

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!_

_I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!_

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops, nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!_

_I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!_

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops, nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you_

_And you_

_I'm a good excuse_

_To be a bad influence on you, and you, and you_

I ended the song. It was fun but I need to go to the outside of town.

I made a bike on the stage and rode off it making a path for me to get to the edge of town where Wendy was waiting.

WENDY'S POV

15 minutes that is how long I waited for Zara. I knew she was the Ice Fairy. The reason is that Sherria kept playing her songs. Gray must not like that men are going up to her well she is performing. Speaking of Gray I wonder where he is, I did not smell him there. Then again there were a ton of people.

"Hello are you Wendy Marvell?" asked Zara.

"Of course, I am Wendy Marvell. Ice Fairy." I replied. We stared at each other dead in the eyes. After about 5 minutes we broke off laughing.

"I am so sorry Wendy but if we want to speak without all this formality we must go." Said Zara. I nodded and we went on a walk to outside of town. We were about a ¼ of a kilometre when we stopped.

"So, how have you been Zara?" I asked.

"Good as I can honestly." Replied Zara with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that Zara? And where is Gray?" I asked truly wondering where the oldest Fullbuster is.

"Gray left me. He left a note with Mira for me and left. Also because of his stupid actions I defeated a whole stinking group of demons." She sounded mad.

"Yeah I heard about that. Can I see the note? If it is no problem of course." I asked.

"Sure. I won't let Natsu see it because he would burn the thing, but I know that I can trust you." She said well handing me the note.

I was in shock. Gray was acting as if he was not good enough to have Zara as his sister. I so want to scold him.

"I am so sorry, but I can read you mind. Glacier has been giving me lessons. Also, you will have to get in line. Lucy has already called dibs and Natsu said that when Lucy was done, he was going to bash his head in." stated Zara.

"Wow he did dumb messed up didn't he?" I said.

"Yes so when we go get him don't tell him that I am the ice Fairy." Oh, no I don't want to leave Lamia scale.

"I am sorry, but I do not want to leave Lamia Scale." I replied.

"Don't worry I understand but please think about it. It would not be the Fairy Tail I know without you." I smiled at her. She was really understanding. I hope Gray knows what he did. I know that I do not like fighting but Gray deserves a sky dragons wing attack.

GRAY'S POV

I am in a boring meeting. We were talking about how we would bring Zeref back. They are idiots. I saw Zeref at the S-class test. The meeting was now finished. I went to my room. When I enter, I hear the others playing some girls singing. She sounded like Zara, but I knew better. Zara had been singing for a year now and that is to quick to get famous.

I peaked my head out the door to see the others planning to kidnap the Ice Fairy. They wanted her music just for themselves. They actually had the boss's approval to keep her alive. I need to report this to Ezra. I grab a communication Lacrima.

"Hello Gray, any new news.?" Asked Ezra.

"Yes, we have a location and they are planning to kidnap the new pop star." I quickly said.

"The Ice Fairy." Stated Ezra.

"Yes, and the location is Malba City." I replied.

"Malba City. Got it and we also must protect The Ice Fairy. I will tell Jellal. Be safe Gray."

"Yes Ma'am." Then I hung up. I readied myself to go to sleep. It was next to impossible because of the Music playing. The only one of her songs I like is Demons. Because it describes this place and my life. At about at 12 in the middle of the night I finally fell asleep

**So, we got to see what Gray is up to. How do like the story so far. Please leave a review. **


	9. Zara and Grays Fight

**Chapter 9**

ZARA'S POV.

We were on our way to the hotel when we heard screams. Natsu, Lucy and I all whipped around and ran to the chaos. When we got there we saw that the dark Guild Orochi's Fin was attacking. Lucy and I went to go help keep the monsters at bay well Natsu went straight to the monster Tamer.

Lyon saw us coming and asked, "Are you guys coming to help us?" Then he had the same flashback as Gray.

I rolled my eyes. I went over and after a few minutes of fighting to keep my sort of brother safe he woke up. "Zara?" I was grateful for all the noise.

"Yes, Lyon how have you been? Ready to get these guys out of the way" I asked well looking at his confused face.

"What oh yeah, Sure but after we need to talk." Demanded Lyon.

"Yes, remember to use both hands." I yelled well I cleared out a 3rd of the group.

Lyon just laughed at me. Little did he know that during their talk she would be scolding him for the whole 30 minutes.

I saw that Natsu was beating the guy to a pulp. I yelled out "STOP STALLING NATSU THE LONGER YOU FIGHT BLUE NOTE THE LONGER YOU WILL BE FROZEN IN ONE SPOT!"

I heard Natsu yell back "YES MA'AM!" and he finished it off. I went over to Lyon to see him looking very confused.

"So, from the look on your face you did not have the same memories as Gray?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw you and Glacier being killed before the flash back."

"Okay then WHY ON EARTHLAND DID YOU TRY TO DEFEAT DELIORA YOU IDIOT! THERE WAS A STINKING GOOD REASON FOR UR DOING THAT AND YOU JUST GO AND MELT HER YOU ARE A HUGE IDIOT WHEN GLACIER GETS TO YOU. BE READY FOR A LOT MORE YELLING!"

"Okay Zara I got it." Then he jumped out of his skin when he heard Glacier yelling at him. I laughed and walked off to see that Wendy and Sherria were talking.

Not wanting to disturb them I went to see Natsu. The said mage was telling Lucy that Blue note was nothing. I walked up to him and said, "If he was nothing then why did you take 15 minutes?" Natsu looked shocked in himself.

"15 Minutes I was going for 5" said an exasperated Natsu.

Lucy and I just laughed when Wendy came over.

"Hey guys Zara can I talk to you?" asked Wendy as she came near. I nodded and when we where out of Dragon slayer ear shot Wendy said "I have decided to go back to Fairy Tail."

"Really? I am so glad." I said well Wendy smiled.

"I will make sure you can still visit though because I know you are going to miss it here." At that Wendy and I walked back to the others who were planning where to go next.

"On my way to Crocus I decided to take a detour to see a village in rain. Thing was that it was a sunny day and I also felt Juvia's magical signature." I stated.

"Well let's Go Wendy are you coming?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, I am because I want to see all of my friends." Said Wendy with a huge smile on her face.

"Guys just a warning on the way there I will be training. I have been trying to get into Gray's mind." I said.

"Why would you want to get into his mind?" asked Natsu.

"It is obvious Natsu. She is worried about her brother. Imagine if you had the power to talk to others telepathically and Igneel just left you would you not do the same?" asked a very annoyed Lucy.

"yeah." Admitted Natsu.

"Ok then we have to take the train." I said to Natsu's distress.

We were 15 minutes into the train ride when I decided to train. I focused all my magic power to try to talk to Gray.

"Hello Gray, can you hear me?" I asked telepathically.

"Zara is that you?" Gray asked back. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I am totally Glacier here to scold you on leaving your sister." I stated sarcastically.

"Would not be surprising Zara. How have you been?" inquired Gray.

"Fine how about you?" I replied with.

"I have been doing my best."

"OK Gray time to get to the point. WHY ON EARTH DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU?" I scolded him.

"I know I was an idiot but right now Zara I am in a situation that I can not get out of!" Gray said.

"Yeah do you know who defeat tartaroo's Gray?" I asked annoyed.

"You did although no one knows how." Stated Gray.

"I did it because I just lost my first home after being under Eien no nemuri for 21 years. I also just lost my brother. Yeah, I needed to vent then I heard Levy talking about Tartaroo attacking innocent people. Do you know who I fought up in there Guild?" I asked my voice getting more and more annoyed.

"No, I do not." Admitted Gray.

"I had to fight our dad. He was being used as a puppet and he was weakening the guild from inside. I had to see him die all over again. And another thing is that the spell they cast on use was proven defective because you were supposed to be unable to leave me until I was 21. But Eien no nemuri ruined that. Also, I bet you have black marking all around your body." I stated.

"Yes, and how did you know?" Gray asked.

"I know because those marking were on dad; he was a demon slayer a power passed on when the older man dies the oldest boy will receive that powers." I stated like I was talking to a 3-year-old.

"Oh, I am a demon slayer." Said Gray

Yep and if you are wondering no, I will not tell you were I am because you will have to use your own brain to figure it out." I stated.

"Please Zara I want to be with you, but Ezra made me go on this stupid mission." Begged Gray.

"If it is so stupid maybe you would have finished it by now." I snapped back.

"Look Zara I am sorry. You are the most important person in my life, but this would put you in danger. I promised Mom and Dad that I would keep you safe and I have failed so far." Replied Gray.

"No, you did not! If it were not for you I most likely be dead right now." I stated getting annoyed.

"I should have not forgotten you in the first place." Yelled Gray.

"You did it for a good reason. Why can't you see that. I tried to get to you as fast as I could because I wanted to truly know what is like having a family and I loved it. I kept an eye out for you were ever I went. If you do ever find me, I hope you will be able to act like a brother instead of a coward." I broke the connection then I felt Lucy hugging me.

"You had a fight, didn't you?" asked Lucy. I nodded. "It's ok what was it about?"

I willed my self to speak and I did "He said that by leaving me he was keeping me safe and I disagreed. He said that Ezra sent him on a mission and wanted to be with me and I got annoyed." I started to cry at that moment and 15 minute later I fell asleep.

GRAY'S POV.

I felt horrible about fighting Zara. She had a point, but Ezra said that no one could come. I already dealt with Glacier but hearing Zara say hurt a lot more and she won't tell me where she is. I wish I did not have to this but only 1 week left.

I investigated my room to see that the others decided to redecorate. With The Ice Fairy posters. I looked at her disc . it was full of songs that sound a lot like my life. The top 3 were

Demons

Don't you worry 'bout a thing

Bad Influence.

Yikes these all sound like Zara. But Zara would not be the Ice Fairy singing a flirty song like Bad Influence. Right?

BACK TO ZARA'S POV.

Maggie just caught up with us. She was disappointed in me for not informing her that I was leaving. I felt bad about forgetting her. She forgave me. I then decided to start writing another song. I started to think about how I felt with everyone sleeping on the train I was feeling alone. It was so quiet that I could hear my echo. I started writing my new song. Unlike the songs I have written before this was slower. I started humming a good tune for the song well I wrote. I decided to put my mask on. I don't know why but it felt right.

Then the windows shattered. Natsu Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Maggie and Happy were up in a flash.

"WHO'S THERE!" yelled Natsu.

"Someone who want the little girl there. The one with the black hair." Said a creepy female voice. I stared at Natsu who was about to shout out. He got the message.

"Why do you want the Ice Fairy?" he asked not using my real name.

"We want her to right the best song about me and my group." Said the Female voice.

"AS IF WE WOULD GIVE HER TO YOU!" yelled an outraged Maggie.

"Well you won't have a choice then." Then everyone was falling unconscious.

"You will be coming with me!" said a woman with yellow eyes and pink hair. Every thing went black after that.


	10. Gray admits it

**Wow i am becoming more generous. Naw i will just post the chapter when i finish it. OKI. The songs i used are Echo by Jason Walker. The other one is ****never been hurt demi lovato Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 10

GRAY'S POV

When I woke up, I found that Mary was shaking me saying that they were having an early meeting. I got up and changed. I hated meetings.

I asked Mary "What is this meeting about?"

"It is about the Ice Fairy we have captured her!" exclaimed Mary. She was a huge fan. That aside THE ICE FAIRY IS HERE! I continued to walk through the halls until we came to the meeting hall.

"Ahh, Mary, Fullbuster you are finally here!" greeted Brain. He never used my first name. "Now how should we get the pretty fairy that we caught to do our bidding?" I could tell it was more than songs.

"I have an idea why don't we sacrifice her to Zeref!" exclaimed D-6. He was excited about sacrificing anyone.

"NO!" yelled Mary.

"Why not Mary?" asked Briar.

"I want to keep her so that she can sing me songs." Said Mary.

"Well she would be still here, and Mary would be happy. So, why not!" exclaimed Jerome. Less of her nagging everyone.

"OK then it is settled. Briar please bring her in here." Demanded Brain. That was the shortest debate ever.

"Yes Sir." Said Briar as she left. When she came back, she brought in a girl no older than 15 I found myself starting to have a flashback

FLASHBACK

Dai was holding a girl. She was gagged and tied with nullifying magic rope. She was struggling against the man holding her but when her eyes locked onto Gray she calmed down and just stared at him.

END OF FLASHBACK

I knew that she was not Zara, but she sure acted like her.

"YEAH MY NEW SINGER." Yelled Mary as she took a hold of my arm and dragged to the girl. The girl stared at me with such confusion. Then her face changed when Mary came near and grabbed her arm.

"May we go?" asked Mary. Brain nodded. She dragged me and the Ice Fairy out of the meeting hall so that she could get her morning nap.

When we got to her room, she stared at the Ice fairy and demanded "Sing me a song."

The Ice Fairy said. "How about my newest that has not been released yet?"

"Yes, that one." Exclaimed Mary as she got into her bed. The Ice Fairy started to sing a Capella.

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

She looked at me as if the lyrics were meant for me to decipher.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

These words really hit home for me.

_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

Who is the Ice Fairy really?

_Listen, listen_

_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_

_But it isn't, is it?_

_You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

Then it hit me. But I knew that is could not be true.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

She could not be…

_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

It is too crazy.

_I don't wanna be an island_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_Get to see your face again_

If it is her, she would not be coming to save me. Especially after our argument.

_I don't wanna be an island_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_Get to see your face again_

These words are true.

_But 'til then_

_Just my echo, my shadow_

_You're my only friend and I'm_

I joined in this part.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

_'Cause my echo, echo_

_Oh my shadow, shadow_

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

It was as if she was asking me. But she is not Zara. I got up after seeing that Mary is asleep and stated coldly "You will be living in here if you try to escape you will receive punishment."

I then turned and left her. I went to my room the words still floating in my head.

ZARA'S POV

OH MY GOSH. I almost told him that it was me. I even sang him the song that I created to express my feeling. I cannot believe that he did not figure it out. It is either he knows but is not believing it, or he is just as dense as Lucy and Natsu when it comes to their feelings. I am guessing the latter. Well since Mary is so kind and let me keep my note book and pen why not start on a mew song.

I started to think what is one topic that I have not written about. I have written about Giving Up (Try), My past horrors (Demons), Worries (Don't you worry 'bout a thing), Feeling Flirty (Bad Influence), and being alone (Echo). How about not caring about anything anymore. I started to write lyrics just pouring onto the page. It should be enough to get Gray to realize that I don't care about our fight. When he accepts that is me. Let's hope that is soon.

LUCY'S POV.

I just woke up. I was wondering what happened then I remember. Zara was kidnapped.

"Natsu Happy Wendy Charle, and Maggie. Please wake up." I said as I shook each person.

"What happened? WAIT WERE IS ZARA!" asked Maggie.

"She was kidnapped. So, after we get to Juvia I vote we go find Gray." I stated. Everyone nodded.

"But what about Zara?" asked a very worried Maggie.

"Gray will be more help to find him plus I think that if Juvia and Gray did split up Juvia would be in a bad condition." I stated trying to reassure Maggie.

"Lucy after this we need to go to Sabretooth." Whispered Natsu. I looked at him but nodded.

Everyone who wants to stop in Amefurashi Village this is your stop." Said the conductor.

"But the only one who knows what the village is called is Zara." Cried Maggie. We got off the train to see rain and Natsu starting to run to a certain house. Wendy also started Running. Looking at Maggie I ran with her. In the house we found Juvia.

"JUVIA I NEED TO HEAL YOU!" yelled Wendy.

"Well darn it. Juvia do you know where Gray is?" I had to try Afterall.

"No Juvia does not know. Gray-sama told me to meet him here so Juvia waited. Gray-sama never came." Stated Juvia.

"OK this makes things a lot harder. Wendy, I hate to do this, but can you stay here and try to get Juvia on her feet well Natsu and I go to Sabretooth." Wendy nodded. Natsu and I left the next day in hope of getting to Sabretooth.

ZARA'S POV.

I really like how Mary is a fan but the clothes she makes me wear I hate. I am glad that I have a concealer/pen. Right now, she is making me wear a crop top that has short sleeves they are long enough to hid my mark. And she also has me wearing a short skirt not Lucy short it is like midthigh.

Tonight she wants a brand new song but I only have one left.. Lately she has been bringing Gray into her room for him to become a fan as well.

"WE ARE READY ICE FAIRY!" shouted Mary,

"Ok I am coming." I said then I came out. Mary has let me keep my mask so I sat in my usual spot and when Mary was ready I started to sing.

GRAY'S POV

When Mary was ready Ice Fairy started to sing

_I felt picture perfect_

_On and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind, a broken frame of mind_

_It comes back and haunts me_

_A bullet undercover, it fooled me every time, it fooled me every time_

At that moment she looked at me. Her eyes were yelling at me that she is who I think she is. Zara

_But even if I lose it all_

_I've got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no_

_My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid_

Every song I hear it sounds like our fight but That is NOT ZARA.

_I will love you_

_Like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you_

_Like I've never been burned._

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you,_

_I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

How much longer can I refuse that she is my little sister when she sings songs like this.

_You set fire to ashes_

_You fought through the darkness and brought me back to life, you brought me back to life_

FINE I ADMITT IT SHE IS MY SISTER!

_So even if I lose it all_

_I got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no_

_My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid_

She has been so brave.

_I will love you,_

_Like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you,_

_Like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you,_

_I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

I hurt her I hurt my own sister. She saw my tears starting to form.

_I will love you and forever_

_I will love you like I never_

_Like I never heard goodbye_

_Like I never heard a lie_

_Like I'm falling into love for the first time_

_Yeah_

She forgives me. Even when I hurt her so much.

_I will love you,_

_Like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you,_

_Like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you,_

_I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

I got up and gave her a hug. She retured it happily.

"I am so sorry Zara." I said. She smiled.

"I forgave you since I saw where you are. You are my only brother I fought to find you and now how will we get out?" asked Zara.

"The others will come I will explain then. But can you deal with mary for a little longer." I asked.

"Yep you just gave me a new song idea."

I was forgiven and I found her again.


	11. SCARY MAGGIE

**So i write this on word Doc and this story is 60 pages and exactly 23 792 words. Bo like spoiling you readers. Please do not be a ghost reader and tell me what you think and what i can do better ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 11

LUCY'S POV.

We just got to Sabretooth when Natsu asked were Rouge was. The answer made him grab Lucy and leave the guild hall.

"ROUGE WAIT!" yelled Natsu as we came upon Minerva and Rouge.

"What is it Natsu?" asked a very polite Rouge.

"I need to talk to you." Stated Natsu then turning to Minerva and I he said, " Stay here until we come back." Then he grabbed Rouges hand and dragged him away.

There was an awkward silence for about 3 minute when Minerva said "Lucy I am so sorry about what I did at the last GMG Fairy Tail was in."

"It is ok Minerva I forgave you once I was healed." I stated.

"Thank you, Lucy you are a really nice gal." Stated Minerva.

"Your welcome." Then natsu came back and Dragged me off saying thanks to rouge and yelling at Minerva to keep him in town.

"NATSU WHAT ON EARTH LAND ARE YOU DOING" I screamed.

"We are going to get Gray and then find Zara. But we need to go to the East forest." Stated Natsu. We ran all the way there. Happy carried me when he saw that I could not continue.

There was a dark looking mansion. Natsu dragged me behind a tree. Then he said "We should barge in and demand for Gray."

"Sorry Natsu but I would rather keep a low profile. So, let's use Virgo to get in through the ground."

"Ok then do it." Stated Natsu.

"OPEN GATE OF THE VIRGIN VIRGO" then Virgo appeared.

"Punishment time Princess?" asked Virgo.

"No but can you dig us into that building over there." I asked well pointing to the building. Virgo nodded. After a minute Virgo was Done. We climbed through the tunnel when we came out Natsu yelled "GRAY WERE ARE YOU!"

Before I could say anything. A dude came with a doll that literally said Curse. I pointed it to Natsu, and he smashed into the guy holding the doll and burning it to ashes. (I AM SO SORRY BUT I HATE WRITING FIGHT SCENES BUT I WILL TRY)

Another guy came this one kept bowing at air it creeped me out. "Well, well, what a happy moment you landed into my torture chamber you should see who else is in here. But not until you tell me why you are here." Another person in here. Could it be Gray?

"We are here for Gray!" shouted Natsu.

"Gray is our comrade now not yours. NOW TELL ME THE REAL REASON." He yelled the last bit.

Suddenly I was chained to the roof. Well Natsu and Happy were chained to the wall.

"Well then if you think Gray is your comrade. I will torture your true intentions. What should we do first Licking, cutting…" the list went on. "Let's do the licking." Stated the weird man.

I moved into a rather embarrassing position and then the man explained to Natsu and Happy what the licking was. I did not focus because I heard singing. Soft singing but load enough for me to hear. It sounded as if she was trying to calmherself down

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

I then realized that the other person in here was Zara and she was crying.

I looked up to see the man holding an axe above me. The Man swung it down but right as it was close to hitting me, he froze.

"Gray!" I said as Gray came out of the shadows and was undoing the bonds on everyone with his ice magic.

"Well this is a shock. Now I have to call Ezra and find Zara in this Place." Stated Gray as he pulled out a mini communication lacrima.

"Hello Ezra… Yeah we have a code pink… Yep here just give me a second." Said Gray. He then threw the Lacrima. When Natsu put it to his ear. He heard Ezra.

"Well Natsu you cannot go anywhere without causing a mess." She stated.

I started to hear more singing this time a different song._ I will love you like I never_

_Like I never heard goodbye_

_Like I never heard a lie_

_Like I'm falling into love for the first time_

_Yeah_

I went over to where the singing was coming from to see a recording playing. Behind the recording is Zara chained up to a wall. She was cut up. All her clothes were in bad shape.

"GRAY I FOUND ZARA!" I shouted to the boys behind me as I ran to check Zara's pulse. As soon as Gray came I found her pulse. "Gray she is just unconscious."

He sighed as he said, "That still does not stop the fact that she is injured, and it is my fault."

"I will call Aries." Gray just nodded.

"OPEN GATE OF THE RAM ARIES!" I yelled.

"Sorry… but here is the bandages and the clothes you requested. Sorry." Said a very timid Aries as she handed me the items.

"It is okay Aries but thank you. I know that you have a date with Leo so you can go." I said as she disappeared.

"Gray well I bandage Zara up you must leave." I said turning to the ice make wizard.

"Why?" he asked little to no emotion in his voice.

"Because you will not be able to control your powers. You might end up freezing everyone here and it most likely will end up her going into another coma." I stated wary of the look he was giving me.

"Fine but if anything happens call me. Especially if she wakes up." Ordered Gray.

"Yes Gray!" I did a mock saluted. Gray then left. I had trouble getting the bandages to stay put. After about 20 minutes I had the bandages on properly Zara woke up.

ZARA'S POV.

I was knocked out after getting caught trying to escape. The punishment was getting electrocuted and cut up. Only thing is that the electricity did not work . I ate it. So that is why he resorted to cutting me up. After hearing Natsu yell "Bastard." I went unconscious.

When I woke up, I found Lucy hovering above me.

"Lu-cy" I barely croaked out.

"GRAY, NATSU. I NEED YOU." Yelled Lucy.

Natsu and Gray came running. Gray somehow beat Natsu when he was running full speed.

"Zara are you okay?" asked my very worried brother.

"Gray she can not talk until she was had some water." Stated Lucy.

Okay Flame brain I need you to melt my ice to make water." Said Gray.

"Okay." Stated Natsu well he lit his hand on fire to melt Gray's ice to make water. I drank the water as it fell.

"I have been better.' I replied to Gray with.

"No duh Zara what on earth land did that man do to you?" asked Gray.

"Oh, just the usual when people find me. He electrocuted and cut up." I replied. Gray sweat dropped.

"How on earth are you alive?" asked Gray.

"I ate the Lighting." I stated proudly.

"Aye she is a lighting ice dragon slayer now." Exclaimed Natsu.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SO THAT ZARA IT COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!?" yelled Gray.

"Well I got annoyed and hungry, so I ate the lighting." I explained "AND I am not dead thank you very much." He looked ready to explode. I gave him a smile. He reluctantly returned it.

"Where is Wendy, Charli, and Maggie?" I asked worried for my friends.

"They are taking care of Juvia." Replied Lucy.

I turned to Gray and said, "Call my Lacrima." He looked confused so I continued, "Maggie has my Lacrima so if you call it, she will answer and knowing her she will be pacing the room annoying Charli." Everyone laughed because it was true.

"Okay then." Said Gray as he held the Lacrima up to his face. I saw Maggie appeared.

Her eyes narrowed with hatred as she yelled "GRAY FULLBUSTER HOW DARE YOU CALL ZARA'S LACRIMA. YOU HURT HER REALLY BADLY WHEN YOU LEFT HER, SHE CRYED FOR WEEKS. SHE HAS BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ACTIONS. AT FIRST SHE THOUGHT THAT IT WAS HER FAULT THAT YOU LEFT HER. EVEN WITH THE NOTE. SO, UNLESS YOU HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTSNT TO TELL ME I WOULD HANG UP." Gray was literally shacking in fear. I knew those lessons with Ezra were a good idea.

"Well now I have 2 things to say. Number one is that Maggie you can be worse than Ezra. The second thing is that Zara is here with me and injured." Stated Gray.

"Oh, Let me see her before I believe you." Demanded Maggie.

Gray gave me the Lacrima and I saw a very mad Maggie.

"Hi Maggie." I replied as Maggie's eyes wandered over all the bandages.

"ZARA ARE YOU OKAY?" yelled the worried Exceed.

"Yes, Maggie it looks worse than it is really." I stated smiling at my Best Exceed Friend.

"It looks like you were tortured." Started Maggie

"Yeah and electrocuted." I finished for her.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" yelled an outraged Maggie.

"Electrocuted for like 5 minutes before I figured out how to eat the lighting." I said.

"You ate the lightning. Zara ate lightning. WAIT THAT MEANS…" muttered Maggie.

"That I am an ice lighting Dragon Slayer." I finished.

"Okay but when we meet up no fighting." I looked at Gray and he was thinking after about a minute Gray said "I agree with Maggie, but someone will need to be near you to make sure you don't break the rule."

"I can call one of my celestial sprits to watch her." Suggested Lucy.

"Please call Loke. I don't trust Aquarius." Asked Gray.

"Okay and I will tell him not to flirt with Zara." I just sat there dumbfounded. I am not allowed to fight, and I am getting a babysitter.

"Let's go we still have time to beat the other members to Malba City." Gray picked me up and carried me to the motorcycles that he made.

"Gray my legs are not broken." I protested as he put me in the side car he made.

"I failed protecting and I don't wanting you to open your wounds." He said as we rode off with me in the side car.'

* * *

**Maggie: Hi and thank you for reading.**

**Me :Maggie how did you get here.**

**Maggie: I need to talk to you**

**Me: Not right now i need to finish this chapter.**

**Maggie: Nope right now.**

**Me okay. Sorry about the cliffhanger but my OC characters and i need to talk BYE**


	12. WAR GOD'S HELP!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN ZARA MAGGIE AND THE PLOT. ENJOY**

CHAPTER 12

(Zara POV)

When we got there Lucy called out Loke to protect me and to not flirt with me.

"Come on Ice Fairy." Said Loke well picking me up.

"Do you have to pick me up?" I questioned.

"Don't worry once we get to a safe distance, I can put you down." Said Loke understanding why she was unhappy.

"I want to help protect everyone." I muttered.

"You will. Later." Stated Loke as we entered an empty house.

"How will I do that if I am not allowed to fight?" I asked very confused.

"Did you forget the Dragon Slayer Prophesy." Asked Loke.

"Yeah I did. I don't even know who it is though." I admitted.

"When you find him, the King can bring all the Dragons Slayers Dragons back." I smiled at the thought of everyone seeing their Dragon slayer. The Ground suddenly shook.

"What the…" I said as Loke looked outside then he picked me up and booked it out the door.

"Maggie!" yelled Loke. Maggie came flying.

"What is it Loke?" asked Maggie. I stopped listening because when I looked at the house we were relaxing at I saw a DEMON. Maggie picked me up.

"What is that Maggie?" I asked.

"That is one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Ikusa-Tsunagi." Answered Maggie.

"WHAT! MAGGIE PUT ME DOWN I NEED TO HELP THEM!" I shouted.

"I can't." said Maggie.

The War God out of nowhere said "The true Dragon king is near. Along with his Queen." To say I was confused was an understatement. I was Dumbfounded.

"Maggie please stop." Maggie complied I turned to the war god and asked "What do you mean?"

"Who is asking there are so many little things on the ground." Said the war god.

"The one in the air." I stated. Gray yelled at me for giving my position away.

"Ahh, I can tell that you are a Dragon Slayer."

"Yes I am now will you please answer my question." I asked.

"The true dragon king is not a true dragon but will make the choice is near. Now please kill me." Then Natsu took his wish and attacked him. After a few minutes The war god Exploded.

Maggie took me to the Gray.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ZARA! THAT THING COULD HAVE REALLY HURT YOU!" yelled Gray.

"No it was actually helping me." I stated.

"How could those roars help you?" asked Gray.

"Wait did none of you understand what the war god was saying?" I asked. Everyone was shaking their heads.

"Well It wanted to die and apparently the Dragon king is not a true dragon." I stated. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Well we should go to FAIRY TAIL!" Yelled Natsu.

After a long train ride with everyone awake. The reason was because they did not me getting kidnapped again. At that answer I rolled my eyes and muttered "it was because I had a psychopath fan."

When we finally got to Magnolia, we walked the usual path to the Guild Hall. When we got there, we found every member was there waiting for us.

"Hi guys. Welcome Home." Said Mira with a smile on her face. We all had to smile at that.

"Gray should I tell them?" I whispered to the said man.

"It would most likely cause a lot of screaming but that is what is need to make Fairy Tail coming back known." Gray whispered back.

"Zara have you heard of the new pop singer?" asked Mira.

"Yeah I actually have something to say about her." As I said everyone shut their mouths.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Mira.

"I am The Ice Fairy." As I said I the counted down

3

2

1

Everyone screamed. Mira fainted.

"Want a concert to prove it?" I asked jokingly.

All the girls screamed "YES!"

I turned to Gray who nodded. "Okay Then how about to celebrate once we clean up the guild. we can do a concert." I suggested.

Everyone booked it to the guild and started to clean.

Before Gray could go Mira grabbed his arm along with mine saying "You will not be helping you 2 will be choosing songs for Zara to sing. I say songs because everyone will want 2 songs." Then she up and left.

"Okay then I have 2 new songs that could be good songs. Here are the lyrics." I said as I handed Gray the Lyrics. Well he was reading I checked my phone. I had a notification from my manager. It says:

Zara how many times have I told you to use the steps I assigned you. If I catch you dancing on stage not following the steps, I assign you will get it worse than last time you did.

I remembered what happened last that I refused her chorography she would say that she would quit and tell all the internet why I got famous was because I threatened her.

I then remembered . I don't need her Gray can be my manager. I then looked at Gray who noticed nothing. He laughed after reading the first on saying that one defines how we act in public to please the council." If only he knew. After he read the second one, he said "That is how we feel about the council."

"So, are these ones good?" I asked worried.

"They are perfect." Replied Gray.

"Hey Gray can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did but you can ask me another." Stated Gray with a smirk on his face.

"Could you be my manager?" I asked. Gray looked confused. So I told him why. " Every time I refused to do her stupid chorography, she said that she would tell everyone that I was from fairy tail and that I was threatening her to work for me. I did not want Fairy tails name ruined so I did it. But I realized now that the guild is back, I can fire her. And I wanted you as my manager."

Gray smiled and said "Yes." I was so happy.

"So, have you chosen the 2 songs?" asked Mira as she entered the room.

"Yep." Replied Gray.

"Perfect. I have demons ready in case." Said Mira as she checked my songs.

"Is the guild ready?" I asked ready to perform.

"Yep everyone is waiting for you." Said Mira we all got up. When we got to the stage Gray and Mira went one way and I went onto the stage.

"IS EVERYONE READY!" I shouted. The reply was enough for me. I nodded to Mira to play the first song. I started to sing.

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again,_

_Got me feeling like a nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails_

_On a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, picking on the weaker man_

I was sitting looking like I was useless.

_You can take me down_

_With just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

I shot up from my seat and made an ice sword and waved it around.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I gesture to the Guild and everyone laughed when I made council members and took them down with the ice sword.

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down,_

_Try to block you out 'cause I never impress you_

_I just want to feel okay again._

I just saw Master walk in looking shocked to see everyone here. I made the ice sword float to him. Nobody payed attention. I smiled at master and he returned it knowing what I was planning.

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold but the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

I walked around then fell. Making looked like the wind pushed me. In all honesty it did Wendy saw what I was going to do and helped me out.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I tilted my head like I was asking that question to the council.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening, washed up and ranting_

_About the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic_

_And alone in life and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

I just walked around looking like I was stating a fact. Everyone died knowing that this was about the council.

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Yeah someday I'll be big enough_

_So you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so (mean)_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_(Why you gotta be so mean)_

I directed my eyes to Gray who was in the back and asked the question.

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_(Why you gotta be so mean)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(Why you gotta be so mean)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

The lights dimmed to black. Meanwhile I got ready for the next song. I stood like a statue well I sing

_Don't do love, don't do friends_

_I'm only after success_

_Don't need a relationship_

_I'll never soften my grip_

This is how I felt when Everything I knew left me. Other than Maggie.

_Don't want cash, don't want card_

_Want it fast, want it hard_

_Don't need money, don't need fame_

_I just want to make a change_

_I just wanna change, I just wanna change_

_I just wanna change, I just wanna change_

_I just wanna_

_Change!_

I started to change my outfit. I DID NOT STRIP. I found a transforming dress and put it on before stepping on stage. So, I transformed shocking everyone.

_I know exactly what I want and who I wanna to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh!_

I made the things that I wanted to be. A better Mage.

_One track mind, one track heart_

_If I fail, I'll fall apart_

_Maybe it is all a test_

_'Cause I feel like I'm the worst, so I always act like I'm the best_

I walked over The members of Fairy Tail. I walked in a straight line Gray looked shocked on who I could do it.

_If you are not very careful_

_Your possessions will possess you_

_TV taught me how to feel_

_Now real life has no appeal_

_It has no appeal, it has no appeal_

_It has no appeal, it has no appeal_

_It has no appeal!_

I started to wave one of my fingers saying No.

_I know exactly what I want and who I wanna to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh!_

I started to make stars and I threw them off the stage. Everyone one was confused when they stayed in one place.

_I know exactly what I want and who I wanna to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh!_

They started to dance everywhere leaving snow in their tracks.

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly_

_I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die_

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly_

_I'm gonna fail, gonna da-da-da-da-die_

I started to look like I am dying.

_I know exactly what I want and who I wanna be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh!_

The Dragon Slayers finally got the message about the prophesy.

_I know exactly what I want and who I wanna be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh!_

The stars move to make the Fairy Tail guild mark.

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh!_

Then the mark exploded. The curtains where about to close when I yelled "WAIT I got one more song that I wrote when I first joined this guild."

Mira yelled "YOU SAID THAT THE GRUVIA SONG WAS YOUR FIRST"

"I lied so here it is I call this one take us home." I started the music that I made after Gray left me and started to sing.

_This is my hand_

_Take it now it's yours to keep_

_These are my eyes_

_Look into them and you'll see_

_How a rainbow needs the rain_

_Or it will never shine again_

_It's the same for you and me_

I stared at the guild. This was for them. I saw master still at the doors smiling sweetly. How on earth had no one noticed him.

_These are my footsteps_

_Falling surely next to yours_

_This is the moment_

_That we've been waiting for_

_It's our story now to tell_

_Raise the curtain, ring the bell_

_And open up the doors_

I could not move this song was just meant to be sung no dances just music.

_Hey, altogether we will be_

_We're forever you and me_

_Hey, the sun will show us where to go_

_Love will give us heart and soul_

_And take us home_

Everyone in the crowd started to sway their hands in the air. I smiled

_These are my arms_

_Come to them when you're cold_

_This is my shoulder_

_Rest your head and dream of home_

_For there'll nights and there'll be days_

_It seems a long, long ways away_

_But we'll make it now I know_

I saw people closing their eyes to not be distracted.

_This is my song_

_It's the only one I know_

_This is my heart_

_Take it with you when you go_

_I wanna thank you for the show_

_No one wants to dance alone_

_I'll see you down the road_

Master held the ice sword and I made it fly to the stage. Before he was noticed I dropped a mist bomb. When it cleared it showed Master smiling at the audience.

Everyone yelled "MASTER!"

Mira came up onto the stage and asked, "When did you get here Master?"

"When Zara sung her 1st song and only Zara Noticed and she was the furthest from the door." Stated Master.

"WHAT!" yelled the whole guild. I was laughing so hard that tears were pouring.

"Anyway, LET'S GET THE GUILD STARTED AGAIN!" YELLED Master everyone agreed

"Levy go bring the papers to the council." Ordered Master.

"Yes Master." Said Levy as she ran out the door.

"Now Brats Let's CELEBRATE!" yelled Master. Then he turned to me and said, "Zara I need to talk to you." I nodded and let master lead his way to his office.

"So, what do you need Master?" I asked worried.

"I know that something was wrong before the guild came back." Stated Master.


	13. FIRE TO THE MANAGER

Chapter 13

PREVIOUSLY

_"__I know that something was wrong before the guild came back." Stated Master._

REALLY! NOW OF ALL TIMES FOR SOMEONE TO FIGURE THE THREATS OUT!

"How did you figure it out?" I asked scared.

"I saw how lifeless you looked on stage before the guild came back. It looked like you wanted to do more but were afraid." Said Master.

"I did." I stated.

"Who was stopping you from doing more?" asked Master. I did not want my manger how got me here in trouble. But I can trust Master. He is like the father I never had.

"My manager." I said really quickly.

"Please repeat that Zara I could not understand what you said." Replied Master.

"My manager stopped me from doing more." I stated trying to not laugh at master's face.

"What do you mean child?" asked Master.

I stuck up my head and said, "Every time I refused to do her stupid chorography, she said that she would tell everyone that I was from fairy tail and that I was threatening her to work for me. I did not want Fairy tails name ruined so I did it. But I realized now that the guild is back, I can fire her. Gray has agreed to be my new manager."

Master smiled and said, "I hated that your manager threatened you but the way you are choosing to deal with it is the best."

I smiled and replied, "Thank you master. Now if you will excuse me, I have a call to make." Master nodded as I left the room. When I closed the door, I heard Master say, "She has grown so much." I smiled as I walked down to the main floor. When I was downstairs, I had an idea to stop the threats of my manger to going to anyone else. I walked to the Team Natsu table to see everyone there. Maggie was sleeping on Gray.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need you guys to come with me." Everyone looked at me confused but they followed as I went to the doors to my and Gray's house. When we got there Natsu had the audacity to say, "What the hell (REALLY RARE OCCORENCE THAT I WILL USE THAT WORD) are we doing at stripper's house?" after hearing that everyone jumped so I could freeze him even Ezra jumped. After dragging the iced Natsu into the house I explained, "I am sorry about the suddenness but… My manager has been threatening me. I don't want anyone else to go through what I did. So, will you guys help me get the message across to the stubbornness." Everyone nodded.

"Alright Ezra can you get Natsu to help then meet us in the backyard?" I asked the re-equip mage. She nodded. After defrosting Natsu all the others except Natsu and Ezra went to the backyard. Once they came out, I said, "Alright guys. I am going to call my manager. I will tell her that she is fired and if she denies it. I want you guys to show her your magic." Everyone got excited. Perfect. I got my lacrima from Maggie and made the call.

"Hello Zara." Said my soon to be ex-manager.

"Hi Ms. Crimson. I have something to tell you." I said excitedly.

"What is it Zara?" asked Ms. Crimson.

"YOUR FIRED!" I raised my voice at her.

"No you can't fire me." Stubbornly said Ms. Crimson

"Oh well I got others here who heard me tell you that your fired right guys?" I said to the group behind me as I show Ms. Crimson the group. They all showed her their magic.

Gray then came up to the lacrima and said "I was the one who trusted you to take care of my sister and you failed. You stinking threatened her. So if I get word of you threatening any one or coming up to Zara you will get this group chasing you out of the town we meet."

Ms. Crimson was literally shacking in her boots. I turned the lacrima around and said, "Hope to see you never BYE!" then I hung up. Everyone slowly left. Natsu left behind Lucy begging her to feed him.

"Hey Zara, We should head back to the guild for supper." Said Gray.

"Okay." I replied. Maggie flew onto my head during the walk. I had the feeling that I was forgetting something but shrugged the feeling off.

When we got to the guild Mira called me out. "Hey, Zara a letter came for you." She handed me the letter and left me to go make our food that Gray ordered for us. The letter read:

To Zara Fullbuster.

Hello Zara. The King of Fiore would like you to join him for supper of the night of August 1st. You are allowed to bring 1 friend and your exceed.

Hope to see you on the 1st of August.

Wilson. Sectary under the King of Fiore.

To say I was dumbfounded was an understatement. So, was Maggie who was reading the letter from on top of my head, The King of Fiore wants to see me. Gray told me that the king was a good man. Gray also told me that after the Eclipse gate problem was solved the king threw them a ball.

"So, what's the letter about?" asked Gray after seeing Maggie and mine shocked faces. I could not speak. So, I handed him the letter.

After he finished reading it, he got out if his chair and went to go see master. I followed suit with Maggie still somehow on my head.

When Gray knocked on the door we heard Master say "Come In."

Gray, Maggie, and I walked in and when we were both seated Master said, "Please tell me that Zara is not getting bullied."

"Don't worry Master. I have had a few snide comments, but I put them in their place." I replied. Master nodded.

"Then what is this visit about?" asked the now very confused Master.

"Well Gramps Zara was asked to attend supper with the king on the 1st of August." Stated Gray.

Masters eyes grew to the size of supper plates as he asked, "Do you have any idea why?"

"No, I don't Gramps/Master." Said Gray and I.

"I think I do." Maggie admitted. Master and Gray's eye flew to Maggie who flew down into master's Desk. Master then asked, "What do you mean Maggie?"

"Well after Fairy Tail broke up and Gray left Zara needed to do something to vent all of her feelings. Zara and I then heard Levy talk to Gajeel about Tartaroo's attacks on innocent. So, I flew Zara up and she vented on them. I left shortly after because I was late to meet the others at Extalia. When I got back, she told me that she met her dad -well a necromancer of him- and defeated the man keeping him from passing on. Then Zara called her old manager and started going by the name Ice Fairy. So, it was obvious that once Fairy Tail came back that they would send her a letter to talk about it." Maggie explained. Master was dumbfounded.

"You did WHAT?!" exclaimed Master directed to me.

"I defeat Tartaroo's." I said.

"Well no wonder the king wants to see you. A 15-year-old girl that only 2 months before woke up from Eien no nemuri. You have been through more than anyone that I know of." Stated Master.

"So, anyway who should go with he?" asked Gray.

"Well not anyone rash loud and obnoxious." I stated.

"So, none of the men of Fairy Tail." Stated Gray.

"No Gray you are not rash, and you can be quiet without Natsu." I stated.

"It is settled then in 6 days you will go to Crocus." Said Master. We all nodded and headed out the door. (AN in the story it is 25th of July. ?)

"Hey Zara. You will need a dress for dinner with the king." Stated Gray my jaw dropped. I needed a dress and I don't own any. Same with Maggie.

"Is it alright if I go shopping with Lucy and Ezra?" I asked.

"Why Ezra?" so that is a yes.

"It is so that you can fight Natsu without getting killed." I answered.

"Okay then here is some money now go get you both a dress." Said Gray as he gave me 50 jewels.

"Thank you Gray." I said as I hugged him. I then ran over to Lucy and Ezra. Maggie Flying over my head.

"Hey, Lucy Ezra, I need to go dress shopping for Maggie and I and I was wondering if you could help me please?" I asked.

"Sure, but what is the reason you two need the dress?" asked Ezra.

"I cannot tell you here." Is what Maggie replied with.

"Okay then we can go to my apartment." Suggested Lucy. Ezra, Maggie, and I nodded then we headed out.

When we got to Lucy's apartment I said, "I was invited to dinner with the king in 1 week. I am allowed to bring Maggie and one other. That one other is going to be Gray." I said.

"Let's go shopping then." Stated Ezra. So, we did.

After about 3 hours we finally found matching dresses for Maggie and I. They were purple that blended into Magenta. We tried purple but it clashed with Maggie's fur.

"You two look so CUTE." Squealed Lucy.

"I must agree with Lucy. Those colours match you two quiet well." Stated Ezra.

"Thanks Guys. We don't need to find Gray a suit. So, let's go get some Twisters*." I suggested.

"Let's go." Said Lucy. Ezra looked weary.

There is a strawberry cheesecake flavour." That got her to come.

After we placed our orders we went and sat at a table by the windows. I started to pick up some voices so I focused on the voices and I heard "Yes the informant said that the ice freaks would be going to the castle. So, we ca attack well they are traveling if we tell Master." That is all I needed to hear to attack them. I froze the walls so that they do not break.

"ICE DRAGONS FIST!" I shouted as I hit the man who were planning to attack Gray and I. They attacked back with plant magic. I just froze the plants that were trying to tie me up. I then yelled "ICE DRAGONS ROAR!" they flew back into the wall. Which to Lucy and Ezra's shock did not break.

"Who are you?" asked the man who I overheard.

"One of the Ice Freaks that you were so unwisely planning to attack." I stated as Ezra came up in her Heavens wheel Armor and Lucy in her Virgo Star Dress.

"So you are Zara Fullbuster from Fairy Tail?" asked the other man.

"Yes, but it won't matter to you. Since you are going to see our Master." I said. Lucy and Ezra looked at me to the men in shock, but I did not noticed.

"Lucy can you please tie these men up we need to see Master." Lucy nodded and tied them up. I defrosted the café and they gave us our orders to go. We payed and went back to Fairy tail. Maggie did not want to come get Twisters with us, so she went back with our shopping to take a nap.

When we got back, I noticed that Gray was not there. Master came out of his office right then to see 3 of his daughters with 2 beaten and tied up men.

"What happened?" asked Master.

I took a step forward and said "After we finished our shopping, we went to get some Twisters. Well we were waiting for our orders; I overheard these men planning to attack Gray and I on our trip next week. So, I attacked because I also noticed that they were part of Raven Tail. They fought back until I knocked them down with ice dragons roar." I explained.

"So, if I got this correct these men were planning to attack you on your trip and you attacked them to stop them. Should I prepare for a load of paper work?" I deduced.

"No, actually Master. Before Zara attacked, she froze the whole entire inside of the building so it would not break under our attacks." Stated Ezra. Wait I did? I guess it must become a naturel thing because once I think about attacking someone I freeze something.

"Well then keep her on team Natsu so I have less paper work." Joked Master.

"We will." Said Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, have you seen Gray?" I asked turning around to face the fire Mage.

"He left to pack up what you need in Crocus. So that you guys could go one 2 smaller missions before your trip." Replied Natsu.

"Thanks, Natsu and I should go home. Gray will need help with packing." I said to everyone as I left.

So i have another reviewer. thank you EmikoTsubasa bunnydragon I am really glad you like this story and you better believe that i will keep writing on this story.

*Twister- a Twister is soft serve ice cream in a cup that has the toppings blended into it. It is really good.


	14. Meet the King

Not Much happens here but watch out the next one has more action

Chapter 14

Tomorrow we leave for Crocus. I am excited yet nervous. How can I not be? I am meeting the stinking King of Fiore. I am all packed. I have been since the day I got the letter. Maggie is sleeping in my bed.

"Hey Zara. Are you Okay?" asked Gray.

"Yes. I am just nervous." I explained.

"It is okay. The king is a nice guy. I mean he forgives us every time that we mess up." Stated Gray.

"True. Hey Gray, could I go train for a little.?" I needed to train.

"Sure, just be back at sunset." Answered Gray.

I went out to my favourite training place. Well there I practiced Dragon force. I could go into it well feeling to hot. But no other time. So, I sat down and meditated. I thought of everything I love. Fairy Tail, Gray, Maggie, etc, etc. after about an hour I gave up and went back to town. Only thing was when I got to town, I saw the Fairy Tail Guild Hall on fire. I ran through the streets. When I got there, I notice that there was someone else there, but he was not a fairy Tail member.

"Who are you?" I yelled at the guy.

"Your demise." Is what that guy replied with.

"Yeah right." I felt deferent but still fought. "ICE DRAGON'S ROAR."

I hit the man and he was knocked down. "Freeze Floor!" It does not do much other than trap the man. At that moment Natsu, Gray, Ezra, Lucy, Master, and Laxus appeared.

"Finally." I said after checking to see if the dude who tried to kill me was asleep. He was.

"Zara! Are you Okay?" asked my very concerned Brother.

"Yes Gray." I replied with.

"Who is that?" asked Master.

"Oh, Him just another guy trying and failing to kill me." I said it like it was nothing. Everyone's faces colour faded away.

"Zara, Did he hurt you?" inquired Gray.

"Why would I say that I was okay if I was hurt?" I was sick of him asking if I was okay.

"Master should we point out…" whispered Ezra.

"Yes" whispered back Master. "Zara." I turned to master.

"Yes Master." I said knowing that something was wrong. Long ago Natsu ran to eat the fire.

"I think you accomplished peaceful Dragon Force." What does he mean? Ezra got out a mirror from her bag and Gray it to me. It looked like she was going on a mission. Any way I looked into the mirror and saw that my usually shoulder length black hair was a vivid teal and down to the middle of my back. My eye colour had changed from navy blue to Lavender. (Anyone want to draw her for me and send me a picture. I am terrible at drawing.)

"WHAT THE!?" I shouted.

"How did I not notice?" asked Gray.

"You where to concerned for her." Replied Lucy.

"Problem I don't know how to get out of dragon force." I admitted.

"Well then it is a good thing that we came." Said weensy as Charle flew her here.

"Hey Wendy, do you know how to get out of Dragon force?" I asked.

"Yes. All you have to do is either sleep. Or realize that there is no danger." FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP ME.

"Okay." I tried relaxing but I felt as if someone was watching and plotting. I went into the guys mind.

'come on girl get out of dragon force. With all that magic energy used up you won't be able to get out of this cast of Eien no nemuri.'

"WELL TO BAD BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND DID NOT HIDE YOUR THOUGHTS. ICE LIGHTING DRAGONS ROAR!" I yelled at the man. I also hit the man. He fell off the building.

"You really think that putting me under Eien no nemuri again would not harbour an attack if I did not do it then my guild mates and brother would have had you killed." I said with so much malice in my voice that the guy started to shake in fear

"So, will you willingly tell me why you were planning on putting Eien no nemuri in me ir will I have to beat you to a bloody pulp." I inquired.

"I was under orders. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME." So he was under orders.

"Who's orders and why?" I asked I was not planning on hurting him if he answered.

"I don't know his name. we just call him Master. The reason why he said something about a Dragon Slayer Prophesy." Oh, Great we got another person trying to kill me to stop the Dragon Slayer Prophesy.

"Do you have any family?" It might have seem weird but it is so we can protect them.

"Yes a wife and 3 children. PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM." Begged the man.

"We won't we will protect them." I said tiredly.

"Time to go home Zara." Gray said.

"Yes, let's go." Then I blacked out.

GRAY'S POV

I knew that Zara would black out she was using so much magic to protect herself. I guess I don't have to worry. But the nerve of that man.

"I am going to take Zara home. We need to get to bed. We have a long trip tomorrow." I said to the others.

"Alright then Good Night Gray." Said Lucy. I took Zara home. She was finally out of Dragon Force. She is muck more powerful than I was at 15. Well I should go to bed as well.

THE NEXT DAY ZARA'S POV (I just love righting in her pov)

When I woke up, I felt much better. I heard Gray snoring. WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT! I checked and ran to Gray and yell "WE HAVE ONE JOUR TILL OUR TRAIN LEAVES!" Maggie and Gray shot up.

We all grabbed our stuff and ran to the guild to say bye we would be gone for 2 days but still. We ran into the building we were temporarily using and "Hey guys ready to go meet the king?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, just one thing." I said well looking at the time. I then looked at Gray who nodded "Freeze floor!" I directed it at Natsu who was standing there dumbfounded.

Gray yelled "Ice Cannon." And fired it at Natsu. Maggie came flying at us.

"Let's Go!" yelled Maggie as we ran away from a angry Ezra.

"Bye Ezra!" I yelled at her when we got on the train.

"Bye but I will give you your punishment when you get back." Demanded Ezra.

I sat down on the compartment seat well it rattled on the tracks.

"How are you not being motion sickness?" asked Gray.

"I have grown out of it." I said. There was a silence between us. During the silence I looked around. The room was a peachy pink, but the floor was a dull grey. The seats were a vivid blue. It clashed terribly. The laughter hear from kids on the train. The scolding of the parents scolding their childern. The wail of bab

"Hey, Gray When we can could we got to Mama's and Dads grave?" I asked worried that he would be mad for me asking.

"Yes, we should. We could see where we were supposed to grow up. Not running with a rambunctious guild." Replied Gray.

"But I would not give anything for it." I stated as Gray laugh. I felt a presence. It felt familiar. I saw a figure walk in and I remembered no more.

GRAY'S POV

"ZARA? ZARA ARE YOU OKAY?" I shouted. How come whenever that we go on a train she either get kidnapped or knocked out.

"Hello Gray…" said Glacier.

"Glacier why are you here?" I asked calmly hiding my anger.

"It is because of this trip you are going on." Replied the ice dragon.

"You mean seeing the king?" I asked confused.

"Yes I don't agree with it." What the heck Glacier.

"Why not. It is not like he can ignore the KING!" I yelled the last word.

"Well you could…" drifted off Glacier.

"Wait a minute how come every time you come Zara gets knocked out.

"It is because Igneel thinks I might give away to much info to her about the true dragon king. Also, next time you see Natsu give him this." Said Glacier as she tossed me a package. She then disappeared. Well let's go see this king

"Wait… DID SHE JUST SAY IGNEEL!"

"Gray stop yelling there is a dark presence that I don't like." Groaned a very annoyed Zara.

At that moment the door flew open.

"Where is the Fullbusters?" asked the masked man.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I have business with them"

"Tell me what and I might tell you!" I exclaimed.

"Fine I have a message from the king ." deadpanned the man.

"Wait JELLAL?"

"Oh, FINALLY YOU REALIZE!" yelled Jellal.

"SO, what is this message." I asked

"Your meeting has been moved to tonight. Don't worry it is for when you get there." Said Jellal.

"GREAT NOW WE HAVE TO CHANGE ON THE TRAIN!" yelled Zara.

"I will take my leave now." Stated Jellal.

ZARA'S POV

After Jellal left Gray and I left. Good thing I was already wearing a dress. Gray left so I could change. I am so nervous. When I finished getting my dress on Gray came in and said "Master just called."

"What was the call about?" I asked.

"Zeref just called war on us." WAIT WHAT.

"Do you mean?" I was scared.

"After this your going into hiding." Stated Gray.

"No I am not Gray. Zeref just called war on my home and you expect me to go into hiding. NO WAY AM I GOING!" I yelled at Gray.

"I am trying to protect you Zara." Begged Gray.

"Please Gray Let me protect you." I said.

The train pulled into Crocus Station.

"Let's go to the Castle." I said as Maggie flew into my arms so I could carry her.

"Okay. Also, Zara I am sorry." I can't stay made at him.

"It is okay it is just that I want to help protect Fairy Tail."

"And you will. Well I help trying to keep you alive

We were at the castle. The Guards asked many questions before letting us in.

"HELLO ZARA FULLBUSTER!" Greeted Toma E. Fiore the king of Fiore.

"Hello your majesty." I greeted.

"So, who is this?" asked the King.

"This is my older brother. Gray Fullbuster and this is Maggie." I replied well gesturing to Gray and Maggie.

"Well nice to meet to in person." Said the King.

"The feeling is mutual." Replied Gray and Maggie.

"Great. Well let's go eat. Shall we?" asked His Majesty.

"Yes I quiet agree." Replied Maggie.

"Father Why did you not tell me that we would have guests today." Asked a new voice.

"Oh, sorry Hisui. But please welcome our guests. Zara, Gray, Maggie Fullbuster this is my daughter Princess Hisui E. Fiore" said the king.

"Hello your majesty." I said well curtsying.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Zara Fullbuster." Replied Princess Hisui E. Fiore.

We all went to the table and may I say that it is HUGE.

"I hope you like turkey." Said the king.

"Yes, we do." Replied Gray.

When we entered the dining room, I felt like something was not as it seemed. I ignored when the food came out. It smelt really good.

"So, Zara How did you defeat Tartaroo and where did you disappear?" asked the King

"Well after Fairy Tail broke up and Gray left. I needed to do something to vent all of my feelings. Maggie and I then heard Levy talk to Gajeel about Tartaroo's attacks on innocent. So, Maggie flew me up and I vented on them. Maggie left shortly after because she was late to meet the others at Extalia. In the time I was there met my dad -well a necromancer of him- and defeated the man keeping him from passing on. Then I called my old manager and started going by the name Ice Fairy." I explained.

"Well then it is a good thing that I called you. I need you to help protect Hisui. Will you." asked the King.

"I am so sorry your majesty, but I cannot. On our way here our Master called and said that the black mage Zeref has called war on Fairy Tail. As it would be an honour to help protect the princess. I must help protect my guild." I explained.

"See father I told you that she would say that." Said Princess Hisui.

"Well I will not force you to. But please at least take this as a thank you for defeating tartaroo's." said His Majesty as he handed me a bag of coins. If I was to estimate on how much was in here I would say about 1 000 to 100 000.

"I am so sorry but I can not take this." I said.

"How about instead of this as a reward think of it as a gift." I looked at Gray and he nodded.

"Thank you, Your majesty." I said.

"Your welcome

"Would you like to stay the night?" asked the king.

"I am sorry but we have to get back as soon as we can." Replied Gray.

We finished our meal in silence.

"Thank you so much for dinner." I said to the king as we left.

"Your welcome anytime. Just say your name to the guards and they will let you in." said the king.

"Good bye your majesty." Said Gray, Maggie, and I.

"Good bye. I wish you luck with Zeref." He said as he walked back into the castle.


	15. ZEREF

** I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR FAIRY TAIL. THE SONG IS IF I DIE YOUNG jENNIFER EWBANK VERSION. ENJOY CHAPTER 15.**

**Chapter** **15**

We called Glacier once we were outside of town. She came and flew us to Magnolia. I looked onto the ground. There were fairy tail members fight. Who? I don't know.

"Hey, Gray and Zara, are back!" yelled Freed as he opened the runes around Fairy Tail. I noticed that most of the guild was gone. Then again I saw a lot of people where fighting outside.

"What is going on?" I inquired.

"Great Zara you will stay in here and Gray you will go out there and help fight."

"No Master I will help fight. This is my guild as much as the others" I yelled back.

"I am trying to keep you safe Zara. If it was my choice no one would be fighting." Calmly said Master. Gray Left to go fight. A lot was happening, but I was just sitting in safety. This was boring. Master came up to me and said "I know you want to fight but you must stay safe if Zeref got you. He could use you as a hostage."

"In all honesty master a lot of people have tried to do just that." I really hope Gray was okay.

The Ground started to shake.

"Someone is changing the tectonic plates changing the landscape." I yelled. Master then yelled, "Zara freeze your feet to the ground and stay here." Master disappeared as I froze my feet to the ground. Everyone else started to disappear. I got into a squat like Glacier told me to do when there was an earthquake.

When the ground stopped moving. I looked around I realized that I was the only Fairy left in the guild. Key word FAIRY.

"Oh, I thought that all Fairy's would be gone." Said a creepy voice. I shot around to see a man with black hair and black eyes. He just creeped me out.

I decided to ask, "Who are you?"

"I am Zeref. And you must be Zara. The Ice Fairy." He then shot a dark wave at me that would have paralyzed me if I did not dodge it. Zeref looked mad.

"Why are you not a little pest." Asked Zeref.

"If a pest means someone who can dodge your attacks then yes." I replied with. 2 arms like things came out of the ground and held me where I was standing as Zeref shot another paralyzing wave came and hit me. More hands came up and held me up straight. 2 came up and held my arms tightly. Another 2 held my legs. A black rope was tied around my waist. Zeref came up to me and stared down at me in wonder.

" Should I kill you. No, I won't I need the Fairy Heart and Makarov would not tell me so, if I threatened to kill one of his daughters he might spill." So, I was to be used as a hostage. The paralysation faded off. I sat in his face.

"Oh, Ms, Fullbuster here has some attitude." Said Zeref.

"Yep and if you got a problem then deal." I said.

Zeref slapped me.

"You will watch your tone with me missy." Spat Zeref.

Zeref then gaged me. I kept struggling against the bonds. After about 20 minutes he gave up with all the noise I was making. He grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back. He then dropped me onto the floor unceremoniously. He then tied my legs up so I could not run. Grabbing my arms, he dragged me to his throne of darkness. After he attached my arms bonds to his chair and sat down.

"I know that you are a singer sing me something." Demanded Zeref as he took the gag out of my mouth.

"What song do you want?" I can't believe that I am going to do this.

"Something about death." Okay then What about that one Glacier kept muttering under breath.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh uh oh_

Zeref started to nod his head to the rthym

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when_

_She stands under my colours, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

He started looking at the knife to me.

_If I die young bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

He gripped the knife tighter.

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had just enough time_

He looked like he was pondering to kill me or not.

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

He nodded to himself.

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had just enough time_

The ground started to shake but he glued us to the floor of the guild.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

I kept singing hoping that this would buy the others times. Little did I know that my lyrics were a spell.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

I started to have flashbacks of all my happy moments with Gray and the guild. Along with memories of Glacier. I also thought of those helping to protect Fairy Tail.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh oh)_

The flash back stopped but I felt strange like I was free. I had to keep singing to keep Zeref occupied.

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

The feeling has not left. I moved my wrist around it was FREE.

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

Gray came running in. He looked at Zeref then his eyes travelled until he saw me.

"Let her go." Growled Gray.

"Oh, so you are her brother Gray." Said Zeref. I struggled against my 'bonds' to get to Gray.

"Stop moving girl or else I will kill you." Threatened Zeref. I froze, Zeref can be terrifying.

"What do you want with her she is 15." Said Gray he looked at me as if to say 'sorry'.

"I want her because I can use her against Makarov and that she has the power of a 22-year-old. Any idea why?" asked Zeref

"Why are you doing this?" asked a voice that if I was Zeref I would be shaking in fear.

"Who's there?" yelled Zeref. He tried to Grab my hair and put a knife under my neck but his hands where encased in Glaciers ice. Really, he was a dark wizard and he tries to put a knife under my neck.

"Let the girl go." Said Glacier. I saw that the enemies were being frozen.

"He does not have me Glacier." I said well getting up.

"How? You know what Zara stay right there. HEY BRAT GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! YES, YOU FIRE BOY!" she was demanding someone to come. It is most likely Natsu.

"Who was speaking was Glacier the ice dragon of the Fiore mountains. Also, the reason Zara has magic to the same how have trained for 22 years is because for 21 years she was under the spell Eien no nemuri. Do you know that spell?" asked Gray as he left.

"Yes, it is an enchanted sleep spell that keep whoever you cast on it unable to age past the age of 14." Answered Zeref.

Natsu and Glacier came at that moment. Natsu as quick as lighting started to attack Zeref. Zeref was throwing the paralyzing waves at Natsu and they hit. But they did nothing. Zeref was very confused. In the heat of things Natsu passed out. Glacier then took over for Natsu well I checked on him. He was Muttering "Igneel… Huh… Human…" he did that for 15 minutes then he shot up. He pushed Glacier out of the way and continued fighting Zeref.

"If you kill me it will kill you." Stated Zeref well dodging Natsu's attacks.

"No it won't because I was given the choice either Dragon or Demon. I chose Human.

Leaving Natsu to his fight Glacier grabbed me and checked me all over for injuries. "Just bruises. You are one lucky girl. Zara, I heard you singing what was the song." Asked Glacier.

"It was just the words you muttered under your breathe when I was watching you right before I woke up." I explained.

"WHAT ZARA DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE WORDS MEAN?" asked Glacier. I shook my head. All I did was sing the words that she was muttering.

"That was a spell. The protection spell that your parents failed to do. They only said the 1st line. When you did that spell. You put a powerful protection on whoever you thought of. It is so powerful that not even Zeref could break." Explained Glacier, Well then Fairy tail was protected.

"Who did you think of?" asked Gray.

"Fairy Tail, and both of you." I admitted.

"So, what your saying is that no one can hurt the Fairy army." Questioned Gray.

"Unless you are The True Dragon king." Then for some reason I passed out.

ZARA'S DREAM

"Zara is that you?" asked a voice I heard last year.

"Dad?" I asked worried.

"Yes Dear. I had a feeling that you needed help putting the clues together for this prophesy."

"How do you know about that?" this is getting creepy.

"Your mom and I have been watching you." NOW THAT IS REALLY CREEPY.

"We cannot tell you who it is, but we can lead you in the right direction."

GRAY'S POV.

"Zara, Zara wake up." Yelled Glacier. Her adopted daughter just passed out. I heard cheers outside. I went to see. Fairy Tail had won out here. It is just Natsu left. Zeref looked really bad and Natsu was not in Dragon force either. This is insane.

Zeref was on the ground when Natsu asked, "Any last words Brother?"

"Yes I am sorry." Zeref was gone the next minute. The ground started to move back to the original way it was.

**i have had this chapter written when i first upoaded I remember. There will be about 5 more chapters (I think)**


	16. Zeref Dead

**ME GOING TO BE NICE. 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY ENJOY.**CHAPTER 16

GRAY's POV

Master came running in and saw a Dead Zeref, a panicking dragon in her human form, a passed-out dragon slayer, and a very lost ice-mage.

"What happened here?" asked Gramps

"Nothing other than Zeref is dead Zara passed out and Glacier is having a panic attack over Zara just passing out. Also, what are we to do about Acnologia?" I asked.

"We wait until the true dragon king is found." Gramps replied.

Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Cobra gathered in a corner to talk about the prophesy.

NATSU POV

"Guys who has any idea who the dragon king is other than he is not a true dragon?" I asked.

"Nothing." The others replied.

"I think Zara is the only one who has been trying to figure the prophesy out." Wendy had a point. We have all been lazing about leaving everything to Zara.

"Well from now on we will help and not leave everything to Zara." I demanded.

"I agree. That kid has a lot on her plate as it is." Said Laxus.

"So, let's do some research!" I exclaimed.

1 WEEK LATER GRAY POV

I miss Zara. She has been out for a week. I am so worried. I have started to stop talking. I can't without knowing that Zara would wake up. But Wendy has not been able to tell us when she will wake. I heard groaning. It was coming from Zara. I read the letter that laid next to her. Apparently, Glacier was dragged to the dragon realm and she could not see us anymore.

"Gray… go eat something." Groaned out Zara as she sat up "and get me something as well." I booked it. When Mira saw me, she handed me my usual order. "Can I also have Zara's usual?" I asked. Mira went into the kitchen and when she came out with Zara's food I payed her then ran back to the infirmary.

"I got your food Zara." I said panting because the infirmary was on the top floor.

"Thank you Gray." Said a now wide-awake Zara.

"Why did you pass out?" I asked well checking her temperature.

"Well our parents spirits wanted the other Dragon slayers to help with the prophesy. So, they thought if I was knocked out, they would solve it. But the only problem is that I know who the dragon king is." Explained Zara.

"Wait, WHAT?!" my little sister knows things that the older dragon slayers don't.

"I know who it is. So, can you please send the dragon slayers here." Asked Zara. I nodded and got the dragon slayers.

ZARA'S POV

When the other Dragon slayers came in the looked shocked.

"Is what Gray told us true Zara?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, I do know who it is." I answered "I will tell you one at a time because do not feel like dealing with you crazy boys. Wendy as you know you are not the dragon king." I explained.

"Yep I knew that, but can I stay here with you to make sure you don't do anything past your limits." Asked Wendy.

"Sure Wendy. Everyone but Laxus out." They all ran like mice chased by a cat.

"So, am I the Dragon King?" asked Laxus looking like he knew it was him.

"No sorry Laxus but you are one of the protectors." I replied with a sad smile. "Please send in Cobra." I said as he left.

Cobra walked in and said, "I know that I am not the true dragon king." I smiled and nodded. "You are a protector. Please send Gajeel in though." I said politely.

"Yeah sure kid." Sarcastically muttered Cobra as he left.

Gajeel walked in and looked at me and said, "It is flame kid isn't it?"

"Yep you are another protector. Please send the king in." I said. Gajeel did a mock salute. I laughed at him.

"HEY, Zara, how are you feeling?" asked Natsu.

"Great and Natsu you are the True Dragon King." We need to shorten that name.

"WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW FOR SURE?" asked a very dumbfounded Natsu.

"Well you were the one to choose to be human. The war god said The true dragon king is not a true dragon but will make the choice is near. You were also the one who defeat ZEREF. My final piece of the puzzle was another thing that the war god said The true Dragon king is near. Along with his Queen. I also know that Wendy and I cannot be the True Dragon King, but I do know that Lucy is your Mate. Which would make her your Queen. So, you are destined to let us see our dragons." I explained.

"So, I really am the true Dragon King." Stammered Natsu.

"Yes, now please go get Master. I would go but I don't think Wendy will let me out of this bed until she examines me." I stated. Wendy nodded. She then started examining me. When Wendy finished, she Said, "You are all healed up. Safe to get out of bed."

Master then came in with Natsu. Master was about to throw him out, but I said "Don't master. He is the true dragon King." We really need to shorten the name.

"Please tell me that you are joking." I shook my head master then said "Natsu is the true dragon king. I thought he was the king of stupidity."

"Ouch Master that stung." Natsu rubbed his arm as if he got hit there.

"Well now all we can do is wait for Acnologia." I stated.

The ground started to shake.

"ACNOLOGIA HAS BEEN SIGHTED PLEASE EVERYON GO TO THE GUILD HALL." Yelled Warren.

"Come on Dragon Slayers. I know you know who the true dragon king is just come out." Then I felt like we were being teleported. I closed my eyes. When I opened then I found all the dragon slayers trapped in these crystals our hands and up waist our waist were encased in the crystal. We all looked forward to see the dragon we all hate.

"Acnologia…"

**SO OUR HEROES ARE FACED WITH ACNOLOGIA. CLIFFHANGER. YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THAT. I DID GIVE YOU 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY.**


	17. ANOTHER PROPHESY

**Chapter 17**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_"Acnologia…"_

How on earth. I wish I could move. The crystal was moving up my back.

"So, Before we fight. I need names. I only know one of you. Which will be our prize for winning. Let's start with you sparky." Said Acnologia. Everyone was looking at me. I realized why when Acnologia was standing next to me moving the crystal around my head to keep me from moving.

"My name is Laxus and if you dare harm her I will kill you." Promised Laxus.

"Next. Pinkie."

"It is not pink it is salmon. My name is Natsu."

"Okay blue girl."

"M-my n-name is Wendy."

"Okay then Maroon."

"My name is Cobra."

"And I know this girl." Said Acnologia well stroking my cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her." Yelled all the boys.

"Why not?" asked the demon dragon.

"You have no right to touch her." Yelled Laxus.

"Well if I win the fight I get to keep her. If you win you get her back." Said Acnologia.

"Wait before you guys begin I would like to sing a song." It waxs the only way I know how to caste the spell on them.

"Okay then sing Zara." Said the crazy dragon.

I started to sing the spell

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when_

_She stands under my colours, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh oh)_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

The spell was cast. They were ready.

"Wait before we fight, I got one more thing to do." He said staring at me. He moved in closer and fell face first into the ground thanks to an escaped Dragon king.

"You need to listen when we say don't touch her." Said Natsu well freeing everyone. But when he came to me he tried getting me free but could not.

"Do none of you know about the prophesy surrounding that girl?" asked Acnologia.

"What prophesy?" asked everyone else.

"I am not going to tell you unless you beat me." Everyone then started to attack. I could just watch. Then I remembered I could ask Glacier.

"Glacier I need help do you know how to break dark crystal?" I asked telepathically. Laxus was knocked down and Wendy was healing him.

"Yes, just move your magic to your feet and say ice break. Why?" replied Glacier telepathically. Natsu got a hot on Acnologia but was then thrown to the ground.

"Thank you and I will tell you later." I than moved my magic to my feet and yelled "ICE BREAK." It worked. I shot out of the dark crystal and landed in front of everyone.

Acnologia then yelled. "How did you get out prize." I stinking hate him right now. I turned to the others ignoring Acnologia and said, "Unison raid." Everyone nodded then we all got ready for a unison raid .

"LIGHTNING DRAGON"

"FIRE DRAGON"

"SKY DRAGON"

"POISON DRAGON"

"ICE DRAGON"

"IRON DRAGON"

"ROAR!" And Acnologia was flat on his back.

"Now will you tell us this prophecy?" I asked. The Dragon looked familiar. I can't place where I had seen him before.

"The one who unwillingly sleeps and arises willingly will become the elemental." Stated Acnologia.

"Okay Natsu you can kill him now." I said walking off. WHY ON EARTH IS MY LIFE FULL OF PROPHESIES. I felt like I was falling. I looked down and saw that we were. RIGHT INTO EVERYONE. I managed to make a ice slid so we could slide down and not hurt anyone.

"ZARA ARE YOU OKAY?" questioned my older brother.

"Yes" I am fine."

"HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU FINE ZARA?!" yelled Natsu.

"Why would I not?" I questioned the TDK.

"YOU JUST STINKING FOUND OUT THAT THERE IS A PROPHESY ABOUT YOU BECOMING THE ELEMENTAL!" yelled an exasperated Natsu.

Everyone's heads turned to me. "What did Natsu just say because I swear, I heard him say the elemental." Asked Master.

"Yeah Acnologia said another prophesy that said the one who sleeps and arises willingly will become the elemental. But everyone arises willingly." I explained.

"Any way Natsu I found the spell you are to perform.

**i am shocked that no one has tried to find me and murder me honestly. also here is a link for those who would like to listen to the songs i use ** music/listen?authuser&u=0#/pl/AMaBXyksPcgPIOHkP9hjxxZviPUIdGHnfp4RALYcGSiJhdFsfv9n-01LlNvt3vOLf7MmqouEtMZEUHpRUyGCRKK6gN1hxL2EGQ


	18. DRAGON REALM

Chapter 18

"Wait before we do anything. Zara do you know what the Elemental is?" asked Master.

"No, I do not." I answered,

"Well then HISTORY LESSON BRATS!" yelled Master. "THE ELEMENTAL IS A VERY POWERFUL DRAGON SLAYERS AND THEY ARE VERY RARE THE LAST ONE WAS SEEN 20 YEARS AGO."

"Oh, No They were also hunted down. I will not allow Zara to become one." Stated Gray.

"Gray I am not a little girl anymore. If I am an Elemental, then I am nothing we can do about it." I stated. "Now Natsu if you want to see Igneel get your butt over here." Natsu jumped up and ran to me.

"Okay the spell is quiet simple but it takes a huge amount of magic power. You ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I am all fired up."

"Ok then you will repeat after me when you open the portal. I know exactly where we should open the portal. In the painting of Mavis. We will see our Dragons. Got it." I said Natsu nodded.

"Okay let's go." Natsu and I left to get to the Picture with The rest of the dragon slayers.

"Now Natsu all you have to do is touch the painting and repeat after me" Natsu touched the painting and I began

"I am the opener of realms."

"I am the opener of realms." Repeated Natsu

"The True Dragon king."

"The True Dragon King."

"I open this portal to help the Dragon's."

"I open this portal to help the Dragon's"

"I open this door."

"I open this door."

"unlock."

"UNLOCK!" Natsu yelled the last bit. The painting Glowed bright and we walked in.

"Natsu…"

"Wendy…"

"Zara…"

"Brat…"

The other 2 dragons who were lighting and poison said, "Who the heck are you?"

I walked up to them and said "These two men are Laxus Dreyar and Cobra. They had lacrima implanted in them."

"Igneel where are you we have to… Oh, who are all these kids?" asked a woman that looked a lot like Lucy.

"These are some Dragon slayer who actually took the prophesy to heart Layla." Said Igneel. The others looked disappointed with themselves.

"Well what is wrong kids?" asked Grandeeney.

"Well the only one who took the prophesy to heart was Zara. She was doing all the work well we slacked off. We finally did do some work when she fell into a coma. But Zara already knew who the TDK was." Explained a disgruntled Natsu.

"Well who is it?" asked Metalicana.

"Natsu is the True dragon king or TDK for short." I said. Igneel paled at the thought.

"Well then we need to go see Celestial." Stated Layla.

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently another prophesy about an Elemental has been spoken. We need to find out the wording." Everyone but the dragon realms people looked at me.

"I know that prophesy." I admitted everyone froze.

"Well then I will call Celestial here." Stated Layla.

"No need." Said a woman in a full very light-yellow dress. Her hair matched her dress.

"Oh, hello celestial." Said Layla.

"So, this little girl who is an ice dragon slayer knows the new prophesy spoken by Acnologia." Asked Celestial.

"Yes, he said it right in front of all of us." I stated to the dragon in her human form.

"Perfect so can you tell me it." Asked Celestial.

"Yes, The one who unwillingly sleeps and arises willingly will become the elemental." I stated.

"Good!" she said it like she hated me. Now we know that a girl about the age 15 woke up from Eien no nemuri. She did it out of her own free will." Everyone from Fairy Tail plus Glacier stared at me.

Glacier said, "Yes I know that, and she is in this room." THANK YOU, GLACIER. I really did not want to answer.

"Really who is it cannot be Wendy so that means Zara." I nodded.

"So she needs to be trained." Demanded Celestial.

"Why?" I had to ask.

"You have to train to protect yourself. You will be trained in Iron, Fire, Wind, and Celestial. Who would you like to start with?" Asked Celestial.

"Um could not the dragon's teach me how to control their Element because I am already a dragon slayer and I already know the spells." I stated.

"Okay then you're starting with Fire."

"What about my brother?" I asked before anyone could move.

"He can stay in your guild."

"No if I am an elemental that means he will be targeted." I stated.

"True but we can't train him." Argued Celestial.

"Actually, I could train him. He could learn Ice make that Ur could not learn." Interjected Glacier.

"Really please do Glacier." I begged. I need my brother to be able to protect himself.

"Yes, Go Glacier. Train this brats brother." I do not really like Celestial.

"Okay I will see you guys soon." Said Glacier as she went to go see Gray.

"Zara, Natsu come. We need to train." Said Igneel. Igneel, Natsu and I went outside of the castle. YES, WE APPEARED IN A STINKING CASTLE!

"Hop on we will need to fly to the volcano, to start training Zara. ASAP" Said Igneel well he turned into his dragon form.

"Come on I will help you up." Said Natsu. I just made an ice path up. Natsu stared at me dumbfounded.

"Come on Your Majesty, Igneel said that we need to hurry." I said well smirking. Igneel laughed well saying

"I like this girl she's got spunk." Then Natsu hopped on and we were off.

When we got to the Volcano Natsu jumped into the Lava as if it was a bath.

"We should start training Zara hop into the Lava." I was shocked. I did as I was told. It was not hot although.

"Igneel the Lava feels like a bath." I said confused.

"Well then you are definitely an elemental."

"What makes you say that Igneel?" I asked confused.

"Well to even Natsu before he learned Fire Dragon Slayer Magic the Lava was to hot to get in. You just did it as if the Lava was water. We can get through this within what I am guessing 2 to 3 weeks. Only because you already know Dragon Slaying Magic." I nodded then I decided to try something.

I moved my magic into the lava and made it throw Natsu across the room. I had to stop myself from laughing as Natsu yelled "IGNEEL YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD STOP DOING THAT WHEN I WAS 6!" Igneel however was dumbfounded. He was looking from the Lava to Natsu.

Igneel then said "Natsu that was not me."

"Then who was it because it could not have been Zara, she just started training." Exclaimed an Outraged Natsu.

I decided to speak up "So that is what will happen." The looks on their faces was priceless. I need to call Gray later to tell him.

"YOU DID THAT!?" yelled both Igneel and Natsu. I nodded dying of Laughter as I got out of the lava.

"Well then tomorrow we can begin the spells." Stated Igneel as he lead us to different rooms. Igneel showed me mine first. It was a very vivid red that melted into yellow making the whole room look like a fire. The bed which was a orange colour sat in the left corner with a desk on the other side of the room. Other than that, the room was barren.

As soon as I closed the door, I decided to telepathically talk to Gray.

"Hi, Gray, how are you?"

"Good other than you disappeared and Maggie is blaming me."

"Oh, sorry about that it was decide within 10 minutes that I would be trained in fire, celestial, iron, and wind. I started Fire training today and threw Natsu from Lava into a wall."

Gray started to laugh when he calmed down, he said, "So basically, every element of 1st generation Dragon slayer plus Celestial."

"Yep. I am going to talk with Maggie so goodnight Gray."

"Good night Zara."

I then went to my bed as I thought of Maggie, I miss her. Igneel then came in holding a magenta blob in one arm. In the other arm was a blue blob

"Glacier came back saying that you would be missing one of these guys I can't remember which one though." I laughed.

"My Exceed is the magenta one the blue one is Natsu's." I said as I grabbed Maggie out of his grip. I set her on the bed and bid Igneel a good night.

I was to tired to do anything other than cuddle Maggie and fall asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

"ZARA, ZARA WHERE ARE WE?" questioned a very worried Maggie.

"Maggie we are in the dragon realm so I can learn to become a Elemental Dragon Slayer." I explain.

"Oh, okay then." Igneel came into the room and Maggie flew across the room and slapped him across the face.

"MAGGIE THAT IS IGNEEL. HE IS A FRIEND NOT A FOE!" I yelled.

"Oh, so sorry Mr. Igneel."

"It is fine. It is time to train Zara." Said Igneel as he went to wake his pyro of a son up.

"Come on Maggie." We both went downstairs to see bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee set up. Maggie stared at me wondering how I would react to see coffee. I tried coffee once and it made me go full Dragon Force after my manager told me I was doing a move wrong. I remained calm as I sat down and started to grab some food. Natsu and Igneel then came down and loaded their plates and filled their mugs.

Igneel looked at my empty mug and asked, "Zara do you want some coffee?"

"No thank you Igneel." I replied.

"Do you not like it or something because I have creamer or it." Ranted Igneel.

"No, it is not that it is just that the last time I had coffee I went dragon force on my manager when she told me I was doing a move wrong." Igneel jaw dropped. Natsu -who had heard this story before- just kept on eating.

"Coffee caused that?" asked Igneel.

"Yes Mr. Igneel that is why she only drinks tea." Stated Maggie.

"Wait Maggie your up?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, and I see that Happy is not up yet." Stated Maggie in a Carla-like fashion.

"Yeah he woke up and stayed up late last night, so I let him sleep." He said as he finished his food.

"Come on Zara we need to start on the spells." Said Igneel as he turned to Natsu "You sir will clean up the kitchen.

"Okay See you guys Later." I then went outside to where Igneel was.

"Today we will be learning how to do the Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."

"Okay how do I start." And that begun my first day of training.

"Easy just like Ice Dragons Wing attack only think of what is flaming you to fight like your brother." I started thinking of the innocent people who were being attacked because of dark guilds and Igneel jumped a foot back.

"Is something wrong Igneel?" I asked very confused.

"Just now say Fire dragon's wing attack."

So, I did. FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" and to my utmost shock it worked.

"Well done. I think I over estimated your training I you keep going like that you should be done in a week." A WEEK!

"Is it okay if I keep practicing?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out. I am going to go check on my pyro son. I will call you for lunch."

"Okay."

I started to practice I destroyed a lot of boulders. When I decided to take a break, I worked on a new song. With everything going on I don't know if I will be able to tell Gray about this song but writing songs relaxes me. It was just me being me and being proud about it.

When I finished Training practice it was 4:45. After about 45 minute of me singing lyrics are writing them down. I noticed the time. 5:30. What happened to calling me in for lunch.

I turned around to see Igneel staring at me like I was insane.

"Igneel are you okay?" I asked worried for his sanity.

"Uh, Yeah I am fine." He lied straight through his teeth.

"No, you are not. What is up was it something I did?" I asked hoping I did nothing to make Igneel mad at me.

"How long have you been singing for?" random question.

"Over a year now." I stated.

"Okay then I will have Natsu teach you then next few moves I have to go see Celestial. Okay." I am worried, what did I do.

IGNEEL'S POV

Well that was a shock. I come to call Zara in for Supper and I see Zara with fire and Ice blending around her. I need to ask Natsu if that has happened before. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Igneel."

"Hey Natsu, do you if Zara has had Ice and Fire surrounding her when she writes music?"

"Oh, so she already has Fire surrounding her." REALLY NATSU~!

"So, she has done that before."

Yep, but only team Natsu has seen it."

"okay. I will need to tell Celestial. So, you will be training Zara tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Since when do you listen." I asked.

"Since Master got mad at me or trying to go on the second floor when I was 8."

"Okay I am off see you tomorrow." I then went outside and changed into my dragon form and flew to the Castle. When I got their Celestial was already yelling Metalicana's ear off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TRAIN THE KID?" screamed Celestial.

"If the research I did was correct then she will just be able to do it because she has seen Gajeel fight." Stated Metalicana.

"Well he is half correct. " I said stepping into the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Layla who was watching the fight.

"She was able to pick up Fire dragon slaying magic after 5 minutes in the Lava she threw Natsu across the room into a wall." I stated I saw that Layla was trying to not laugh.

"really well then she should be done training by the end of the month." Stated Celestial.

"Layla may I speak to you privately." I asked.

"Yes. Celestial, Metalicana, please leave the room so that Igneel and I can talk." Said Layla.

"Alright your majesty." Bowed Celestial and Metalicana.

After they left, I said "I know where Lucy is." Layla's eye's widen. We have been searching or Lucy for Layla and now thanks to Natsu we know where she is.

"Where Igneel?" asked Layla.

"In Fairy Tail." I stated.

"You mean she is a Celestial wizard and she join the guild of the Dragon slayers that came." Asked Layla.

"Yes, and she is Natsu's mate. She is also like an older sister to Zara." I stated.

"Well then when Zara has finished her training, we should visit her." I nodded.

"Well I left Natsu to train Zara tomorrow. So, I am going to do my checks on the other dragon Slayers." I said.

"Okay thank you for telling me Igneel." Said Layla.

I bowed as I left. It took all day to fly here so I got to get back soon.

ZARA'A POV

Training with Natsu was the same as Igneel. He showed me the move and just let me do it. Today he showed me the move Fire dragons iron fist. I nailed him right in the gut with it after I tried it and he demanded that we spar. To say the least I won the match.

I kept on practicing until I felt sure of myself then I went to practice my newest song. I saw Natsu watching me. I looked down and saw fire and ice surrounding me.

"NATSU HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON FOR?" I yelled outraged at him.

"When you fired your manager." Answered Natsu.

"Why did no one tell me." I asked feeling disappointed in myself for not noticing.

"Because we thought that it was just something weird that happened when you could not control your feelings. But now I think it is something else."

"Wow Natsu is actually thinking." I said sarcastically.

"OI!" shouted Natsu.

"Well since it is only 2 in the afternoon can you show me another move." I asked wanting to get through this faster.

Sure." And then we went on to keep learning the next move Fire Dragons Roar.


	19. SKY DRAGON TRAINING STARTED

Chapter 18

"Wait before we do anything. Zara do you know what the Elemental is?" asked Master.

"No, I do not." I answered,

"Well then HISTORY LESSON BRATS!" yelled Master. "THE ELEMENTAL IS A VERY POWERFUL DRAGON SLAYERS AND THEY ARE VERY RARE THE LAST ONE WAS SEEN 20 YEARS AGO."

"Oh, No They were also hunted down. I will not allow Zara to become one." Stated Gray.

"Gray I am not a little girl anymore. If I am an Elemental, then I am nothing we can do about it." I stated. "Now Natsu if you want to see Igneel get your butt over here." Natsu jumped up and ran to me.

"Okay the spell is quiet simple but it takes a huge amount of magic power. You ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I am all fired up."

"Ok then you will repeat after me when you open the portal. I know exactly where we should open the portal. In the painting of Mavis. We will see our Dragons. Got it." I said Natsu nodded.

"Okay let's go." Natsu and I left to get to the Picture with The rest of the dragon slayers.

"Now Natsu all you have to do is touch the painting and repeat after me" Natsu touched the painting and I began

"I am the opener of realms."

"I am the opener of realms." Repeated Natsu

"The True Dragon king."

"The True Dragon King."

"I open this portal to help the Dragon's."

"I open this portal to help the Dragon's"

"I open this door."

"I open this door."

"unlock."

"UNLOCK!" Natsu yelled the last bit. The painting Glowed bright and we walked in.

"Natsu…"

"Wendy…"

"Zara…"

"Brat…"

The other 2 dragons who were lighting and poison said, "Who the heck are you?"

I walked up to them and said "These two men are Laxus Dreyar and Cobra. They had lacrima implanted in them."

"Igneel where are you we have to… Oh, who are all these kids?" asked a woman that looked a lot like Lucy.

"These are some Dragon slayer who actually took the prophesy to heart Layla." Said Igneel. The others looked disappointed with themselves.

"Well what is wrong kids?" asked Grandeeney.

"Well the only one who took the prophesy to heart was Zara. She was doing all the work well we slacked off. We finally did do some work when she fell into a coma. But Zara already knew who the TDK was." Explained a disgruntled Natsu.

"Well who is it?" asked Metalicana.

"Natsu is the True dragon king or TDK for short." I said. Igneel paled at the thought.

"Well then we need to go see Celestial." Stated Layla.

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently another prophesy about an Elemental has been spoken. We need to find out the wording." Everyone but the dragon realms people looked at me.

"I know that prophesy." I admitted everyone froze.

"Well then I will call Celestial here." Stated Layla.

"No need." Said a woman in a full very light-yellow dress. Her hair matched her dress.

"Oh, hello celestial." Said Layla.

"So, this little girl who is an ice dragon slayer knows the new prophesy spoken by Acnologia." Asked Celestial.

"Yes, he said it right in front of all of us." I stated to the dragon in her human form.

"Perfect so can you tell me it." Asked Celestial.

"Yes, The one who unwillingly sleeps and arises willingly will become the elemental." I stated.

"Good!" she said it like she hated me. Now we know that a girl about the age 15 woke up from Eien no nemuri. She did it out of her own free will." Everyone from Fairy Tail plus Glacier stared at me.

Glacier said, "Yes I know that, and she is in this room." THANK YOU, GLACIER. I really did not want to answer.

"Really who is it cannot be Wendy so that means Zara." I nodded.

"So she needs to be trained." Demanded Celestial.

"Why?" I had to ask.

"You have to train to protect yourself. You will be trained in Iron, Fire, Wind, and Celestial. Who would you like to start with?" Asked Celestial.

"Um could not the dragon's teach me how to control their Element because I am already a dragon slayer and I already know the spells." I stated.

"Okay then you're starting with Fire."

"What about my brother?" I asked before anyone could move.

"He can stay in your guild."

"No if I am an elemental that means he will be targeted." I stated.

"True but we can't train him." Argued Celestial.

"Actually, I could train him. He could learn Ice make that Ur could not learn." Interjected Glacier.

"Really please do Glacier." I begged. I need my brother to be able to protect himself.

"Yes, Go Glacier. Train this brats brother." I do not really like Celestial.

"Okay I will see you guys soon." Said Glacier as she went to go see Gray.

"Zara, Natsu come. We need to train." Said Igneel. Igneel, Natsu and I went outside of the castle. YES, WE APPEARED IN A STINKING CASTLE!

"Hop on we will need to fly to the volcano, to start training Zara. ASAP" Said Igneel well he turned into his dragon form.

"Come on I will help you up." Said Natsu. I just made an ice path up. Natsu stared at me dumbfounded.

"Come on Your Majesty, Igneel said that we need to hurry." I said well smirking. Igneel laughed well saying

"I like this girl she's got spunk." Then Natsu hopped on and we were off.

When we got to the Volcano Natsu jumped into the Lava as if it was a bath.

"We should start training Zara hop into the Lava." I was shocked. I did as I was told. It was not hot although.

"Igneel the Lava feels like a bath." I said confused.

"Well then you are definitely an elemental."

"What makes you say that Igneel?" I asked confused.

"Well to even Natsu before he learned Fire Dragon Slayer Magic the Lava was to hot to get in. You just did it as if the Lava was water. We can get through this within what I am guessing 2 to 3 weeks. Only because you already know Dragon Slaying Magic." I nodded then I decided to try something.

I moved my magic into the lava and made it throw Natsu across the room. I had to stop myself from laughing as Natsu yelled "IGNEEL YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD STOP DOING THAT WHEN I WAS 6!" Igneel however was dumbfounded. He was looking from the Lava to Natsu.

Igneel then said "Natsu that was not me."

"Then who was it because it could not have been Zara, she just started training." Exclaimed an Outraged Natsu.

I decided to speak up "So that is what will happen." The looks on their faces was priceless. I need to call Gray later to tell him.

"YOU DID THAT!?" yelled both Igneel and Natsu. I nodded dying of Laughter as I got out of the lava.

"Well then tomorrow we can begin the spells." Stated Igneel as he lead us to different rooms. Igneel showed me mine first. It was a very vivid red that melted into yellow making the whole room look like a fire. The bed which was a orange colour sat in the left corner with a desk on the other side of the room. Other than that, the room was barren.

As soon as I closed the door, I decided to telepathically talk to Gray.

"Hi, Gray, how are you?"

"Good other than you disappeared and Maggie is blaming me."

"Oh, sorry about that it was decide within 10 minutes that I would be trained in fire, celestial, iron, and wind. I started Fire training today and threw Natsu from Lava into a wall."

Gray started to laugh when he calmed down, he said, "So basically, every element of 1st generation Dragon slayer plus Celestial."

"Yep. I am going to talk with Maggie so goodnight Gray."

"Good night Zara."

I then went to my bed as I thought of Maggie, I miss her. Igneel then came in holding a magenta blob in one arm. In the other arm was a blue blob

"Glacier came back saying that you would be missing one of these guys I can't remember which one though." I laughed.

"My Exceed is the magenta one the blue one is Natsu's." I said as I grabbed Maggie out of his grip. I set her on the bed and bid Igneel a good night.

I was to tired to do anything other than cuddle Maggie and fall asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

"ZARA, ZARA WHERE ARE WE?" questioned a very worried Maggie.

"Maggie we are in the dragon realm so I can learn to become a Elemental Dragon Slayer." I explain.

"Oh, okay then." Igneel came into the room and Maggie flew across the room and slapped him across the face.

"MAGGIE THAT IS IGNEEL. HE IS A FRIEND NOT A FOE!" I yelled.

"Oh, so sorry Mr. Igneel."

"It is fine. It is time to train Zara." Said Igneel as he went to wake his pyro of a son up.

"Come on Maggie." We both went downstairs to see bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee set up. Maggie stared at me wondering how I would react to see coffee. I tried coffee once and it made me go full Dragon Force after my manager told me I was doing a move wrong. I remained calm as I sat down and started to grab some food. Natsu and Igneel then came down and loaded their plates and filled their mugs.

Igneel looked at my empty mug and asked, "Zara do you want some coffee?"

"No thank you Igneel." I replied.

"Do you not like it or something because I have creamer or it." Ranted Igneel.

"No, it is not that it is just that the last time I had coffee I went dragon force on my manager when she told me I was doing a move wrong." Igneel jaw dropped. Natsu -who had heard this story before- just kept on eating.

"Coffee caused that?" asked Igneel.

"Yes Mr. Igneel that is why she only drinks tea." Stated Maggie.

"Wait Maggie your up?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, and I see that Happy is not up yet." Stated Maggie in a Carla-like fashion.

"Yeah he woke up and stayed up late last night, so I let him sleep." He said as he finished his food.

"Come on Zara we need to start on the spells." Said Igneel as he turned to Natsu "You sir will clean up the kitchen.

"Okay See you guys Later." I then went outside to where Igneel was.

"Today we will be learning how to do the Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."

"Okay how do I start." And that begun my first day of training.

"Easy just like Ice Dragons Wing attack only think of what is flaming you to fight like your brother." I started thinking of the innocent people who were being attacked because of dark guilds and Igneel jumped a foot back.

"Is something wrong Igneel?" I asked very confused.

"Just now say Fire dragon's wing attack."

So, I did. FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" and to my utmost shock it worked.

"Well done. I think I over estimated your training I you keep going like that you should be done in a week." A WEEK!

"Is it okay if I keep practicing?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out. I am going to go check on my pyro son. I will call you for lunch."

"Okay."

I started to practice I destroyed a lot of boulders. When I decided to take a break, I worked on a new song. With everything going on I don't know if I will be able to tell Gray about this song but writing songs relaxes me. It was just me being me and being proud about it.

When I finished Training practice it was 4:45. After about 45 minute of me singing lyrics are writing them down. I noticed the time. 5:30. What happened to calling me in for lunch.

I turned around to see Igneel staring at me like I was insane.

"Igneel are you okay?" I asked worried for his sanity.

"Uh, Yeah I am fine." He lied straight through his teeth.

"No, you are not. What is up was it something I did?" I asked hoping I did nothing to make Igneel mad at me.

"How long have you been singing for?" random question.

"Over a year now." I stated.

"Okay then I will have Natsu teach you then next few moves I have to go see Celestial. Okay." I am worried, what did I do.

IGNEEL'S POV

Well that was a shock. I come to call Zara in for Supper and I see Zara with fire and Ice blending around her. I need to ask Natsu if that has happened before. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Igneel."

"Hey Natsu, do you if Zara has had Ice and Fire surrounding her when she writes music?"

"Oh, so she already has Fire surrounding her." REALLY NATSU~!

"So, she has done that before."

Yep, but only team Natsu has seen it."

"okay. I will need to tell Celestial. So, you will be training Zara tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Since when do you listen." I asked.

"Since Master got mad at me or trying to go on the second floor when I was 8."

"Okay I am off see you tomorrow." I then went outside and changed into my dragon form and flew to the Castle. When I got their Celestial was already yelling Metalicana's ear off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TRAIN THE KID?" screamed Celestial.

"If the research I did was correct then she will just be able to do it because she has seen Gajeel fight." Stated Metalicana.

"Well he is half correct. " I said stepping into the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Layla who was watching the fight.

"She was able to pick up Fire dragon slaying magic after 5 minutes in the Lava she threw Natsu across the room into a wall." I stated I saw that Layla was trying to not laugh.

"really well then she should be done training by the end of the month." Stated Celestial.

"Layla may I speak to you privately." I asked.

"Yes. Celestial, Metalicana, please leave the room so that Igneel and I can talk." Said Layla.

"Alright your majesty." Bowed Celestial and Metalicana.

After they left, I said "I know where Lucy is." Layla's eye's widen. We have been searching or Lucy for Layla and now thanks to Natsu we know where she is.

"Where Igneel?" asked Layla.

"In Fairy Tail." I stated.

"You mean she is a Celestial wizard and she join the guild of the Dragon slayers that came." Asked Layla.

"Yes, and she is Natsu's mate. She is also like an older sister to Zara." I stated.

"Well then when Zara has finished her training, we should visit her." I nodded.

"Well I left Natsu to train Zara tomorrow. So, I am going to do my checks on the other dragon Slayers." I said.

"Okay thank you for telling me Igneel." Said Layla.

I bowed as I left. It took all day to fly here so I got to get back soon.

ZARA'A POV

Training with Natsu was the same as Igneel. He showed me the move and just let me do it. Today he showed me the move Fire dragons iron fist. I nailed him right in the gut with it after I tried it and he demanded that we spar. To say the least I won the match.

I kept on practicing until I felt sure of myself then I went to practice my newest song. I saw Natsu watching me. I looked down and saw fire and ice surrounding me.

"NATSU HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON FOR?" I yelled outraged at him.

"When you fired your manager." Answered Natsu.

"Why did no one tell me." I asked feeling disappointed in myself for not noticing.

"Because we thought that it was just something weird that happened when you could not control your feelings. But now I think it is something else."

"Wow Natsu is actually thinking." I said sarcastically.

"OI!" shouted Natsu.

"Well since it is only 2 in the afternoon can you show me another move." I asked wanting to get through this faster.

Sure." And then we went on to keep learning the next move Fire Dragons Roar.


	20. METALICANA IS A JERK

Sorry but this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others. Enjoy ALSO I DO NOT OWN JUST LIKE FIRE PINK OWNS THAT DON'T SUE ME!

CHAPTER 20

Learning sky dragon slaying took 2 weeks. Let's hope that Gray is doing well. He has been apparently to talk lately. I miss being in Magnolia. One of our talks actually helped me. The Council decided to have Sorcerer Magazine to call me insane for saying that I am the Ice Fairy. After being told that I told Gray to call the council and say that in 1 month to come to the guild for proof. Gray agreed.

Well it is time to perform for Wendy and Grandeeney. I made a mini stage out of ice. I stood up on the stage. I started to sing.

_I know that I'm running out of time_

_(I want it all, mmm, mmm)_

_And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off_

_I want it all, mmm, mmm_

_And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher_

_Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars_

_Even when I get it all the way_

_(I want it all, mmm, mmm)_

I nodded my head in a snobby fashion well Wendy recorded the performance.

_We can get 'em running, running, running_

_Just like fire, burning out the way_

_If I can light the world up for just one day_

_Watch this madness, colorful charade_

_No one can be just like me any way_

_Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

_I'mma disappear when they come for me_

_I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_

_No one can be just like me any way_

_Just like fire, uh_

I made fireworks and spewed fire out of my hands during that line. This is so much fun.

_And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm_

_See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game, mmm_

_And no matter the weather, we can do it better_

_You and me together forever and ever_

_We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no_

I made the council who infuriated me out of ice and melted them.

_We can get 'em running, running, running_

I ran and jumped to fall on an ice path.

_Just like fire, burning out the way_

_If I can light the world up for just one day_

_Watch this madness, colorful charade_

_No one can be just like me any way_

_Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

_I'mma disappear when they come for me_

_I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take?_

_No one can be just like me any way_

_Just like fire, fire, fire_

_Running, running, running_

_We can get 'em running, running, running_

I made the edges of the path to go up in flames as I sang. Grandeeney looked impressed.

_So I can get it running_

_Just cause nobody's done it_

_Y'all don't think I can run it_

_But look, I've been here, I've done it_

_Impossible? Please_

_Watch, I do it with ease_

_You just gotta believe_

_Come on, come on with me_

_Oh, what you gonna do?_

_(What, what!?)_

_Oh, what you gonna do?_

_(What, what!?)_

_Oh, what you gonna do?_

_(What, what!?)_

_Oh, what you gonna do?_

I made gestures to say that this was easy.

_Just like fire, burning out the way_

_If I can light the world up for just one day_

_Watch this madness, colorful charade_

_No one can be just like me any way _

I did what I did at the first repeat of the chorus.

_Just like fire, burning out the way_

_If I can light the world up for just one day_

_Watch this madness, colorful charade_

_No one can be just like me any way_

I made my fire to turn different colours. Wendy was still recording my performance.

_Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

_I'mma disappear when they come for me_

_I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_

_No one can be just like me any way_

_Just like fire, fire!_

_Running, running, running_

_Just like fire!_

I made fire surround me. After the music dropped, I dropped the fire. I looked at Grandeeney. She looked dumbfounded.

"Was that okay. I feel like I over did it." I stated.

"No Zara-dear that was amazing. How are you feeling that looked like it took a lot of magical energy?" asked a concerned Grandeeney.

"I am fine I have trained to do that." I said.

"Okay then but it is time to go to bed we have to go to Metalicana's tomorrow." Stated Grandeeney.

The flight the next day was boring. Even though I mastered my sky magic I practiced on the way to Metalicana's. I still can't believe that Gray is going to purpose to Juvia when I get back. It makes me feel bad for taking so long learning Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

When arrived at the Iron Dragon Metalicana's place. We were greeted by Metalicana's rude comments.

"FINALLY BRAT NUMBER 2 IS HERE!" yelled Metalicana.

"Why do you call people you just met brats when you barely know them?" I asked.

"I- uhh." Great another Gajeel.

"That is what I thought." I said as Gajeel walked into the room we were in.

"Let me guess Zara pointed out the obvious and my dad could not answer." Stated Gajeel.

"Yep he is as bad as you were when we first met." I stated.

"Oh, so he called you brat and you pulled all the phycological stuff on him." Smirked Gajeel.

"Yep and it is not psychological it is call common sense." I stated already exhausted by these two.

"Okay then kid time to train. Let's go." Said an exasperated Metalicana.

"Okay." I said as he handed me a piece of iron.

I stared at him confused until he said, "Eat it." So, I tried it. Gajeel was watching me as I ate the metal. It tasted weird. But I must train.

"Okay then Gajeel show her how to change her arm to metal." Demanded Metalicana.

"Fine." Said Gajeel as Metalicana left.

"Ride much?" I asked.

"Yep also Wendy sent everyone last nights, performance and it was really good." Stated Gajeel.

"Thank you Gajeel."

"Don't worry this stuff is easy just imagine your arm becoming metal." Instructed Gajeel.

I did what he said and in a matter of 5 minutes my arm was encased in metal.

"We're going to be doing 5 spells a day." Stated Gajeel.

"WHAT 5 A STINKING DAY!" I shouted at him.

"Yep to make up for lost time. You should be done is 3 days." I swear Gajeel is insane.

"Okay then let's start." I stated ready for a hard 3 days training.

"Then we shall work on the Iron fist." I did the move before he could instruct me how to do it. Metalicana came in at that moment. He opened his mouth to say some snarky comment, but I hit him over the head successfully knocking him out cold. Gajeel was just staring at me.

"I think Ezra has a new scary competitor." Stated Gajeel.

I then realized that I gave Metalicana a cuncusion. I went over to him and using my sky dragon slayer magic I healed him.

"Okay thank you for healing my idiot of a father. Also how on earth did you do that?" asked Gajeel.

"I watched you, Natsu, Gray fight all the time how could I not pick a few things up." I asked back. Gajeel was dumbfounded. This might actually be fun.

FUN FACT: the last 2 chapters were the exact same length 2, 795 words long.


	21. LAYLA SEES LUCY AGAIN

_**Hi Humans who read this fanfic. Just a heads up i don't own fairy tail but i do own Zara, Maggie, and Celestial. By the way please read the authors note at the end of this chapter. ENJOY**_

CHAPTER 21.

Well I just won 200 jewel. Gajeel did not believe me when I said that I would learn everything in 2 days. He said it would take 3. I took 2 days and beat him in a spar. He had to give me 200 jewel. Metalicana was flying us to the castle. Every few minutes he would look at me like he was terrified of me.

"We are here twerp." Stated Metalicana.

I did an iron fist and hit him over the head well saying, "If you are going to address me use my stinking name Metalicana."

The said Dragon started to shake as I walked into the castle. I went to the ballroom to see Igneel, Grandeeney, Celestial, and Layla talking.

"Oh, Zara what are doing here?" asked Grandeeney.

"I finished my training with Gajeel." I stated.

"Wait Metalicana was supposed to train you." Said an outraged Celestial.

"He was but he passed the bucket to Gajeel and we had a bet and I won it." I stated with a proud smile on my face.

"Well at least she is not hurt like I was when Metalicana trained me." Stated Gajeel as he walked into the room. "Also, Zara." He said well turning to me. "Thank you for teaching my dad manners."

"Your welcome although he was harder to teach than you." I stated as he looked at me with indignity written all over his face.

"Well then you shall now be learning Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic." Stated Celestial.

"Okay how do I start?" I asked.

"Well that is why we were having this meeting. We need a celestial wizard with Leo to come to the dragon realm so he can instruct you. Because Celestial can only teach you so much." Stated Layla.

"Um, Queen Layla Lucy has Leo." I stated.

"Okay then Gajeel please go back to earth land and get Natsu to bring Lucy here. Don't tell her I am here." Stated Layla. Layla then turned to me and said "Also Zara, you don't have to call me Queen Layla. Just Layla works okay." I nodded. Gajeel then left the Dragon realm leaving me with the dragons. Igneel, Grandeeney, and Maggie left me with Layla at that moment.

"So, Zara what do you do at earth land?" asked Layla.

"I am a singer and a mage for Fairy Tail." I stated.

"Oh, really. What caused you to become a singer?"

"Over a year ago Fairy Tail disbanded. I was the only one who master told the reason of the disbandment. I when I was in master's office Gray left the guild hall with Ezra. When I got out Mira handed me a note that Gray left me. I then heard Levy talking about tartaroo's so to vent all my built-up anger I defeated them. Found a necromancer of my father. Watched him die again. When I finally got home, I found a note from a terrible manager that she wanted to work with me." I stated.

"Oh, wow. Why did you call your manager terrible?"

"Oh, she is not my manager anymore."

"What happened?"

"She threatened me every time I did not listen or messed a move up. So, once Fairy Tail came back I fired her and now Gray is my manager." I said it with a grin plastered on my face.

"Oh, dear. I agree with the way you dealt with her." I started to laugh. Layla looked at me worried.

Once I caught my breath I said, "I am sorry but that is what our master said to me after I explained the situation to him." Then Natsu and Lucy came into the room. Lucy's eyes popped out of her head.

"Mama?" she asked it like it was a question.

"Hello Lucy, dear." Layla just smiled like it was nothing.

"How are you here? I thought you died. Father told me that you were dead." Stated Lucy.

"Well I did. Then because I am a protector of the dragon realm, I was brought here to protect the dragons." Stated Layla.

"Well why am I here anyway?" WAIT A STINKING MINUTE HOW COME LUCY CAN COME HERE BUT GRAY CANNOT?

"Well dear I understand that you have Leo." Lucy nodded. "You are here because Leo needs to help Zara train and since you are the true dragon kings mate that makes it safe for you to come here." Wow just wow.

"Okay would you like me to call Loke out?" I saw Layla's confusion.

I decided to clear things up "Loke is Leo." That cleared everything up for Layla.

"Yes, please do Lucy."

Lucy then grabbed Loke's Key and Yelled "OPEN GATE OF THE LION LEO!"

Loke then popped out of thin air and seeing Layla he stared at her in disbelief.

"Layla…"

"Hello Leo."

"I thought you had died. Everyone did."

"Well I did in Earth land, but I am quiet alive here in the dragon realm." Stated a very happy Layla.

"Well then what do you need me to do?" asked Loke.

"I need you to train Zara in the Celestial Spell." Stated Layla as Loke's eye popped out of his head and his jaw dropped.

"Are you sure? No one has been able to do them other than you." Stated Loke.

"She should be able to. I mean she is a elemental." Stated Layla.

"How many of the five elements has she mastered?" asked Loke.

I spoke this time. "I have mastered 4 out of the 5 elements this is my last one."

"Oh, okay then Come on Zara. Also Lucy I will stay out using my own power. Enjoy catching up with your mom." And Loke lead me out of the dining room.

"Well let's get started. The first spell you will be learning is Celestial Starlight."

"What is Celestial Starlight?" I really did not know.

"Celestial Starlight adds more pwer to any attack you do. Like let's say that you were going to do a fire dragons roar. The power of Starlight will be added onto the spell." Explained Loke as I felt my face drain of colour.

"So, what your saying is that this is like a boss power boost?" I asked worried.

"Yes, that is why it is only used when there is a 1% chance of winning and not in GMG." Stated Loke.

"Yes Sir." I saluted.

"Okay then let's start shall we prince-"

"Don't start flirting I am way to young Loke and plus Gray would beat you senseless." I stated before I beat him myself.

"Okay then. To start up Celestial Starlight you must for one have a reason to fight."

"But I don't have a reason right now." I stated.

"Well you actually do."

"What are you talking about Loke?"

"Raven Tail has decided to attack fairy Tail looking for you and Natsu. Or as they know The Elemental and the True Dragon King."

"THEY ARE WHAT?" I yelled.

"Now say Celestial Starlight."

"CELESTIAL STARLIGHT!" I shouted. A bright Glow appeared I heard the door open and people yell. When the glowing stopped I saw that Everyone was in the room. Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Maggie, Layla, and Lucy were all staring at me in shock.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Well Layla or Celestial I think we will be done in a matter of a week." Stated Loke.

"Loke you did not answer my question." I stated.

"What happened Zara was that you basically gave everyone you were thinking about the Celestial Boost." Stated Layla.

MEAN WHILE WITH GRAY

"Okay Guys, If we attack from here…" stated Freed as a bright light filled the room. Once the light dimmed Wendy asked, "What just happened?"

"I think I know." Stated Levy.

"What is it Levy?" asked Warren.

"I think that someone just used Celestial Starlight. Master were is Natsu, Lu-chan, and Zara?"

"Lucy was apparently needed to help Zara learn Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic." Stated Gramps.

"So that light came from ZARA?" I yelled shocked.

"Loke must have told her." Stated Mira.

Everyone in the guild muttered in agreement.

BACK TO ZARA

"So, I just helped Fairy Tail. Well trying to learn a spell." I asked.

"Yep, good job Zara." Stated Natsu.

"Alright everyone out. Zara you do not need to practice that spell and there are only 3 so let's move on after a quick rest okay?" stated Loke.

"Okay. Is it okay if I take a nap?"

"Of course, Zara.

**_A.N. I wonder how many people will hunt me down after saying this but here I go. I am thinking about Deleting this story. My reason is because I don't think people really like this story. But I have a offer. If I get 10 reviews in a week I will not delete this story. So if you like this story don't be a ghost reader BYE!_**


	22. ACNOLOGIA TEST DUMMIE

CHAPTER 22

PREVIOUSLY

"Okay. Is it okay if I take a nap?"

"Of course, Zara."

NOW

"Alright Loke let's train some more." I called out to the Celestial Spirit.

"Okay now we will being Learning Moonlight sin rage." Stated Loke

"What is Moonlight sin rage?" I asked

"Moonlight sin rage is another powerful spell but what it does is similar to Fairy Law. It will knock out any enemies. It will only work if it is not a new moon." Stated Loke

"Okay. How do I go about doing the spell?" I asked.

"This one you must think of all those sins that your enemy has done to you or people close to you." Stated Loke.

"So, who is the Master of Raven Tail?" I asked. Loke looked at me like he knew what I was planning.

"I know what you are planning and it is a big no. Another thing about this spell is that the man has to be in front of you."

"Then how will I practice this spell." Then the door opened to reveal Igneel, Metalicana, and ACNOLOGIA!

"No, I can't do this." I stated ass I started to shake.

"What is wrong Zara?" asked Loke.

"I can't be near him."

"why?"

"I feel like I have seen him before and it creeps the living daylights out of me and he tried to keep me as a pet if the boys did not win the fight. Which they did only because I managed to break out of the dark crystal he put to hold me in one spot."

"It's okay just say Moonlight give me your rage over sin." Stated Loke.

I saw Acnologia trying to get near me as I said "Moonlight give me your rage over sin." Acnologia grabbed my arm and as soon as he turned, he fell face first into the ground. Right in front of me still having a death grip on my arm.

"S-someone p-please get him off m-me." I managed to stutter. Igneel came up and after prying Analogia's hand off my now bruised arm dragged the dragon out of the room.

"Good job Zara." Stated Loke.

"Never again make me practice on Acnologia. EVER AGAIN!" I shouted Loke Saluted.

"May I go for today?" I asked.

"Yes Zara. I will see you tomorrow." Said Loke as he disappeared in a flash of gold.

I left the room to run into Maggie we talked for a few minute then Maggis asked "Zara, could I go home please?"

"Of course Maggie if you need to because I believe they are fighting right now pack a bag and go chill with Wendy and Carla okay." I stated.

"Ok See you soon Zara." Said Maggie as she flew to pack her belongings.

I went into the dining room to see Layla and Lucy talking.

"Hey guys." I said making my presence known.

"Hello Zara. How was Practice?" asked Layla.

"good other than the fact that Acnologia tried to run off with me well I was supposed to cast a spell on him, and I did. He just scares me. Why does every time I see him, he tries to run off with me?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Well then I guess it is time to tell you. IGNEEL I NEED YOU HERE NOW!" yelled Layla. She turned to Lucy and said, "Sorry Lucy but I will need you to go with Grandeeney to your room until dinner in an hour and a half." Lucy nodded and left the room to find Grandeeney. Not even 5 minutes later Igneel came into the room.

"What do you need Layla?" asked Igneel worried.

"It is time to explain to Zara why Acnologia keeps coming after her."

"S***"

"Igneel if you can please watch you language." I scolded.

Igneel laughed and when he stopped, he said, "Acnologia. He thinks that the Elementals disappearance is his fault."

"Why does he think that?" I asked.

"I doubt you can remember but your mother was an Elemental." I stared at Igneel like he was insane.

"My mom was an Elemental." I stated trying to figure everything out.

"Yes, I believe that you know the spell that she cast on you and Gray that failed because of Eien no nemuri."

"How could I forget." I stated.

"Yes, that spell is one of the 4 Celestial spells that Leo is teaching you." Stated Igneel.

"Leo said that there were only 3."

"Well that is because you already know the last one."

" Your straying off track." Stated Layla.

"Yes Layla, Acnologia sees every human as an enemy. But he can see that you are the last Elemental and is trying to protect you." Stated Igneel. He then muttered

"And acting like he is cursed or something."

"Wait, I think he does have a spell on him." I stated jumping out if my seat.

"What do you mean Zara?" asked Layla.

"What colour should his eyes be?" everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"A very dark grey." Stated Igneel Now it is all coming together.

"When I looked into his eyes they were a blue-grey." I stated Layla's Eyes widened.

"That spell. Has Acnologia been near Zeref?" we left Igneel there confused as we talked about it.

"Yes, one time."

"That is enough to put the spell on him."

"What spell are you talking about Layla?" asked Igneel.

"Doragonkontorōru*." Stated Layla. "Igneel's eyes grew as he said, "You mean MY BROTHER IS STILL UNDER ZEREFS CONTROL." "Yes and I only know of one way of breaking the spell." Stated Layla. "What is that Layla?" I asked. "Killing him." Grimly replied Layla. "NO! If there might be another way to break this spell, we will find it. He means good it is just the spell is messing him up!" I shouted. I turned to Layla and asked "Are Dragon Slayers Mates allowed in the Dragon realm?" Layla nodded. "Okay then we need Gajeel to come here with his mate." I stated. "Why Gajeel's Mate?" asked Igneel. "Because she has read every book in existence and know about everything." "Okay then Natsu will have to go fetch him." Stated Layla. "I will go get him." Sais Igneel as he left the room. 5 minute later Natsu came in. Layla wasted no time in explaining the problem and what he needed to do. As soon as they finished talking Natsu opened the portal and Left. "Well I might as well get done the celestial spells." As if the spirit heard me Loke appeared and said "Let's continue. Shall we Zara." "Yes, we shall." I stated and Loke and I left Layla and Igneel to help Levy. "Alright then Zara. The last spell that I need to teach you is Zodiac Serenade." "What does this one do?" I asked. "This spell give you the ability to control any spell that is on any living thing." "So how do I go about doing the spell?" "You must feel with your magic for the one you want to overpower and eliminate." "Okay. WAIT COULD THIS WORK ON ACNOLOGIA!" I shouted. Then the doors flew open to reveal Levy, Gajeel, Igneel, and Layla. "We found a spell. It is a Celestial spell." Stated Levy. "I know Loke just explained it to me. Zodiac Serenade! If I could do it to Acnologia then Igneel you could get your brother back." I said with a smile on my face. "Let's go to his cell then." Stated Layla. "Wait Zara. I got a message from your brother." Said Gajeel. "What is it Gajeel?" I asked. "He had the idiotic idea of reveal who you really are not just The Ice Fairy." Stated Gajeel. "YES, when you see him tell him I agree. Wait I can do it tonight." I stated jumping everywhere. "Okay then go free Fire Freaks uncle." Grumbled Gajeel. I nodded and followed Igneel. When we got to Acnologia's cell I heard him muttering, "All my fault. It is all my fault. Forgive me Mika." "Acnologia." I stated. "Mika's daughter you must come with me!" shouted the dragon. "How did you know my mom?" I asked Gesturing for the others to leave. "She was the only one to ever learn Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic. But you must come with me!" "Why do you think it is your fault that she died." "I know because I felt the sadness in her before she died." "Acnologia she was sad because she would never see her daughter and son to grow and become wizards." I stated as I started searching for the spell with my magic. "How do you know that?" "I know because she sent my brother away with me to protect us from Deliora." I stated as I found the spell. I looked Acnologia right in the eyes as I started to melt the spell that surrounded his own magic. After a few minutes Acnologia collapsed. Celestial ran into the room to see a passed-out dragon and a teary-eyed girl.

"Zara, what happened?" asked Celestial. "One, When did you every care. I also know that you Celestial are the chaos Dragons mate. Two I now know more about my mother." Celestial smiled and threw her head back and said, "Now that you know I can finally fulfil my promise to your mother." "What promise Celestial?" I asked my curiosity spiking. "That I would tell you the truth about her death." 


	23. IVAN CONTROLLED

So, I guess people don't like this story anymore. *sigh* I will give you 6 more days. Also i don't own sound of silence sung by PTX. Enjoy i guess.

Chapter 23

PREVIOUSLY

"That I would tell you the truth about her death."

NOW

"What do you mean Deloria killed her." I stated.

"No Deloria killed your father and captured your mother."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN SHE IS ALIVE?" I shouted.

"No, Deloria absorbed all of her magic to the last drop."

"So, she died because her body was unable to restore her magic supply."

"Yes, but she did manage to get in contact with me before her death."

"What did she say?" this talk is getting depressing.

"She told me about you and Gray. She also told me that by the time that you are 14 you should be able to do a spell not even she could do without killing herself." A spell that would kill her if she tried it.

"What is the spell."

"Calm down I was just getting there. The spell is Teki no genshō."

"What does it do?" this is getting weird.

"I will tell you after you complete your training. Come one we must go to the celestial part of the dragon realm."

Celestial lead me outside and we flew off to the Celestial part of the dragon realm.

When we got there Celestial took no time at all in teaching me Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. I did it all in one day because Celestial would not let me take a break.

"Alright you are all done. You can go see you insane brother."

"Thank you for teaching me Celestial." I said as I used Starlight run to get to the castle Natsu had stayed to make a portal for us to get home.

"NATSU I AM DONE!" I yelled as I slowed down in the ballroom. I saw everyone there.

"Hi everyone." I said very confused why they were here.

"We have something to give you but only open it with you brother." Said Layla.

"Okay. I will come visit alright guys and next time I will bring Sting and Rouge." I stated as I saw the shadow and light dragon tried very hard not to fist bump.

"Good-Bye, everyone." I said as I turned to Natsu.

"Ready to see home?" asked the True Dragon King.

"If I was not then why am I here?" I asked as a reply." Natsu Laughed as he opened the portal.

With one last glance I saw everyone waving at me. I waved back and said, "I will be back in 2 weeks." Then I went through the portal.

When the glow faded, I saw everyone tending to wounds.

"What happened?" I asked to no one.

"Zara!" everyone shouted.

"Hi everyone but really what happened?" I asked.

"Raven tail attacked again." Stated Mira.

"Why?"

Because they were looking for you and Natsu."

"Great I just finish training and when I come back, I find that people injured because of people who want me for my power. Also, where is Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Maggie?" I asked.

"Wendy and the exceeds went to go visit Lamia scale to ask for help and to stay away form the fighting. Also to answer your question about your question about your brother no one has seen Gray in over 4 days." Stated Master. "Also, Welcome Back Zara."

"Thank you Master. I am going to check at Gray and my house for Gray. Then I will deal with Raven Tail." Thank goodness that Celestial taught me Teki no genshō. She told me that it would reveal the person's deepest loving memories then show all that they did. It was basically to guilt trip them and it also lifts any spell on the said person.

I went to my home to hear Gray singing a song that I never showed anyone other than Gray. I stood at the door as I heard

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

I smiled at the lyrics. I looked inside to see Gray tending wounds. I was thinking on the perfect time to join as he sang.

_In restless streams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_Beneath the halo of a streetlamp_

_I turn my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

I decided to join on this verse.

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten-thousand people maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dare disturb the sound of silence_

_Of silence_

_Of silence_

_Of silence_

Gray dropped the bandage that he was rapping around his arm and turned to look at me completely missing this verse, but I kept on singing.

_"Fools, " said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you"_

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed in the wells of silence_

Gray then picked up on the last verse of the song.

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said_

_"The words of the prophets are_

_Written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls_

_And whispered in the sound of silence"_

After we finished, I put the box on the counter then I said, "So, after over a month of training I come back to see the guild wounded, my brother singing. What else has happened since I left."

Gray laughed and said, "You are basically caught up."

"What happened to you?" I asked getting closer to heal him.

"I was attacked by the master of raven tail 2 days. But Zara you must go. They know it is you." Demanded Gray. I love him but he is a dense idiot.

"Yes, and after I heal you, I am going to visit Raven Tail."

"No, you are not."

"Gray it is okay. Also, Acnologia actually knew mom." I stated.

"WHAT?" yelled Gray as I healed him.

"Yep. That is why Acnologia was after me. He was under Zeref's control but not completely. Zeref wanted me dead but it went into Acnologia's head that everyone was dangerous to me." I explained.

"Wow."

"Yep, Now go to the guild. I will see you in 2 hours." I said as I used Starlight run to get there faster. When I got there I was outraged to hear them Laughing.

I used a microphone that I might have magically made it so that I could hear them and I could talk to them. I said into the microphone, "How dare you hurt my guild. How come you are looking for your death? How stupid are you?"

I heard in response screaming but I heard the master Ivan say, "We are Raven Tail and if I may ask who you are?" Snobby much?

"It won't matter Ivan. All you need to know is that I am waiting for you outside of your forest and I have the power to destroy your guild in a matter of seconds if you do not come here alone." I felt like a cliché villain for those movies.

"Fine I will see who you are. I will be out in 5 minutes." Wow that sounded like I asked him to go on a date. Not to fight. I went into dragon force. It has changed. Now my hair is Yellow. My eyes are grey. My outfit has changed to show all the elements. My outfit consisted of a Tee-shirt and a pair of jeggings. All the colours of the elements blended into the fabric. I looked like a stinking bada**.

"Hello ,are you the one who threatened to destroy my guild." Said Ivan. He was alone.

"Yes, I am Ivan." I stated.

"Weird I thought that you would be a different girl." BOY IS HE AN IDIOT!

What is this other girls name?" I decided to humour him well I gathered my magic energy.

"Zara Fullbuster. What is your name?" I might as well give him my code name that Celestial gave me.

"My name is Crystal."

"Oh, Well we need you Crystal." I had enough magic energy.

"Well I have one thing to say about that."

"What is that?"

"Teki no genshō!" I started to see what Ivan saw.

I saw a baby Laxus, a proud master, Wabaka and Macao. Then I saw a dead woman. An angry master. Macao and Wabaka ignoring him. Master kicking him out. It was terrible but I notice that there was a black hue to the memories. Then I saw the black magic seeping out of the man in front of me. I made an ice jar to put the mist of the spell in.

When the black magic was all in the jar. Ivan opened his eyes.

"What just happened and who are you?" mind control I knew it.

"I will tell you but first you must disband Raven Tail." I stated.

"Of course," then he made his guild mark disappear. "That should do it. Now who are you?"

I am a Fairy Tail mage that goes by the name Ice Fairy." I decided against telling him my real name.

"I am so sorry, but I will have to take you to my guild so that you may get your punishment, but I must ask what is the last thig you remember?" I had to ask. Him just forgetting who I am when literally 5 minutes ago I told him my name was Crystal.

"Going on a mission after my son Laxus was born with my 2 best buds Macao and Wabaka. I was in a fight when suddenly everything went black. Then I am here."

"Okay sir…"

"Oh, please call me Ivan."

"Okay so, Ivan you have caused fairy tail great pain. Every mage that is in magnolia is injured. You have worked for Zeref. Also last but not least you were the leader of the dark guild Raven Tail and a moth after Laxus was born, you killed a person." Ivan's eyes grew to be the size of dinner plates.

"That there is enough for you to be put in jail for your life time. But I might be able to get you out of jail." I continued.

"How? I know I deserve my punishment. After all I almost killed everyone in my fathers guild. My son must be disappointed in me." I felt so bad for the man.

"I will tell you after we get to Fairy Tail." I stated. I grabbed the mans arm and used Starlight run to get into masters office without anyone noticing.

When we stopped in Masters office He looked please with my return but when he saw Ivan he looked ready to yell. Before he could start I telepathically told him to use my stage name, "ICE FAIRY WHAT ON EARTH LAND WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING IVAN TO THE GUILD?"

I spoke up, "Master I need to show you something." I then put the jar on the desk. Masters eyes widened.

"Yes, master it is what you think it is. Ivan was under the same spell as Acnologia and the way I know is because I was the one to break the spell. So, he should not get a too harsh punishment."

As if they read my mind Mest came in. He stared at me like I was insane.

"Why on earth does that kid have Ivan?" asked the stupid council member.

"I will answer this master." I stated to the master who nodded. I then turned to Mest and stated, "I have Ivan here because he was under a spell when he did all that bad stuff."

"You mean…" I can't believe it A COUNCIL MAN DUMBFOUNDED.

"Yes, and just like Laxus, I will allow my son back into fairy tail on house ban."

"Fine then Ivan will have to stay here in magnolia for 4 years." Stated Mest.

"Okay then. Master how do you think the guild will react to this?" I asked worried.

"I forgot about that. Leave my son here. I will explain it to the guild." I nodded and leaving Ivan there went down to see everyone fighting well injured.

"EVERYONE STOP!" I yelled well freezing them to the floor.

I then heard Laxus say, "I told you that if Zara came down you would be in trouble. BUT NO One listened." Well it is a good thing that no matter what this guild will never change.


	24. ZARA'S EX-BOYFRIEND

So i have decide because i have 3 reviews this story will have 30 chapters. So for every review there is 10 chapters. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER,

* * *

CHAPTER 24

It has been a week since Ivan had re-joined the guild. Let's just say that no one but Wakaba and Macao wanted him there.

FLASHBACK

"LISTEN UP BRATS WE HAVE A OLD MEMBER HOW WAS UNDER ZEREF'S CONTROL COMING BACK!" everyone started to mutter to their neighbour.

"SO HERE IS OUR OLD MEMBER IVAN!" then I saw the nervous man. Macao and Wakaba ran up to greet their old friend and apologize so many times for ignoring him. Ivan forgave them. Then Laxus went up to his father.

"So, Were you under Zeref's control when you implanted a lacrima in me?"

"Yes, I am so sorry Laxus. You don't have to forgive me. I don't deserve it-" then Laxus started to hug his father.

"I forgive you. After all it was not your fault it was Zeref's fault." Stated Laxus. After that everyone started to forgive Ivan. I think it was because that they knew that if Laxus can forgive him then they can.

END AF FLASHBACK

Now I was on a mission with Team Natsu. We were going to Rosemary. Another gang decided to join up there and after all this I need to catch those bandits. We were listening to the news of a lacrima when I heard a name that I never wanted to hear ever again.

"And now will have the 2nd most famous singer in Fiore, The FIRE DEMON!" everyone noticed me tense up at his name. before anyone could ask the announcer said "So, Fire Demon it has been 3 months since you broke up with the Ice Fairy. How are you feeling?"

"I know that the Ice Fairy will come running back to me." Stated the Fire Demon.

"Why do you say that?" Yes announcer I would also like to know that.

"I know because I know who she really is. Under all that fame is a weak little girl who needs a man to protect her." Ezra seeing how I was now seething turn off the Lacrima.

Gray then said "Zara, You had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I did, and I dearly want to punch him in the face." Everyone blanched.

Maggie then spoke for me, "That boy really hurt Zara. He was the one to ask her to be his girlfriend. Then after becoming famous himself he cheated on Zara. We did not figure it out until the person who he was cheating on her with sent Zara a photo saying "Well honey looks like he likes me better. Then Zara next got a call from him he broke up with her. OVER THE DAMN PHONE!" Maggie was also now mad.

"Yikes with you two wanting his head I am shocked that he is still alive." Stated Gray.

We got to Rosemary at that moment. Everyone dropped the Fire Demon. That is until we saw him waiting outside the train station. Everyone looked at me.

I then told them to go to the person who sent the request and that I would catch up with them at the hotel. They all agreed.

"Ice Fairy Baby! How have you been? I see that you have joined a guild." Stated Josh. Yep the Fire Demons name is Josh. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I stood there in shock. When the shock faded I pushed him away yelling at him, "Don't you dare touch me. And no I have always been a part of Fairy Tail you BAKA!" I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I flung him over my head then when he was on his back I said, "I told you that I am over you."

He dumbly replied with, "I am not so how about this. We go to magnolia and hold a singing contest at your guild. Whoever has the most cheers win. If I win then you will become my girlfriend. If you win, I leave you alone."

"Fine but I will have to talk to my master. Hey maybe you have heard of him. Makarov Dreyar." His face paled at the thought of master.

"Okay then see you in Magnolia." Then he went into the train station.

I went to where the others were waiting. I saw that they were all staring at me.

"What did that boy do?" asked Ezra.

"He made a deal with me." I really hoped that they would not ask what kind of deal.

"What kind of deal?" asked Lucy.

"The deal was, and I quote We go to magnolia and hold a singing contest at your guild. Whoever has the most cheers win. If he wins then I will become his girlfriend. If I win, he has to leave me alone." Everyone started to laugh.

Ezra had eventually said, "He better get ready to leave you alone. Fairy Tail loves your singing better than his. Yes, we have all heard him sing."

"But Ezra can you contact Master and Explain the situation to him?" I asked.

"Yes, I will once we are at the hotel." Stated Ezra as we all left for the hotel. When we got there, we all decided on our rooms. Ezra, Gray, and Natsu along with happy would share a room. Then Lucy, Maggie and I would stay in the other room. The reason that Ezra is in the same room as Gray and Natsu is to keep them out of our room. Natsu wanted to sleep with Lucy and Gray wanted to be in the same room as me to keep me safe.

"Zara, Master says it is okay for the battle of singers to be in our guild hall. After he of course caught his breath." Stated Ezra.

"Well since Fire Demon or Josh thinks that he is the best and everyone loves his singing. He wanted to make me feel awful." The radio then turned on to play Josh singing. DEMONS! THE STINKING SONG I WROTE FOR GRAY.

Everyone froze before Gray said, "Zara that is one of your songs is it not."

"Yes Gray, It is and after I had him his ego burnt to a crisp, I will sue him under copyright."

Then their phone blew up. Everyone was angry at Josh for stealing her song.

"I need some fresh air." I stated.

"We should all go. It is not safe to go out by ourselves." Said Ezra.

"Okay plus I need to tell you guys something about the songs I write." We all went outside and I said, "The reason I am so mad is because each song I write is about a person I know. Demons is Gray. Try is Juvia. Don't worry about a thing is Mira. Bad influence is Cana. You see why I am mad. He is singing about people he does not know or care to know." Then we heard crying?

"I can't hurt you that was so touching." Said a man wearing full black.

"Are you one of the bandits hurting the town people?" I asked completely confused.

"Yes. Tonight, is my night to steal from anyone but after hearing that. I can't." okay… then.

"Well do you mind showing us where your base is?" asked Lucy.

"Sure. Follow me." And we did. Right to their base. After we captured the Sleeping bandits, we took them to the police and got our reward. It was sun rise when we got onto the train. I kept thinking about what song I was going to sing at Josh and mine battle of singers then I got it.

"Hey Zara, What songs did you right for the rest of us?" asked Ezra.

"Well for you Ezra I wrote Take us home. Lucy for you I wrote Never been hurt because I know that the guild disbanding hurt you, yet you still came back. For Natsu I wrote a song that I have not released Just Like Fire. But guys I thought I made them obvious to everyone who knew me." I stated.

"Well then they are all as dense as Natsu and Lucy to their feelings muttered Maggie.

Lucy yelled at Maggie until we got to the guild hall. Literally everyone in Magnolia was there. When they saw me, they back away giving us a way through the door.

Josh then appeared and yelled, "SORRY PEOPLE BUT THIS PERFORMANCE IF ONLY FOR FAIRY TAIL PEOPLE BYE." Then he turned to me and said "Are you ready to become mine again Zara?"

"Are you ready to be fed to demons Josh." His eyes widened.

"You know about that?" asked the dumbfounded boy.

"NO STINKING DUH' JOSH EVERYONE IN THIS GUILD HEARD IT. SO, GET READY TO HAVE YOUR EGO BURNT." I yelled at him.

Master then said, "Josh your first then it is you Zara." Then he left.

Josh smirked at me as he went onto stage and said play the song, I gave you fairy. And hurry I don't have all day." He said that right at poor Wendy.

She nodded ready to burst into tears.

Josh started to sing

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

Gray and I gave him death glares. He was singing my song.

_In restless streams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_Beneath the halo of a streetlamp_

_I turn my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten-thousand people maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dare disturb the sound of silence_

_Of silence_

_Of silence_

_Of silence_

_"Fools, " said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you"_

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed in the wells of silence_

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said_

_"The words of the prophets are_

_Written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls_

_And whispered in the sound of silence"_

Throughout that entire song Gray and I gave him death glares. No one cheered for him.

"Oh, COME ON YOU ALL LIKE THAT YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO HURT ZARA'S FEELINGS!"

"INCORRECT. WE DID NOT LIKE THAT SONG. ALSO, YOU HURT WENDY!" yelled Ezra.

I went onto stage and pushed him to the side well saying, "That is what you get for stealing other peoples work." His eyes widened.

"You think that I would not know that you stole my song about how everyone must have been feeling when Master disbanded."

I turn to wendy and said, "Wendy can you please turn on the music that I sent you?" Wendy nodded and before Josh could do anything I started to sing.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_

_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall_

_Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known_

_That you would walk, you would walk out the door_

I made a door fly to hit him gently in the face. Everyone laughed.

_Hey!_

_Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face_

_Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away_

_I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known_

_That I would talk, I would talk_

I pulled him onto stage and started to walk around him. I think I scared him.

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

Stars and a moon flew into the air. They then collided and made dust that in caged Josh

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you_

_You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_

_Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore_

_You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_

_Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared_

_I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air_

_And make you understand, and make you understand_

_You had your chance, had your chance_

I stuck up my middle finger at Josh who looked shocked that I would do that. I smiled innocently at him. That got him shaken.

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

I dropped the cage. Well I sang.

_Yeah, listen up_

_Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego attack_

_Look boy, why you so mad_

_Second gets in, but shoulda hit that_

_Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover_

_Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other_

_I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster_

_Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture_

Josh then started to attack me with fire. Well you know what happened I just ate it and used in the show.

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

I froze Josh's feet to the ground so he could not attack me. The crowd went crazy.

Master came up and said, "So who wins." He looked at the meter that was on the side of the stage that had mine and Josh's name written on the tubes. Josh's was empty well my blew up.

"So, Bye, Bye Josh I hope to never see you again." I stated as Josh ran out crying.

"Well sore loser much." Stated Natsu. I saw him look at Lucy so I grabbed his arm and Dragged him out of the guild hall yelling, "IF YOU LISTEN IN I WILL FREEZE YOU TO THE GROUND THEN MELT YOU WITH FIRE!" every one stayed were they stood.

Once we were out of the other dragon slayer's hearing range I said, "You like Lucy."

Natsu paled and said, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it is Natsu." Then I felt something dark coming. Then in a flash of lightening it was gone

"Did you feel that?" I asked Natsu who nodded.

"We should go back to the guild." Stated Natsu. I nodded and we ran. When we go to the guild everyone was silent as we said, "Zeref is back."

* * *

So sorry if the boyfriend thing is cringy but i have never had a boyfriend and this is just from listening to my friend talk about her ex. REMEMBER 1 REVIEW=10 CHAPTERS


	25. ZEREF IS BACK AS A THREAT

CHAPTER 25

PREVIOUSLY

"Zeref is back."

NOW

"How is he alive I thought Natsu Killed him." Asked Master.

"I don't know how but we felt is magic and smelt him then he is alive." I stated

The guild went into chaos. Everyone was prepping for war. The dragon slayers and their mates were the only ones calm. Master came up to us and said, "I am shocked. I thought you of all people would be wanting to prep for war."

Then I said, "How do we know exactly that Zeref wants to fight. Also, if he does then being stressed out does not help anything."

"Sometimes Zara, I forget that you were under Eien no nemuri for 21 years." Stated Master.

"Well I did learn everything, and I witnessed everything that Gray went through." Also, another reason is that we know 2 things that Zeref does not know."

"What do we know that Zeref does not?" asked Master.

"Well tomorrow I am due to visit the dragon realm and I can ask if they can help us. Also, Zeref does not know that I am the Elemental." I stated.

Master's mouth opened to look like a O as he said, "Gray I feel bad about saying this but The slayers including Zara must be the ones to confront Zeref." Gray shot out of his seat yelling, "MASTER SHE IS ONLY 15, 16 TOMORROW. NO WAY IS SHE CONFRONTING ZEREF!"

"I am sorry Gray, but the only way to defeat him is to us Celestial spells that Mom knew. So, unless you know anyone else who can learn them in 48 hours be my guest." I said as I stood up. "Also, I am going to home. See you there Gray. Bye everyone." Everyone yelled Goodbye to me as I left the hall.

I went to our house. I felt something off, but I ignored it. I just wanted to go to sleep. Maggie said that she was going to spend the night at Wendy's tonight. I opened our door and entered. I went to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. After I filled my cup up, I turned around to see Zeref. I dropped my cup.

"Zeref. What do you want?" I asked getting ready to fight.

"Hello Zara, I am glad you remember me." Stated Zeref with a blank face well walking closer.

"It is kind of hard to forget a man who held me captive in my own guild hall." I stated as Zeref grabbed my arms and pinned me to the counter.

"Oh, I hoped that you would have overlooked that fact." Stated Zeref with a pout on his face. He then traced my face. Completely scaring me.

"What do you want?" I asked again holding the fear back in my voice.

"Well I need your help to get back what the Fairies stole from me." What on earth is Zeref talking about.

"I know nothing that Fairy Tail has stolen from you." I stated. He started to go to my ear.

He then whispered, "Oh, then I will keep you until Makarov will give it to me." That is creepy.

"In your dreams." I am really starting to get the urge to slap this man.

"I will come get you in 2 days. See you then Zara." Then Zeref let go of my now bruised arms, turned around and left. I just stood there and after what felt like years, I heard Gray open the front door and say, "Zara I am back." I heard him go to my room. "Zara, where are you?"

"I am I the kitchen!" I yelled once I found my voice.

"What happened?" asked Gray as he entered the kitchen. I went over to were we kept our broom.

Once I grabbed the broom Gray grabbed it out of my hands and asked again, "What happened Zara? You are shacking like Zeref walked into the house." I have to tell him now.

"Well Zeref did." I stated.

"WHAT? WHERE DID HE GO?" asked my now very worried brother.

"I don't know where he went all I know is that in 2 days Zeref is going to come and get me so that he can get something that Fairy Tail stole from him. He literally pinned me to the counter and said that." I stated almost crying.

"No Zara. I won't allow him to get you." Stated a very determined Gray.

"Last time you fought him you almost died. I will not allow you to die. If Zeref has to take me then so be it. Also, someone will need to explain to Glacier what is happening. If I cannot be there, then you have to." I stated. "I am off to sleep." I said as I went into my room.

GRAY'S POV

I can't believe it. Zeref wants Zara. I must be hearing things because why would Zeref want Zara. I must call Master.

I pulled out my lacrima and called master.

"Who is calling me now because if you are the Council then you better just hang up or else I will shove a spell up your-"

"Master it is not the council it is Gray. I have information about Zeref." I stated before master could swear.

"What is this new information Gray."

"Zeref is after Zara to get something that we stole from him."

"Oh, dear. He is already after that."

"Master explain. If he is after something that we have. And it will endanger amy members should we not destroy it?" I asked.

"Yes but if we do we lose the first." Stated Master.

"Oh, but what do we do?" I asked again.

"Tell Zara that she must stay with the dragons. If she leaves them Zeref will get her and that he most likely will kill her."

"Of, course Master." I stated worried.

"Good night Master."

"good night Gray." Said master as he hung up the lacrima.

Well let's just hope she will listen.

THE NEXT DAY ZARA'S POV.

I am right now waiting for Natsu to come into the guild so that he can open the portal. Sting and Rouge are with me right now knocked out because they would not sit down and wait.

When I saw Natsu I yelled, "Natsu I need you to open a portal before tweedled dee and tweedled dum wake up!"

"Yep!" said Natsu he then opened the portal.

"Thank you Natsu see you tonight." I said as I drag Sting and Rouge through the portal. Once we exited on the other side Sting and Rouge finally woke up.

"Hey, were are we squirt?" asked Sting. Rouge just sat there silently.

"In the Dragon Realm also, WEISSLOGIA! SKIADUM GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS IN HERE AND GREET YOUR SONS WHO THOUGHT THAT THEY KILLED YOU! YOU LAZY BUMS!" Then came running in 2 dragons who shocked the living daylights out of the 2 dragon slayers.

"Zara, you are early." Stated Weisslogia.

"Well what do you say to the men behind me?" I asked. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads once I mentioned each other.

"Sting…" stated Weisslogia.

"Rouge…" whispered Skiadum.

"Dad…" said Sting.

"Father…" Said Rouge.

"Well JUST HUG ALREADY I KNOW YOU WANT TO!" I shouted at the 4 idiotic men.

Everyone ran into each other. Then the waterworks started.

"I will just go see Layla." I stated as I left. I looked around until I found Layla walking to the ruckus.

"I would not go there just yet. There is a family reunion going on in there. Also, Layla I need your help protecting Fairy Tail." I stated not knowing how to say it.

"What do you mean?" asked Layla.

"Zeref is somehow alive and is planning on getting his hands on something that Fairy Tail has." I stated purposely leaving out the part of him planning on taking me hostage.

"Of, course we will help!" exclaimed Layla.

"Okay once that family reunion is done we can go back and make plans." I stated.

"One second. EVERYONE TO THE DINING ROOM! Alright then let's go to the dining room, shall we?" asked Layla. I nodded and we went onto the dining room to see chaos. Igneel was fawning over the fact that he had his brother back. Metalicana was fighting Acnologia. Grandeeney was trying to break up the fight. Skiadum and Weisslogia were talking to Sting and Rouge. Glacier was chatting idly with Celestial.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" yelled Layla. Everyone's eyes shot to Layla.

"What do you need Layla?" asked Glacier.

"Well since Zara asked, I will let her explain." Stated Layla as we sat down.

"Fairy Tail is under a threat that threat is Zeref. Also, yes, he somehow survived. Also, we would like some help with him." I stated.

"Of, course we will help. You helped us. Since you helped us, we will help you." Stated Acnologia.

Everyone yelled in their agreement.

"Thank you, guys. Also is there any way for me to learn more Dragon Slayer Magic?" I asked.

"Let me guess it is because you feel like you can't help." Guessed Glacier.

"Yes." I stated Weakly.

"Well we can't teach you anymore. The other Elements dragons were killed when dragon hunters found the portal." Sadly, stated Layla.

"So that is why only Natsu can open portals." I stated as Glacier whispered to Layla something. Layla's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She looked at Glacier as if asking 'are you telling the truth?' Glacier just nodded.

Layla then said, "Zara is today your birthday?"

I blanched as I said "Yes, it is."

"Well then we need to celebrate!" stated Layla. Glacier looked like she was thinking but I knew better. She was telepathically talking to someone. Most likely Gray.

"Well why don't we all go see our children." Stated Glacier once she broke out of her trance. Everyone yelled their approval.

"Okay but since this is Fairy Tail. Weisslogia and Skiadum your sons can stay here for you to make havoc in your part of the Dragon Realm." Stated Igneel. All four men laughed and ran outside to go to the shadow and light realm.

Everyone else went to where Natsu kept the portal open.

"Zara you go first." Stated Igneel.

"Of, course Iggy." I laughed at his face and went through the portal. Once I was on the other side I saw everyone there. They all yelled, "SURPRIZE!" I almost cryed.

"Well I guess I am not the only one bring a surprize back. COME ON OUT GUYS!" I yelled into the portal. Soon enough all the dragon slayers were hugging their Foster parents.

"Well then let's get this party started!" yelled an already drunk Cana.

"Really Cana. I will freeze all of the booze so try being sober for once in your life." I stated.

Cana's eye grew as she hugged her barrel well saying, "You wouldn't." I flicked my wrist and when she tried to drink out of it nothing came out.

"Oh, sorry Cana but I would." I stated. Everyone started to laugh.

Mira then grabbed my arm and dragged me to a table that had 2 presents. I looked at everyone who was egging me on to open the presents. I took the top one. It was from Team Natsu. I opened it to see a fairy tail necklace. I looked at the team and said, "Thank you so much guys." I put the necklace on and it went from black to hot pink.

They nodded. Then I read the note. It read:

Meet us at Lucy's apartment after the party.

It was written by Ezra. I nodded at them before grabbing the next one. It was from the rest of the guild. I looked around at everybody before I opened the present. It was a… gun?

Bisca then came up and explained, "It is a gun that shots whatever element you want it to. So let's say that for some unknown reason you wanted Gray and Natsu to fight you would just have to just say the element you want into the gun and fire."

I decided to try it out. Gray was across the guild talking to Glacier. I whispered "Fire." To the gun and fired. It hit Gray in the square of the back of his head.

Gray turned around and yelled "Flame Freak that was a cheap shot. Face me like a man."

Natsu then yelled back, "It was not me. It was Zara."

"Oh, yeah why would Zara shoot fire at me." Stated Gray. I started to laugh with the rest of the guild.

"I don't know why don't you ask her." Stated Natsu.

I decided to talk, "I was trying out my new gun." Gray then started to laugh with the rest of the guild. The party continued for another 3 hours. By the time Team Natsu left half the guild was passed out on the floor.

When we got to Lucy's apartment. Everyone entered and Ezra decided to start, "Zara, Gray has told us what Zeref told you. I must say that you handled the situation very well. But I must insist that you have a sleep over at my armoury until Zeref is gone."

"Ezra why? I am a fully capital wizard. I can hold my own-"

"Not against Zeref." Interrupted Gray.

"Wait Gray what time is it?" asked Lucy.

"11:59." Stated Ezra. Everyone's eyes widened. Ezra grabbed my arm and we booked it.

It was too Late.


	26. ZARA CAPTURED

I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT, ZARA, MAGGIE, CELESTIAL, AND GLACIER, I SORT OF MADE ZEREF A KIND OF PSYCHOPATH. ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 26

PREVIOUSLY

_We were to late._

NOW

"Run Zara. I will hold him off." Yelled Ezra well using her heavens wheel armour. The battle between the two was making buildings crack. I decided to make a cheap shot.

"Ice Dragons Roar." I whispered. It hit him. Zeref shot me a look. It scared the living daylights out of me.

"No, Miss Scarlet I will be taking Miss Fullbuster with me." Stated Zeref as his dark magic became ropes and wrapped around me. I fell to the ground. I struggled against the ropes. I heard footsteps coming near.

"Zara!" I heard Natsu, Gray, Maggie, and Lucy yell as they came near.

"No, guys go get away. If I get hurt, I will be happy that it is not you." I said as Zeref picked me up and threw me across the street.

"I will call soon. If Zara behaves and you Fairies listen, she will be returned safely. If not, then you will get another body to burry." Stated Zeref as he came over to where I was laid on the ground doubled over in pain and started to drag me away from my nakama like a doll.

"Say your good-byes girl." Whispered Zeref.

"Bye guys." I yelled to the group and whispered to Zeref, "Please use my name." Team Natsu all winced as Zeref threw me up with the ropes still in his hands and knocked me back to earth. I don't even know why I am still awake. I heard more footsteps coming near but after hearing the dragons whispering in rushed tones.

"I promise that we will get you back!" yelled Gray as Zeref teleported us out of Magnolia. I just got a look at Acnologia, Celestial, Igneel, Glacier, Layla, Metalicana, and Grandeeney's shocked faces before we were teleported into a dingy dungeon.

Zeref threw me into my new 'room'. It was really a cell.

"Here is your temporary room. This is where I will being interrogating you." Stated the man of the hour.

"Okay then, but may I ask a question?" I asked.

"You just did but I will allow you one more." Stated Zeref.

"Have you ever heard the song Echo?" I asked.

"No why?"

"I ask because I made it for you." I stated.

"Why would you do that?" asked the man in black.

"Because I felt bad for you. You are not allowed to love life because the more you love it the more your curse takes it away. I find that sad." I stated.

"Well we got off topic. Now it is time for interrogation. Do you know where the Elemental of Fairy Tail is?" asked Zeref.

This man is stupid I swear. He just kidnaped the Elemental of Fairy Tail.

"Nope I do not know. Why do you need to know?" after I asked Zeref slapped me.

"You do not ask questions." Stated Zeref after what felt like a year.

"Okay then." I stated.

"The reason I need the elemental is because she has the power to kill me." Stated Zeref. He just told me not to ask then answers my question. REALLY!

Zeref grabbed my wrist which has my watch on it. He mile and said, "It is time to get you ready to show you off to the Fairies." Stated Zeref. He grabbed the ropes that reattached themselves to my arms and legs and dragged me across the building. When he entered a room, I did not liked what I saw. There was knives across the entire room. There was also a table the had cuffs on it. Zeref put me on the table and started to cuff me up. He then grabbed a knife that I could tell was iron. I inwardly laughed. I could easily eat that knife.

He turned on a lacrima that was facing away from me.

"What do you want Zeref?" asked master.

"Well I would like something that Fairy Tail won't share." Stated Zeref well smirking his butt off.

"What do you want? My whole guild is here to find you and get our nakama back." asked Master again.

"Well then I will get to the point then. Where is the Elemental if Fairy Tail." Asked Zeref. I heard the whole guild spit their drink out of their mouths.

"Why do you want her?" asked Ezra. When did she get involved.

"Oh, so the Elemental is a girl. Well I would give her to me, or I will kill a certain little fairy." Stated Zeref as he turned the lacrima to face me.

"Zara!" yelled the whole guild.

I would talk but I had a gag in my mouth.

"Well I would hurry or else." Zeref then put the knife to my mouth after cutting the gag.

Gajeel then spoke, "Hey Zeref what type of metal is used in that knife."

"Iron why?" asked Zeref. I grinned at the Lacrima and took a bit out of the knife. Zeref's eyes grew wide.

The whole guild busted out laughing.

"Nice work Zara." Stated Gajeel. Zeref then slapped me and the whole guild went deadly silent.

"What did you just do?" asked Mira with a calm anger that would shake any warrior.

"He just hit me." I stated.

"You are so dead." Stated Demon Mira.

"Yeah, Yeah, save it for later. Now where is the Elemental Makarov?" asked Zeref.

"Away from you." Stated Master well looking at me. I then decided to look who is there. I saw the dragons looking angry and ready to kill.

"Oh, really now. Then why are 6 newbies in your guild because I will attack soon to find the girl." Stated Zeref. Everyone in the guild tensed up.

"When do you plan to attack?" asked Master.

"Now." Stated Zeref as the doors flew open to show a group of Zeref's soldier. Everyone's magic shot up.

Zeref got up and said to me, "Since I am not heartless, I will let you watch your family fight."

"Thanks, well your at it why don't you just grab some burritos and I will be all set." Zeref stepped up on the table. He gave me a smile that if on anyone else would make me smile but alas it is not. Zeref stepped up onto me.

"Augh." I yelled. Zeref's smiled more.

He then got off me and left the room. I just stood their chains to the bed. I tried to move but it was pointless.

Once all the soldiers were gone everyone crowed around the lacrima that showed me.

"Zara are you okay?" "Zara, I swear I will kill him." "Zara, we are planning one getting you out."

"EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP!" I yelled over the commotion.

"Now I am a little sore but who would not after having a grown man step on you. Gray I appreciate the thought but only Natsu or the Elemental can kill him. Also, Bisca bring my gun. I want first shot." I stated

Everyone nodded. Zeref then walked in and stroked my chin.

"Hello Zara, how is everyone? Dead I hope." Stated Zeref.

"Well then sadly they are alive." I stated ready to kill him.

With everyone watching he raised his hand to hit me but when it made contact his hand went onto fire then encased in ice.

"WHAT THE END HAPPENED?" yelled Zeref. I looked at the lacrima that now everyone was in silent angry. Zeref was running around like it was the end of the world that he lost a hand.

Zeref then came up to me and knocked me out.

GRAY'S POV

We just witnessed Zeref knocking Zara out. The whole guild was in uproar. Bisca was making sure that Zara's gun was in perfect condition. Everyone else was in battle mode. Gramps and the S-class mages were making battle plans. The rest of the guild was fighting outside with another round of Zeref's soldiers. The only reason I was not out there fighting was because Glacier and the other Dragons were all talking and not wanting their children to get hurt -other than Igneel- all of the kids were to stay in the guild until the parents finish talking. All I could think was 'How long is Zeref going to keep Zara."

Glacier then came up to me and stated, "Zeref is planning to use Zara or Natsu to kill him. Or Kill everyone in Fiore."

"Way to put it out there in the open." I stated.

"I am sorry Gray but your guild going to save her will kill everyone here."

Ezra then yelled at Glacier, "IF WE DIE TO PROTECT OUR NAKAMA THEN WE WILL DIE IN PEACE!"

"DO YOU THINK THAT IS WHAT ZARA WANTS? NO IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD HAVE RUN AND LEFT YOU TO DIE. BUT SHE DID NOT! SHE WAS WILLINGLY CAPTURED TO KEEP YOU ALL ALIVE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF ZARA WILL SURVIVE ZEREF! SO, THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS LIVE FOR HER. EVEN IF YOU THINK IT DOES NOT MATTER YOU ALL MATTER TO HER!" yelled Glacier before breaking down in tears. I was shocked. This is the first time I have ever seen Glacier cry. All of the dragons gathered around her to calm the now crying dragon.

Layla came up to me and said, "I am sorry about this but Glacier, Acnologia, and Celestial all feel responsible for Zara being captured. All of the dragons and I all feel like we owe her something because without her We would not be here. We would not have been able to see our children." Stated Layla.

"I understand. I don't blame you guys. Zara is tougher than she should be. She cares more about others than herself. Even if it kills her, she will protect others." I explained. It made Layla smile. I can only imagine what Zeref is planning for my little sister. Let's hope she lives through this insanity.

* * *

*Sniff Sniff* there are only 4 chapters Left of i remember. Yes i am going to be leaving cliffhangers until the last chapter.


	27. THREE MONTHS OF SEARCHING

Shorter than usual but i thought that this was good before the show down. ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 27 ZARA'S POV

It has been 3 months of torture. Every day Zeref comes in asks me a few questions. I refuse to answer. He hits/cuts/steps on me and leaves. Every time I see my scars, I remember what Natsu told me on our first team mission after fairy tail came back. He said that scars shows the world that you survived something others most likely would have died.

Zeref walked into the room with a lacrima. It was the once a month call. The only time I see the guild. I saw during the last call that Zeref's soldier destroyed the guild hall. I shouted at Zeref after that call. That is how I got the big scar on my left leg.

"Zeref we will not give you the Elemental or the True Dragon king." Stated Master. Well Zeref was outside I decided to try and escape again. I tried to wiggle out of my rope binds. Zeref walked in and RELEASED THE ROPES.

"What do you want?" I asked ready to fight him.

"Why are you getting ready to fight. Would you die trying to take me down?" asked Zeref.

"Yes, because if I die taking you down. No one else will have to die by your hands." I stated Boldly.

The bonds slipped up my arms and held me where I stood. Then I realized why Zeref tied me back up. Footsteps. Each one of them sounded like his spies.

GRAY'S POV

It has been 3 months since the day that Zara was captured. Everyone has been working on finding her. I think other than worrying about finding Zara they have also been worrying about me and Glacier. We have barely eaten anything and when the others are planning, they would let us interject our idea's of course. Nobody ever mentions Zara because Glacier would break down. I would smash something. Master has let the Dragon realm people stay in the guild. Glacier denied and has been sleeping in Zara's room. I dare not say old because she will come back.

"Hey Gray, hello Glacier, we have a plan since Hibiki has located the general area where Zeref is keeping Zara." At that Glacier for once did not cry. "We were planning that the Dragons and Dragon Slayers use their heightened sense of smell to find were Zeref is keeping Zara. Once Zara is healed, she and Natsu will be the ones to fight Zeref along with the Dragons." Stated Alzack.

"Thank you but may I ask something?" asked Glacier.

"Sure." Stated Alzack.

"Why do you care so much for someone who is not even related to you?"

"Well in Fairy Tail we are basically Family. We have all been through some tough spots, but we are always there to help each other through everything. Also, this is not our first rescue." Stated Gramps.

Glacier nodded. I then had an idea and I wacked myself over the head.

"Gray what are you doing?" asked a very confused Glacier.

"I just realized something. Glacier you and Warren could talk to her and let us all." I stated.

Glacier's eyes widened. Then she went and hit herself over the head well saying, "I can't believe I forgot." Then she had everyone gather that wanted to talk to Glacier shut up. Glacier started to focus on talking to everyone that wanted to talk to  
Zara and herself. Let's hope this works.

ZARA'S POV.

"Zara can you hear me?" asked GLACIER in my head.

"Yes, I can." I said Telepathically.

"How are you? Did he hurt you?" I loved Glacier but her worrying is sort of annoying. I am stinking 16 already.

"I am fine. He has hurt me but nothing that will mane me only scar." I answered.

"Okay you have a lot of people who want to talk to you but I am only going to allow Team Natsu and Maggie talk to you. Who do you want to start with?" I already had the answer.

"Gray."

"I already have him telling me to let you talk to him first."

"Zara are you okay?" asked my loveable older Brother.

"I am as okay as I can be with Zeref asking me where the Elemental or Dragon king is. Really Zeref is super dumb. Why did he not do his research before kidnapping me. By the way how is Ezra?"

"She is fine. We have a plan to get you out of there and to kill Zeref. Also, Maggie might have to be the next you talk to. She has been refusing to eat. She keeps saying that it is her fault that you were kidnapped."

"I will talk to her." Then Zeref walked in. "But I have to Zeref just walked in." I stated telepathically.

"bye." Said Gray and Glacier.

Then Zeref came up to me and said, "How is it that you still have fight left in you. Usually people would be asking for death by now."

"Well I have a family that is looking for me and until they come, I will not give up to the likes of you, Zeref Dragneel." I spat his name out.

Zeref grabbed my chin and said, "What have I told you about being rude. I think I will have to teach you in a better way. I know how about letting your little guild find us and unable to stop me from torturing you."

"Stop this nonsense Zeref. I know that you want to die but hurting someone that think of your brother as their own is no way to go through with this." I yelled.

Zeref gripped my chin with a vice like grip and said, "It is him. The True Dragon king isn't."

"What are you talking about?" I asked wearily.

"My Brother is he the true Dragon king." Asked Zeref in a demanding Voice.

"If he was, I would never tell you!" I said before I blacked out. He then grabbed the cuffs that were holding my hands behind my back and tied the rest of my body in rope. If I was anywhere else, I would laugh and say that I looked like a mummy.

Zeref dragged me into what I like to call the meeting room. Mostly because he call Master there and shows him all my scars and wounds. Zeref pulled me into the chair tied me up.

Then some of his men came into the room and Yelled. "THE FAIRIES FOUND US!"

* * *

Yep! i left a cliff hanger. I felt like you guys deserved it after all. If you want to know what happens next i would leave a review. Or I might have Zara killed who knows?


	28. ZEREF REALLY DEAD NOW

CHAPTER 28.

"THE FAIRIES FOUND US!"

"WHAT HOW DID THEY FIND US?" yelled an outraged Zeref.

"I don't know sir, but they are right now fighting the guards." Stated the soldier.

"What is there magic?" he was starting to go into silent fury. That means he will do something to make sure he can escape.

"There are 2 ice wizards, 2 Celestial, 2 Fire wizard, a chaos dragon slayer, along with 2 iron, 2 sky dragon slayers, 4 exceeds, and a re-equip mage." Stated the man. Glacier, Gray, Celestial, Lucy, Igneel, Natsu, Acnologia, Metalicana, Gajeel, Grandeeney, Wendy, Happy, PatherLilly, Maggie, Carla and Ezra. They might have just sent the rune knights. These guys don't stand a chance against Fairy Tails strongest Team and the Dragons.

"Where is Zara? This is the last time I will ask!" shouted Gray.

"If you want to see the girl ever again you will stop attacking." Stated Zeref. I heard it echo upstairs. I wonder…

"We stopped now give us my sister!" yelled Gray.

"HM Let me think. No!" this man is getting on my nerves.

"Zara if you can hear me sing!" shouted Maggie. Zeref had apparently blocked Maggie out of his hearing spell but I heard her.

"Zeref can I sing a song?" I asked.

"Go ahead brat." Stated Zeref.

O thought of a song that everyone but Zeref would recognize. Then it hit me. DEMONS. So, I started to sing.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

I heard footstep thundering nearer.

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

The rescue team was outside the door. Zeref was distracted by my singing.

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

I could hear the dragons coming to the Fairies.

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

The doors flew open to reveal Everyone. Literally the whole guild showed up.

"ZARA!" yelled my concerned older brother.

Zeref recovered from the shock and grabbed me well putting a dark blade knife.

"Darn it I can't eat this one." I muttered. Everyone one heard started to laugh until they saw Zeref pushing it enough to not cut me but still 1 wrong move and he could.

"Where is my brother?" asked the mon holding a knife under my neck.

"Here Zeref." Said Natsu.

He threw me to the guild. They made quick work of untying me.

Wendy was just finishing healing me when Zeref said, "Who is the Elemental?"

I stood up not listening to anything Natsu was saying but I did hear, "I won't tell you until she is ready."

I looked around for Bisca. She suddenly popped up in front of me holding my gun. I nodded my thanks and looked at glacier to say the line.

"Well then it is a good thing she is ready."

I walked out gun in my hand to see Zeref's dumbfounded face.

"I know what you are thinking Zeref. Also, yes I was in your terrible care for three month but now is the time you disappear forever." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"Before you attack, I want to know how you helped Acnologia out of my control." Asked Zeref.

"I did it because I trained. Ready to finish this Natsu?" I asked well unknowingly to anyone else Warren and Freed were writing runes to let everyone but Zeref use magic.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" yelled Natsu. It hit Zeref right in the face.

"Nice Natsu but try to beat this. ELEMENTAL!" and the gun shot right into Zeref's stomached knocking him down in a colourful array of magic.

"Why do I have the feeling that they are just trying to outdo each other." Muttered Celestial.

"Because Zara is trying to get Natsu worked up to get him to release his true power." Stated Master. Good job Master.

Zeref tried to use Death wave on us. Natsu and I just kept on attacking.

"WHY CAN'T I USE MY MAGIC?" Yelled Zeref.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A DENCE IDIOT. WARREN AND I MADE A RUNE TO NOT LET YOU USE MAGIC!" yelled Freed.

"FREED REMIND ME NOT TO PUNCH YOU AT THE GUILD!" Yelled Natsu as he dodged an attack made by Zeref.

"AS IF I WOULD LET YOU FORGET!" I laughed at the 2 members conversation.

"Natsu I think it is time to end this." I stated.

"I agree. Unison ride?"

"Yes!"

We both turned to Zeref and yelled in complete unison, "FIRE/ELEMENTAL ROAR!"

Once the light died down, we saw Zeref's face of one in shock.

"H-ho-ow d-did y-you do t-that?" I honestly felt bad for him.

"I am sorry, but you threatened our nakama, and everyone who has threatened our nakama has to either die or go to jail, and no jail could hold you, so we had to go with the latter." Stated Natsu.

Zeref just stared into space as he turned to dust and floated in a nonextant breeze.

"well that was dramatic." Stated half the guild at the same time.

"Should we go home?" asked Lucy who was still staring at were Zeref disappeared.

"Yes please. I need to sleep in a proper bed!" I exclaimed. Everyone started to laugh. I would usually get mad but hey I wanted them to laugh.

When we got back to the guild everyone went to start planning a Welcome home party. I put on my mask because I felt a powerful mage coming and not knowing if the mage was powerful or not, I put it on. Then Cana decided to approach me.

"So, Zara how did you keep you power under control. We tried to find you using the magic detector that master made but nothing." Slurred an already drunk Cana.

"Get sober then I will tell you" I said well freezing her drink.

Cana tried to drink out of her usual barrel and when nothing came out, she threw her cards at me yelling, "FIREBOMB!"

Fire flew at me as I ran through the crowd everyone laughing. Even Glacier and Celestial who never laughed. Right when Cana thought she had me trapped in a corner I ate the flames.

"Did you forget that I can eat Flames Cana?" I asked with a huge smirk on my face.

"DARN IT I THOUGHT I HAD YOU!" yelled the drunk wizard.

"Nope." I popped the p for fun.

"ZARA I WILL GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS! I SWEAR IT ON GILDARTZ!" yelled Cana.

"Swear what on me?" asked a man with brown hair.

Everyone jumped up and yelled "GILDARTZ!" I was really confused. In all my time in Fairy Tail I have never met this Gildartz man.

"Hey there cu- WAIT EHY IS THE ICE FAIRY HERE GUYS." Yelled Gildartz.

"I will explain." Stated Gray as he left the master's Office. Gray was saying good-bye to Glacier because she had to go back to the dragon realm with the others.

"Then Explain Gray." Stated Gildartz.

"The Ice Fairy is my little sister Gildartz. Zara, I am guessing you felt Gildartz magical presence and not knowing if he was a friend you put your mask on." Stated Gray with a knowing smile.

"Yes Gray." I replied. I took of my mask and Gildartz was dumbfounded.

"So, out of everyone in the whole guild you decide to become famous." Asked Gildartz.

"I did not really have a choice really. Also, the reason I became a singer was to help me locate the rest of Fairy Tail."

"Oh, so you were the one to locate Team Natsu. How did you do it?" asked Gildartz.

"I first found Lucy then I found Natsu. I then had to perform at Lamia scale and Wendy joined . Then on our way to Juvia I was captured by a psychopath fan. Brought to the Avatar base found Gray. Got him to use his head and realize that it was his little sister under the mask. Got tortured ended up eating lighting. Being saved almost stomped on by a war god and made it here." I stated. Gildartz eyes widened to the size of serving plates.

"And to think that I was almost attacked by 10 mama tigers and their babies was bad." Stated the now dumbfounded man.

"Like I said to the three Tartaroo men that disguised themselves as council men on the train on her first mission. Unless there is a federal offense for surviving a lot more then she should then arrest all of Fairy Tail." Stated Gray.

"That is true. We have survived Acnologia. Where is that dumb Dragon anyway. Natsu said you knocked him out but not killed him." Asked Gildartz.

"I doubt that you will believe me when I tell you." I stated.

Gildartz gave me a look and said , "Try me."

"Well Acnologia was under Zeref's control well I was training with the Dragon slayers I had to use Acnologia to try a spell on. I did it. But I then realized that Acnologia's eyes were not the right colour. So, I did the Celestial spell Zodiac Serenade." I stated.

"WHAT THE FLIP WHEN DID YOU LEARN THAT SPELL!" yelled Gildartz.

"Well training." I stated and I left the man to sort out his confused thoughts.

I went outside and thought to the last few years. I woke up from Eien no nemuri on my own free will. I had been bullied. I defeated Tartaroo's. I had become famous. I am now an Elemental. What if I was never taken from Glacier that day well training. Would all this have happened. No, I would have been through even more. I watched Gray during his life. He fought phantoms for his nakama. He did an S-class mission. He did so much more than I did. I admired him. He went through so much more than I did yet he can still smile and laugh. I wonder what the future has in store for me.

* * *

Save your review if you are going to complain on how long it has taking me to update because i was working on the sequel for this story. OH, YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT I AM WRITING A SEQUEL WITH MY FRIEND MELANIE IS BACK. THERE IS ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE END SO ENJOY


	29. PRE EPILOUGE

PRE-EPILOGUE I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER

It had been a week since i was saved by my guild. Master after many complaints made by the public i was to go perform at Crocus. A new song as well and the team wanted to come to be my bodyguards. So that is how all of Team Natsu including the exceeds got on the train. Natsu was asleep on Lucy. I was writing the lyrics well the rest of the team tried to get me to tell them what i was writing about. Maggie wanted me to sing it. Ezra wanted me to tell her who i was writing about. Funny thing is that i am writing about Fairy Tail as a whole.

Gray spoke up then. "Zara I was thinking should we reveal your true person?"

"Gray i don't think it is okay to do that. My reason is because Mary found me because i was wearing my mask and if people knew who i was really then the guild would be overflowed with fans." i explained.

"True but what if we just revealed what guild you are in." Suggested Ezra as she held back the want to punch a now moaning Natsu.

"I think that is a good idea because everyone will see that Gray is my manager and they will wonder how i know him." I stated.

"Alright then it is confirmed Zara will tell the interviewers that we know will be there, that she is part of Fairy Tail." Stated Ezra who somehow got her hands on strawberry cake.

"Yes and Ezra how did you get that cake?" I had to ask.

"I always had it." replied Ezra. I dared not answer afraid of what she would do to me.

"The train will be arriving at our destination in 5 minutes." announced the conductor.

Everyone in our compartment started to grab their things. I just realized that i might have to use the song that I kept under wraps for other people than Gray. Sound of Silence.

Once we got to Crocus everyone realized that I would have to perform at the Domus Flau. We all started to walk there. I was wearing my mask because I was going to perform. I was not on a mission. When we got to the stadium Natsu told me that it was packed full. I could hear the audience yelling.

"Good Luck Zara." said Gray once I was in my costume. It was a simple, but elegant, black dress. It had slits up to my knees so that I could run in it. Maggie was out in the audience with the rest of the team.

Once I was sure that I had everything, I went out on stage and yelled, "HELLO CROCUS. ARE YOU READY TO FLY WITH MUSIC?" The audience yelled in agreement.

"ALRIGHT THEN, I AM GOING TO BE SINGING A NEW SONG TONIGHT. IT IS CALLED THE SOUND OF SILENCE." I said into the microphone. The stage light started to dim as I got ready to sing.

Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains

Within the sound of silence

I froze the floor here and started to skate on the ice.

In restless streams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone

Beneath the halo of a streetlamp

I turn my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence

The ice started to glow like a fire. It then went into the flames.

And in the naked light I saw

Ten-thousand people maybe more

People talking without speaking

People hearing without listening

People writing songs that voices never share

And no one dare disturb the sound of silence

Of silence

Of silence

Of silence

The ice started to melt into rain as it was raised into the air.

"Fools, " said I, "You do not know

Silence like a cancer grows

Hear my words that I might teach you

Take my arms that I might reach you"

But my words, like silent raindrops fell

And echoed in the wells of silence

The water froze in the droplike form. It looked like a movie on pause.

And the people bowed and prayed

To the neon god they made

And the sign flashed out its warning

In the words that it was forming

And the sign said

"The words of the prophets are

Written on the subway walls

And tenement halls

And whispered in the sound of silence"

Once I finished singing I heard the whole audience yelling for my top hit Demons. I looked at the crew who nodded and started the music to demons.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

I imagined Ivan and all of those people who were under Zeref's control.

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I started to pace the stage in worry.

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

I paused my pacing to look around as if I was searching for a place to hide.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

I made castles out of ice. Everyone was in awe.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

My ice castles burst to now look like everyone's fears. It was tricky but I managed it.

When the curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

At that point the lights dimmed out.

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

I made a mess in the air out of ice. Training is making this easier.

Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

At this point the ice was hiding me as I climbed up a staircase I made.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

No one could see me but saw that my shield was forming into a castle.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At this point I jumped and broke my ice castle. It my favourite move. I made the shard stay in the air.

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

I let the ice shards fall this made it look like it was snowing.

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

I made a path leading to the sky.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

I ran well singing as if I was running away from something. Then I jumped.

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

I don't know why the audience likes that song but they do.

When I finished the concert and I was pooped. I had sung 10 songs. All ranging from slow to fast paces.

"We should go to a hotel and leave in the morning." suggested Ezra.

"I think that is a good idea. Zara looks ready to fall asleep at any moment." said Gray well trying to keep me on my feet. The only thing that was keeping me awake was the thought that now all my fans know that I am a Fairy Tail Mage. Literally everyone screamed making my ears ring. When we got to the hotel there were reporters. A TON OF THEM. I made an Ice Shield that blocked the reporters out. When we got to the front desk we paid for 2 rooms and when she gave us our keys we ran to our rooms. Ezra shut the door on the girls room.

"I HATE REPORTERS!" i yelled.

"I agree i did not think that they would go this crazy." exclaimed a now exhausted Lucy.

"I think Jason was trying to get an interview with you again." said Ezra.

"Well it is a good thing that we are leaving tomorrow." I said.

"Yes and i think that we should get the first train back to Magnolia." suggested Lucy.

We all nodded in agreement. I then noticed that maggie has been silent this whole time.

"Hey Maggie what is wrong. You have been unusually silent." i asked of my bff.

"I just realized that if you keep getting more famous i won't be able to stay with you all the time because i am known to hang around Zara. Not Ice Fairy." cried out a very upset Maggie.

"Oh, I did not realize that part of it. But Maggie guess what it does mean." ! said realizing that what Maggie said is true.

"What?" asked my exceed friend.

"It means that we can go on more missions. It also means that Lucy will never be low on rent because we can stop Natsu's destructiveness. It also means that You can be my little spy to help Mira matchmake." i whispered the last part.

"Really?" Asked Maggie. I nodded and she flew up to give me a hug.

"We are sisters. Not just friends sisters." I said to everyone in the room.

"No matter what happens we will be there for each other including you Maggie." stated Ezra.

Maggie started to cry. After about 15 minutes of Maggie crying she fell asleep.

"I think we should all go to bed." suggested Lucy.

"Yes since we have to get up early to catch the first train in the morning."

We all went to sleep unaware of the reporter in our room.


	30. LAST CHAPTER

IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOLKS. THE SEQUEL WILL BE COMING TOMORROW. ALSO QUICK GORE WARNING I LET MY FRIEND MELANIE IS BACK GET SOME GORY TIME IN. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY.

EPILOGUE

So, this is how my morning is so far. I wake up the others with great ease until Ezra looks for her strawberry cake. I put it on her nightstand when i went to take a shower but when i came back it was gone. Ezra get up and started to look everywhere for the criminal. I looked under my bed and i screamed bloody murder. There was a male under my bed holding a camera under MY BED, he also had strawberry cake crumbs on his face. OH, BOY IS HE DEAD. Ezra grabbed the guy that was under my bed and started to attack him. I covered Maggie and mine eyes knowing that this is not going to be PG. She went nuts. She punched everything. His nose was nothing but a puddle of blood and bones.

"I would've let you die painlessly, but you touched my cake. AND NO ONE TOUCHES MY CAKE" she stuck her hand into his mouth and ripped out his tongue. She looked at him and laughed. Her hands went for his arms. She pinned him down and jumped on his arm. Blood flew everywhere. She literally ground his bones into dust. "If you want to act like a creep then maybe you should look like one." She threw him to the ground and jumped onto his face. "Gahhh have mercy!" he cried "Never" He tried to get up but Ezra kicked him in the No No Zone. He groaned. She used all her strength to pick him up. She then broke his spine on her knee. "You little piece of trash." she spat. She pounded him until his skin was purple and black. His begs of mercy filled the room. Ezra sat on his chest and grabbed his face. "Say hello to Lucifer for me." She grabbed his hair and smashed his skull into the floor. Bits of brain and bone flew around the room. She got off him. Blood dripped from her hand and clothes

Virgo then popped out of the Celestial realm and said. "Hello Princesses, would you like me to clean up this mess?" Lucy and I nodded well Ezra went to wash up.

"Remind me to NEVER eat Ezra's cake." I asked Lucy. Lucy nodded too dumbfounded to say anything.

Once everyone was ready I put my mask on and we ran to the train station with the reporters chasing us.

Once we got on the train it started to move. Reporters tried to get in but Gray and I froze the doors shut for the ride. I started on a new song purely because I needed to get to sounds out of my head from Ezra's fight with the creeper. I started to think of the rumors that started to spread. I don't really care what others thought although it did hurt when people judged people without getting to know them. People have called Natsu a monster and it drove me a little crazy. People have called Lucy a hoe and it infuriated me. People dare not make anything about Ezra. Gray is called a demon because he can go Ice devil mode. I don't know how they do it but they act like it is nothing. They can laugh without worrying about what people thought of them. They could have destroyed a forest and not care. (Well Lucy might.)

When we got to Magnolia everyone was happy to see us although there was a look in everyone's eyes that said that they were threatened. It did not really matter until Master called Lucy, Ezra and I to his office. That is when I started to get worried.

When we closed the door to the office Master wasted no time in saying, "Did something happen during your mission?"

We all nodded but I was the one to speak, "Era was attacked. Ezra and i were just outside of the building when it blew up in our faces. Knowing that the Era members were inside. I threw my mask off and ran in to save them. I had found them in the meeting room with Lacrima implanted in all them. The Lacrima was overcharged so i was unable to heal them."

"Why would someone attack Era?" wondered Master out loud.

"Well what if they knew that Zara and I were going to Era and wanted one of us to be caught in the blast and possibly killed." suggested Ezra.

"That is a true point but why would anyone want to kill Team Natsu." asked Lucy

"I don't know but I want everyone on guard." stated Master.

"Of, course Master." we all yelled. We all went downstairs to see that the boys of Fairy Tail had started one of it's Famous Brawls. This one took a record time by Ezra to split up. Mostly because someone knocked her cake to the ground as soon as she got it. She went berserk mode. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY DAMN CAKE" she shouted. All the boys in the guild hit the floor even the ones not in the fight dropped. She looked for her victim. "SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE TODAY" She grabbed Gajeel by the throat. She pinned him against a wall. And punched him several times. Gajeel was sputtering about how it was not even him who ruined her cake. We did not want another reporter incident. We pried her off Gajeel, who had a bloody nose that ran like a faucet, he kept on sputtering saying that Ezra was insane. Ezra's fists were purple and scratched. We healed her hands and got her a cake ASAP. We even put a rune around her so no one could touch her cake. She was happy. Gajeel wasn't hurt too bad. Just a few missing teeth. We sorted that out pretty quickly.

"Ezra, in the future try not to go that crazy." I said jokingly

Of, course we did not know what the future held instore for us. No one did.


End file.
